A Cold Shower
by THEWolfGrl
Summary: It's Sakura's 18th birthday and the party is going great, until once again Sasuke breaks her heart, seeking comfort in alchohal, Sakura is saved from making a fool of herself by Kakashi...will they develop feelings for eachother? LEMONS later on..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! XD Well, this is my second fanfic that I've posted so far on this site! YAAAY XD lol! My fist fanfic is an Inuyasha story, which I hope you all can get the chance to check that one out too! XD Well anyways, I hope you all like this one XD Enjoy! **

**♥Kakashi and Sakura♥**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 1: A Cold Shower!**

It was Sakura's 18th birthday, and she had never been more happy. She had gotten every present she had wanted, all of her friends acknowledged her with great content.

They had all thrown her an incredible party, some people had come she never would have expected to.

She was extremely pleased when she saw Sasuke walk casually through the door, his sleak black hair complimented his dark eyes, she felt the tops of her cheeks turning pink as he glanced and nodded a 'happy birthday' to her.

She giggled like a moron.

"Alright everyone!", a girl with long blond hair held up in a pony tail called out, she was hosting the party and decided to liven things up abit, "We're all going to play a game!"

"But not all of the guests are here yet!", Sakura argued bluntly.

"What! Who isn't here!", Ino asked, obviously annoyed.

"Kakashi said he might be a little late…", Sakura started, but was cut off by Ino, "Oh! It doesn't matter! We can just start without him! Trust me Sakura, he can join in when he gets here."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"-And anyway what game might that be Ino?", a boy wearing a hood shouted back, a rather large, wolf-looking dog barked happily at his side. Some of the other guests snickered in agreement.

"Be patient Kiba, so I can tell you!", snapped Ino angrily, then she continued with an evil grin, "We're going to play spin the bottle." And with that, she pulled an empty beer bottle out from behind her.

There were many hoots of laughter from the guys in the room, a lot of the girls giggled, blushing.

"But!-", Ino continued slyly, everyone quieted down to hear what she had to say, "This game will be different. In this game, you have a choice after you spin the bottle. And that choice is-" She paused and grinned at Sakura- "that you and the person the bottle landed on, can either stay out here for all of us to watch, _or_, head into the spare room for a little _alone time." _

This time the whole room alighted with hoots and cat calls from the guys and girls.

Sakura was laughing like crazy, this part was going perfectly! And maybe if she was lucky, when it was her turn to spin, it would land on Sasuke! Her green eyes lit up at the thought.

So after a moment of harsh confusion, all of the young adults assembled themselves into an oval type of shape around the room.

"So who's going first!", A blond, spiky haired guy hollered as the room quieted down.

"Naruto, just because your drunk it doesn't mean you need to shout!", Sasuke smirked, "We're all sitting right here." Laughter emerged from various parts of the oval.

"I'm not _that _drunk!", Naruto spat back.

"Well then fine Naruto! You go first!", Sakura implied, sitting down on the sofa.

"Yeah! It's Sakura's birthday! So she gets to choose!", a pale, but pretty girl with short black hair spoke up.

"Alright, alright!", Naruto grumbled, standing up, he put down his own bottle of beer and staggered slightly to the center of the room, bending over and gave the empty bottle, a firm spin.

After it spun quickly for a while, it finally slowed, slowed, slowed down, until it finally stopped…the room burst into hysterical laughter.

"Ha-Have fun you tw-two!", Kiba choked, spilling a little of his drink.

Sakura found even herself laughing hard at the sight.

Sasuke looked horrified as he and Naruto starred at each other, recalling that day so long ago at the ninja school.

"No way!", he shouted in disgust.

"I call for a re-spin!", Naruto shouted angrily, also shuddering with the udder disgust.

"Th-That wasn't part of th-the rules!", Ino was on her hands and knees, laughing so hard she could barely breath. After the room had finally ceased in it's laughter, the final decision rested with Sakura, of whether Naruto could re-spin or not. And of course, she allowed it.

So, this time when Naruto spun, it landed slowly but surely on the girl with short black hair.

Hinata's face was redder then a tomato as Naruto smirked gently at her, "That's more a'like it." As Naruto walked quickly across the room, Hinata stood up quickly, her innocent face redder then ever as Naruto grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips hard against hers.

Once again, the room was filled with hoots and whistles, and when Naruto finally let go of Hinata's shoulders, the both of them smiled, as instead of going back to his old seat, Naruto took the one next to her, his arm around her shoulders.

So, on and on, Ino asked who wanted to go next, some volunteered, others had to be forcefully chosen by Sakura. Here were the pairs that ended up being spun: Neji and Tsuchi, Shikamaru and TenTen, Choji and Ino, Shino had spun and landed on Kiba, but Sakura allowed another re-spin, so he had ended up with Temari, and when Kiba spun, he had landed on Hinata. Only one of those groups ended up leaving to go in the spare room, and that, much to Naruto's disapproval, was Kiba and Hinata.

"Well, Sakura, I think it's your turn, don't you agree everyone!", Ino called out once Hinata and Kiba had returned 10 minutes later. Almost everyone in the room responded with an eager 'yes'.

"What! But I-", Sakura began nervously, what if it didn't land on Sasuke!

"No buts!", Ino cut her off, "If I had to do it, then so do you!"

"It's _my _birthday!", Sakura argued back, but when the whole room started encouraging her to just get it over with, she obliged.

Bending her knees to spin the bottle, she thought to herself, "_Please land on Sasuke, please land on"_- the bottle began to slow- "_Sasuke, please land on Sasuke,"- _the bottle began to stop- "_Please land on Sasuke!"_- it stopped.

Sakura pinched her eyes shut, but when someone shouted behind her, "Alright, Sasuke!", her heart did a front flip.

Standing up eagerly, Sakura looked in the direction of the bottle to see it pointing dead on at Sasuke, he looked rather shocked. Sakura's cheeks were pink as she walked over to him.

Not saying a word, but looking mildly uncomfortable, Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's back and pulled her in for a kiss.

After a few short seconds, Sasuke let go of Sakura, she almost stumbled on her own feet, she couldn't believe it, that was her first kiss with Sasuke, and she never expected it to be that…unwanted.

All Sasuke seemed to do was put his lips against hers, there was no feeling what-so-ever in it.

Sakura's heart sunk, he had only obliged to kissing her because it was her birthday, or maybe because he didn't want the others to think of him as a wimp for not kissing her? Whatever the reason was, he didn't really want to do it.

Ignoring the hollers from around the room, Sakura turned and walked back to her spot on the sofa, not looking at Sasuke or anyone else.

But just before Sakura sat down, the doorbell rang. Instinctively, Sakura turned, and still not looking anyone in the eye, _especially _not Sasuke, she went to answer the door.

"_That jerk! I hate Sasuke! I hate him! How could he do that to me! If he really didn't want to kiss me that badly he could've just said so instead of wasting my time thinking he actually liked me!", _Her face was red with frustration, as she grabbed the door handle and yanked it open.

"Happy Birthday Sakura!", a masculine voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura gasped and looked up, "Kakashi!"

"That's right, you _do_ remember me don't you?", he teased, his eye crinkled , showing that he was smiling under his mask.

Sakura beamed up at him, Kakashi was at least a head taller then herself, "Of course I do!", she giggled. Then Kakashi did something she hadn't expected, he wrapped his arms around her slender body in warm hug.

"I'm glad you do.", he almost whispered in her ear.

Sakura's stomach had suddenly filled with butterflies. Had he just hugged her! Well duh! Of course he did! But, it shouldn't be making her feel like this, she, wanted him to keep hugging her, but why was that!

Kakashi finally released Sakura from his warm embrace and stated, "My my, Sakura, 18! And may I say how beautiful you look tonight. I just can't believe that you are the same young girl I taught all those years ago." He smiled again, "And me being 24, I feel old." Kakashi laughed.

Sakura giggled and could feel her face burning just looking at Kakashi's face, and listening to him talk so kindly with her, "Thank you Kakashi. And no way! You aren't old at all! I've heard that 24 is the 'golden age' of humanity!", Sakura giggled again.

Kakashi chuckled, "At times Sakura, I have to admit it is, but others, not so much! For example, it _is _the 'golden age', when you've found someone you truly love, and can spend the rest of your time with if you know what I mean…", His eye twinkled. Sakura's emerald eyes were shimmering, and no words came from her mouth, why was he looking at her like that!

"Uh-I…,", Sakura stuttered, "Kakashi! Come in please! I'm sorry! I've just been keeping you out here! Jeez I'm an idiot!"

Sakura then took Kakashi by the arm and half pulled half lead him into the house clumsily. And while pulling him in, Sakura couldn't help but notice how muscular his arm was from underneath his sweater. Her cheeks turned a little red.

Kakashi and Sakura entered the main room to find everyone chatting, snacking, and drinking, having a good time.

"Hey! Kakashi's here!", TenTen shouted, looking up from her conversation with Ino and Shikamaru.

Kakashi was then greeted with glee by all of the others. His eye crinkled, as he returned greetings to everyone, revealing that he was smiling adorably underneath his mask once again.

Sakura smiled nervously and walked, stumbling, to her spot on the sofa. She was getting a terrible headache, from having a little too much to drink she expected, but she really needed to think.

Resting her head in right hand she closed her eyes, thinking to herself, "_Ok Sakura, calm down. Just because you hate Sasuke now, that doesn't mean you go off and fall in love with the next guy who says a kind word to you! _

_Especially if that guy is Kakashi!…Well…not that Kakashi isn't extremely good looking, and kind, and strong…but I know I was just feeling like I was because I'm upset about loosing my love for Sasuke! It's not because I actually have feelings for Kakashi or anything! But…why was he looking at me like that earlier?"_

Sakura looked up from her hand, watching Kakashi leaning casually against a wall of the room, a drink in his hand as he talked to Naruto and Shikamaru. Sakura smiled, at the sight of Kakashi, but then continued to look around the room, surveying the others…but her eyes stopped on one pair.

Sasuke and Ino. Ino was sitting comfortably on a recliner while, Sasuke had pulled up a chair next to her, they were chatting vigorously, Sasuke and especially Ino, seemed to be having an awesome time.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, she felt her heart being torn into pieces. Sasuke was supposed to be hers. Not Ino's, hers! She had to get him back somehow! But what could she do, to make Sasuke want her…to except her love?…

Sakura's eyes returned to Kakashi, who was still talking with Naruto and Shikamaru, his spiked silver hair sort of hung over his face/mask, giving him an incredibly sexy look. An idea formed slowly in Sakura's head.

She would make Sasuke jealous, with Kakashi! That would get him to be hers for sure! Sakura would act like she really liked Kakashi, flirt, bat her eyes, the whole sha'bang! After a while it would surly drive Sasuke insane with jealousy and he would admit his love for her!

"_I must be so drunk…", _Sakura chuckled to herself, "_That would never work. Sasuke does-not-like-you, Sakura. You're just gonna have to live with that fact girl…" _Sakura sighed deeply, grabbed a bottle from the keg beside the couch, opened whatever the drink was, a drank deeply. Tasted like shit. But whatever, she didn't care, Sakura tilted her neck back and took a long, deep swig.

After draining the bottle, she hiccupped and grabbed another bottle, opened it, and repeated the process.

Once she had finished that bottle, Sakura blew a couple strands of her rose colored hair out of her face, and opened her emerald eyes slowly. Her vision was quite blurry, but she could still hear everyone talking…

"Wow! 2:00 am! I need to get going soon!", laughed Kiba…

"Hey who drank my beer!", Choji hollered…

"Like you need another one!", laughed Neji drunkly…

"Naruto watch the hands!", hiccupped Hinata…

"Ahh! Temari wait until later!", called Shinno, embarrassed.

Not only was everyone still talking loudly, but Sakura could her music too, sounded like 'Usher', but whatever, she couldn't really tell, she felt sick, but at the same time had an incredible urge to dance.

Sakura immediately put her head in her hands…so much noise, it hurt her head terribly. But then she stood up, swaying heavily.

"E-Everyone needs to shu-shut up now! So-Cuz I wanna dan-dance O.k?", Sakura shouted, laughing drunkly.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, confused. Most of them were drunk too, but not nearly as much as Sakura.

"Cr-Crank up th-the vol-vol-vol…music!", Sakura giggled, throwing her bottle to the side, almost hitting Ino.

No one touched the radio, or even made a move for it, but to Sakura someone invisible must have turned up the music because then she shouted, "Y-Ya thas it!", and began dancing in the center of the room.

Sakura danced like crazy, she ran her hands up her thighs, slowly, sticking her ass out, bending over this way and that way, moving her hips, not necessarily to the song playing, but all of the guys in the room were speechless, even though it was a drunk dance, it was extremely hot!

"N-Now who wantsa lap da-dance boyz!", Sakura bubbled stupidly, raising her own hand high in the air. Smirking, many of the guys in the room were about to raise eager hands for Sakura's offer.

But just as Sakura was about to stagger unintentionally to Sasuke, two large, firm hands took hold of her shoulders,

"That's enough Sakura.", Kakashi said quietly, leading Sakura carefully back to her spot on the couch.

"Kakashiiiiii!", squealed Sakura, slipping from his grasp and turning to face him, "Did youuuuuuuu want da lap-dance! You are sooooo noty sensei!" She laughed drunkly.

Kakashi breathed softly, returned his hands to her shoulders, and continued to the couch. Letting Sakura sit down, he turned to face the others in the room, who happened to be watching intently.

"Alright everyone…", Kakashi said calmly, but was cut off when Sakura slapped his ass and laughed, "God Kakashi, your hawt! Y-You sure hic you don't want my lap-dance!" she giggled moronically. A sweat drop rolled down Kakashi's head and his eye widened in shock and his face got a little warm, _thank God _no one had noticed that, he cleared his throat and continued, "I-I think we'd all better head home, I think Sakura's had a little too much to drink, and could use some rest."

There were some groans of disapproval, but overall everyone had had a great time, but were extremely tired.

Some by themselves, others in pairs, all of the guests filed out of Sakura's house, Telling Kakashi to thank Sakura for the great party, he promised he would.

After the last person, Ino, had left, Kakashi closed the door quietly. He walked into the front room, expecting Sakura to be in the spot he had left her in, but to his great shock she was standing in the center of the room, dancing.

"I-I just looooooooove this song Kakashi!", she called, as if trying to be louder then the music, which wouldn't be that hard since none was playing.

"Sakura, listen to me, you are drunk.", Kakashi said quietly, walking forward and taking her shoulders once again, set her back on the couch.

"I-I am not!", Sakura pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Kakashi chuckled, "Yes, you are! Now, Sakura I want you to go take a cold shower, and then get into bed, while you do that, I'm going to stay out here and clean up, then I'm going to go home, and call you tomarrow to make sure you're okay, ok?"

Sakura nodded like a little girl, smiling, "Uh-huh!"

Kakashi's eye crinkled, he smiled too, "Good!" So, after Sakura staggered out of the room, mumbling, "Shower, bed, bed, shower, shower shower, shower, bed COLD SHOWER! And bed!"

Kakashi couldn't help but to laugh, it was obvious that Sakura had never been drunk before, making him feel good for taking care of her before she could do anything else foolish at the party in front of everyone else.

Kakashi had been cleaning up the room casually for a good half hour, then he heard footsteps skipping down the hallway.

"Sakura?..", Kakashi looked at the entrance to the hallway, his eye widened, "Sakura!"

"Kakashi! I-I forgeted! What-What do I do after shower!"

Kakashi had to mentally slap himself to get him to stop looking at Sakura, he turned away, feeling his face redden, "Put clothes on! That's what!", he shouted in a nervous voice.

"OOOooohhhhh!", Sakura laughed, "Silly meee!", but instead of leaving to get clothes on, she jumped into the living room just behind Kakashi.

"Sakura, no! Go-put-on-clothes!", Kakashi refused to look at her.

"But whyyyyy! I'm wearing a hic towel!", Sakura whined, putting her arms around Kakashi's neck, leaning against him.

"Gah!", Kakashi cried, jumping out of her grasp, still not looking, "No! You're not!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!", Sakura sighed the fakest sigh on earth. Kakashi waited until he heard the door to Sakura's room slam shut before he took a deep breath of relief.

The floor, and his back were now wet. Going into the kitchen, Kakashi grabbed a roll of paper towels, took of a ton of sheets, and threw them on the wet trail on the floor to mop up the water. Now for his back, well, he didn't really mind his back being wet, because all of a sudden it was extremely hot in that house.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…", Kakashi sighed, getting down on his knees, picking up the sopping wet paper towels. With an arm load of them, Kakashi went back into the kitchen and threw them in the trash.

"Alright, now that the house in clean, and Sakura should be in bed, I guess I'll just head home then.."

"K-Kakashi?…", a small voice said behind him. Kakashi looked to see Sakura, wearing what seemed to be nothing but a very large tee-shirt that went down to the tips of her fingers.

Sakura's light, rosy hair was still damp and slightly messy as it surrounded her pale, smooth face. Her shimmering emerald eyes were slightly clouded as she gazed at Kakashi, still swaying gently.

"Sakura! You should be in bed…", Kakashi started sternly, he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Kakashi! Don't go! I don't want to be alone, Sasuke left me alone! Please don't leave me alone too!", Sakura's eyes suddenly filled with salty tears, and she slumped to the ground, beginning to cry.

Kakashi's eye widened slightly, he just stood for a moment, watching Sakura cry on the aluminum floor of the kitchen, he didn't know what he could do! But cautiously, he inched forward and kneeled down beside Sakura. She looked up at him, hers eyes sparkling with tears.

"Sakura, it's ok, I wont leave you, don't cry..", Kakashi put his strong arm gently on her shoulder. Sakura looked up at him again, "Kakashi?…"

"Hm?", he said encouragingly, willing to help her out.

"Please, sleep with me."

Kakashi felt his face boiling up, his eye widened, "Wha?.."

"Kakashi please…", Sakura lurched forward, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, her soft round breasts touching his chest.

"Sakura…no, you're drunk, I can't I'm sorry.", Kakashi stuttered, his insides were on fire.

"B-But you said you wouldn't leave me!", Sakura cried, hugging him tighter, burying her face into his neck.

Kakashi took a deep breath and said calmly, "I know Sakura, and I won't leave you, but I will not take advantage of you while you're un-sober."

"But I want you to Kakashi…", Sakura said quietly, kissing his neck gently.

Goosebumps aroused from Kakashi's skin, as he said nothing, while helping Sakura slowly to her feet, and then helped to her get to her room.

Kakashi left the light off, as he let Sakura climb into the bed on her own.

"I'll be there in just a minute…", Kakashi said quietly, leaving the room. Outside the door, Kakashi waited for ten silent minutes. Then, cautiously, he poked his head into the dark room, then, his arm, leg, soon enough his whole body was in the room and beside the bed.

In the slivery moonlight, Kakashi could see Sakura sleeping peacefully, her body was illuminated in the gentle glow of light. Her beautiful pale face complimented her exquisitely curved body, her breathing was rhythmical and calm. She looked so beautiful, even in her sleep.

Kakashi smiled gently down at her. And before leaving the room, bent over and through his mask, kissed her for head gently.

"I'll never leave you…goodnight Sakura."

**Yay XD lol End of chapter one XD Lol I really hope you all liked! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can lol. Well Thanks a bunch, Oh! And if you all liked this story so far, then I guaranty you'll like the rest to come, _and _my first fanfic! Remember, it's an Inuyasha one lol. Well, anyways, once again, please review, I'll update soon, and I hope you all like this story so far! Thanx again! Hugs&kisses! **


	2. Chapter 2

**XD Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I really apreciate it! Well, here's chapter two! Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 2: Why These Feelings!**

A loud thump continued over and over. It was getting so loud that Sakura woke up immediately. Her green eyes opened slowly, where was that noise coming from? Gently, Sakura turned her head to the left, to face the window. But as soon as she did, a pain seared from her forehead all the way down to her neck.

Now she new where the loud pounding was coming from, her head.

Raising a slightly shaking hand up to her head, Sakura gingerly placed the back of her hand on the top of her head.

She cringed in pain, and withdrew her hand quickly. Trying not to move her head, Sakura glanced at the clock as best as she could, it was 2:15 pm.

"How did I sleep in so late?…", Sakura yawned, which was a bad thing to do because it sent another jolt of pain through her face.

"I..have to get up, but my head…oh my God it hurts so damn bad! Arugh, what should I do…I can't just lay here all day, come on Sakura, don't be a wimp, just stand up!"

With that encouraging word to herself, as gently and slowly as possible, Sakura pulled the covers off of herself, slanted her body, and leaned up…

"Ouch!", Sakura clutched her head with both hands as she sat on the edge of the bed, her temples were throbbing.

Gritting her white teeth, Sakura stood up shakily, one hand still clutching her head, the other the dresser next to her bed.

For about two minutes she stood in that spot, letting the blind-spot color flashes leave her eyes. Once they were gone, Sakura moved slowly to the door of her room, opened it, and exited into the hallway.

Sakura's feet padded softly on the shiny wooden floor as she made her way to the kitchen. Treading softly into the living room, Sakura noticed something on the couch in the corner of her eye. Turning her whole body, so as not to move her neck, Sakura's emerald eyes widened.

Kakashi was sleeping peacefully on the couch, he was laying on his back, his arms folding behind his head, acting like a pillow, his revealed eye was closed gently, and his breathing was so silent that Sakura actually had to look and make sure that his chest was moving up and down to know that he was breathing.

Sakura felt her face turn light pink, "_D-Did he stay here the whole night? Why did he!-", _

Sakura's thoughts were cut off, when she noticed Kakashi's eye flutter open, and moving nothing but his eye to look at Sakura, he said cheerfully, but quietly, "Well good morning, or should I say good afternoon Sakura."

"G-Good mor--I mean, 'afternoon Kakashi…", Sakura stuttered, slightly shocked, but getting over it, sorta, she asked, "Kakashi, did you…stay here the whole night?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled, reavling that under the mask he had smiled,

"Yup.", he simply said.

"Oh! Well um…sorry, but…why?", Sakura asked timidly, her face turning pink again.

Kakashi chuckled at her cute, innocent look, "Because you wanted me to! And I promised that I wouldn't leave you."

Sakura looked puzzled. Kakashi could see that she didn't remember last night at all, "You want me to tell you what happened last night?"

Sakura managed a nod with her aching head. Kakashi smiled again and sat up, he patted the seat next to him on the couch, gesturing for Sakura to sit down.

With great relief, Sakura took the seat next to her old sensei.

- - - - - 

Sakura's cheeks were beat red, and she hid her ashamed eyes with her shiny light pink hair,

"I…_said_, and _did _all _that_!", she asked desperately, hoping that she and just misunderstood what Kakashi had just told her. Sakura's headache had finally left her in peace, so she was able to shake her head back and forth,

"I-feel-so-stupid!", Sakura cried into her hands.

"Well, it's not like you did all of that stuff on purpose!", Kakashi said cheerfully, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder.

Sakura took her head out of her hands and looked at Kakashi quickly, "Oh! And Kakashi, that reminds me, thank you so much for saving me from making a _complete_ idiot of myself! If there's anything I could do to show you my gratitude just name it!", Sakura sighed, and looked at Kakashi gratefully.

Kakashi couldn't help but to smile at Sakura's beaming face, it was so flawless and cute.

"Sakura, I just didn't want to see you get hurt, that's all. There's no need for any repayment.", Kakashi said softly, he put his other hand on her opposite shoulder.

Sakura's stomach lurched, why did she have these feelings whenever he looked or talked to her like that! It was driving her crazy…but with what?

"N-No really Kakashi! Please just think of something! Anything! I don't care, really!", Sakura, stuttered quietly, averting her eyes from his, timidly.

Kakashi's eye crinkled, "Okay Sakura you win, when I think of something, I'll tell you ok?"

Sakura gave him a small, cute smile and nodded, "M'kay!"

With neither of them feeling the least bit hungry, Kakashi and Sakura found themselves talking about the others of last nights events. Kakashi couldn't stop laughing when Sakura told him who the couples were from spin the bottle, especially when she reluctantly mentioned Sasuke's and Naruto's close encounter almost once again.

"I just should've made them go through with it!", giggled Sakura --Kakashi grinned--, "but I suppose that would be unfair to Naruto…", Sakura continued and laughed again.

Kakashi couldn't believe how fun it was to talk with Sakura, not only because she had such a friendly and sweet personality, but also because of how pretty she was…her emerald eyes sparkled gently, her rosy hair was cut just above her shoulders, it was shiny and clean, glistening in the light with every swish.

And being, as we all know, a man, Kakashi also _could-not-help_, but to notice Sakura's lovely body. She had slick, deep curves in all of the right places, her breasts seemed to be of the perfect size, not too small or big, they seemed as though they would fit just perfectly in his hands…her legs were smooth and seemed to drive on for miles, not to mention her kick-ass hips and creamy, silky skin.

Kakashi's insides boiled for a moment, but Sakura's words broke him out of his dirty thoughts…

"-So Kakashi, have you thought of anything yet?", Sakura giggled playfully.

"Sorry, what was that?", Kakashi asked, slightly ashamed of the thoughts he was just fantasizing about.

"I said, have you thought of anything I could do to repay you yet?", Sakura repeated, smiling friendly.

Kakashi brushed a couple strands of spiky silver hair out of his face, and thought for a moment, and when an idea finally popped into his head, he grinned.

"Got one.", he said triumphantly, resting his back against the armrest of the couch, still facing Sakura.

"Mk! What is it?", Sakura smiled hopefully.

"Tomarrow _is_ Saturday, right?", Kakashi asked quickly, scratching his head and looking at the ceiling.

"Yes! It is! Tell me!", Sakura sighed with some impatience.

"Oh! Well in that case never mind!", Kakashi smiled guiltily.

"What! Kakashi!", Sakura whimpered, extremely disappointed, hers shimmering emerald eyes seemed to grow two times they're size, and she pouted.

Kakashi couldn't stand looking at her long when she gave him that look. His eye widened…how did that one look and whimper get him so excited!

"Calm down!", Kakashi chuckled nervously, "I'm just kidding!", he smiled guiltily again.

"That was mean!", Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jeez! That angry pouty look was a turn on too!

"Ok ok, I'm sorry!", Kakashi smiled nervously, waving his hands in front of him.

"Ahh! Just tell me now Kakashi!", Sakura half giggled, half said sternly, leaning forward.

WHY WAS SHE SO DAMN CUTE?

"Go out on a date with me!", Kakashi blurted out.

**Muhahaha XD lol PLEASE REVIEW! XD I'll update as soon as I can peoples! I hope you all liked this chapter! I personlly did not like the way the first chapter turned out, so I thank those of you who will review and continue reading my fanfic! lol XD Thanks a ton! Hugs&kisses! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone XD lol Ok, before I start this chpater I just want to say a few things. ONE: Look people, I know that at some points the characters will be...out of character! lol And I'm sorry if that bothers any of you, but it's MY fanfic and I'm trying my best to make them seem realistic to their own characters. And again, it IS just a fanfic, my fanfic to be exact, and I'm trying my best! Lol And my SECOND point is this, THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! Especially the ones who really respect the way I've written my story so far! XD But don't worry, you ALL rock! XD lol Ok, on to the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...but I DO own this story plot! HAHA! XD lol**

**Chapter 3: Getting Ready...**

Sakura's emerald eyes widened, "A…A date? With _me_?", Sakura stuttered quietly, and utterly shocked.

Kakashi sighed, and looking slightly ashamed for spitting out the 'repayment gesture' in such a moronic way, he answered, "Yes. A date with you and me, tomorrow."

Sakura's stomach seemed to be alive with butterflies, and she could feel the tops of her cheeks heating up.

"I…", she began, but didn't know what to say.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, that was too bold of me, I'll think of something else if you don't want--", Kakashi was cut off by Sakura,

"Don't be silly!", she almost squeaked, "O-Of course I'll go on a date with you!"

Kakashi grinned, Sakura was blushing.

There was an awkward silence before Sakura asked timidly, lifting her hand to hide her blushing face with slightly, "Um…What, time should I be ready, Kakashi?"

"6:00 pm. That good for you?", Kakashi replied, smiling at the adorable shy-little-girl look she was giving off.

Sakura smiled, closing her eyes and nodding.

"Alright, tomorrow at 6 then.", Kakashi smiled, putting his hands on his knees, and then using them as leverage, Kakashi stood up swiftly.

"I guess I'll get going.", he said, stretching his arms above his head.

Sakura looked disappointed, but wouldn't hold it against him, "Well, alright then." --Sakura also stood up and walked with Kakashi to the front door-- "Kakashi, I just have to say again, thank you, so much for…_everything_!", Sakura chuckled, her face turning slightly pink again.

Kakashi didn't reply until they had reached the door, "I care about you too much to let you get into trouble, just because you had a _few _too many drinks Sakura."--Kakashi smiled down at her innocent, surprised expression-- "Your welcome. See you tomorrow."

Kakashi then bent down slightly, and kissed Sakura's cheek. A tiny gasp escaped from Sakura's lips, and before she could say anything, or react, Kakashi had already walked swiftly down the porch steps and turned the corner, out of sight.

- - - - - - - 

Resting her back against the closed door, Sakura's eyes were wide. She was going on a date with Kakashi.

"He could have any girl he wants..but he chose me…", Sakura whispered unbelievably to herself.

The total shock and disbeleif feeling lingered in Sakura's body while she took a boiling hot shower, got dressed, and ate dinner (the time was now 5:30 pm).

- - - - - - -

After rinsing and putting away the dishes, the feelings of shock had finally left her, and were now replaced by excitement and content.

"Compared to Kakashi, Sasuke is just a stupid parot! I've never liked that hair style anyway!", Sakura laughed aloud to that thought, of Sasuke standing next to a cockatoo, the feathers of the bird and Sasuke's hair in the same exact shape, and then when the bird raised the feathers on it's head, Sasuke's hair did the same thing.

- - - - 

Humming "Kiss Kiss", by Holy Valance in her head, Sakura skipped down the hallway to her room to get back into her P.J's.

Once the large tee-shirt was back on, Sakura skipped the opposite direction down the hallway, into the living room and, flopping on the couch, switched on the TV.

…It was about 10:25 before Sakura realized that she was extremely tired. So, yawning while switching the TV off, Sakura walked slowly to her room.

Stretching her arms high above her head, Sakura's eyes suddenly snapped open, and she was wide awake, as a horrifying thought popped into her head.

"Oh my God! What am I gonna wear!", she almost shrieked, jumping to her walk-in closet, and tearing through the layer upon layer of different types of clothes,

"No, no, no, hmmm-NO, maybe, no, no-ARUGH! What is _this_ doing in here! No, no NO…possibly, no, no!"

- - - - - - -

At 11:56 pm, and Sakura happened to find _the _perfect pair a panties that she would wear, and then she decided that she would pick the rest of the out fit tomorrow, and try to get some sleep now.

Slipping her feet underneath the soft sheets and blankets, and resting her head on a feathery pillow, Sakura drifted into a peaceful sleep.

- - - - - -

(lol hey sorry it's a bit jumpy but I promise it wont happen anymore unless it's absolutely necessary lmao XD)

Slowly, Sakura's eyelids fluttered open. Turning her head, she looked at the clock, it read 9:45 am.

Stretching her legs under the covers, Sakura thought hard about the job ahead of her…picking the rest of her outfit for the date she had later on with Kakashi.

"It shouldn't be too formal…but not sloppy either…", Sakura thought aloud, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sitting up, Sakura looked to her closet. A sweat drop rolled down her head, it looked like a bomb had gone off inside her closet. Clothes-were-everywhere.

Groaning, Sakura got out of bed, and prepared to dig through the piles of cloth to find something to wear.

But after a short while, Sakura's stomach began to growl with hunger, "Ok Ok, food first, then I'll get an outfit…"

One of her knees made a little cracking sound as she stood up, shaking off the minor annoyance, Sakura walked down the hallway, into the kitchen and to the refrigerator. She made herself some scrambled eggs and toast, and after inhaling the food, Sakura flew back into her room to continue her search.

It was 2:15 pm when she was finally satisfied with her choices. Not feeling very hungry for lunch, Sakura tidied up the house a bit, awaiting for 6:00 pm, when Kakashi would arrive for they're date.

- - - -

"5:45!", Sakura whispered shrilly to herself, fumbling in front of the bathroom mirror desperately. She had overlooked the clock too quickly a half hour earlier. Sakura thought that she still had an hour before Kakashi came to get her, but really she had had a half hour.

Desperately, Sakura had showered and gotten into her outfit within 15 minutes, and now all she had to do was, dry her hair and put on her make up…within the next 15 minutes. And she, being a girl, knew that she would probably barley finish everything on time.

Sakura's hair dryer was on full blast, as the hot air invaded her hair, drying and warmer every strand quickly.

"Thank God it's drying!", Sakura said thankfully, turning off the hair dryer and ripping the pug out from the outlet.

Then, almost dropping the little tube of mascara in her hand, Sakura opened it quickly and put a thick layer of the black substance on her long eyelashes.

Looking at the clock through a wide open eye, Sakura gasped, "5:55!"

Almost spilling her eye shadow and lip-gloss as well, Sakura threw both of those make-up particles onto her face.

Panting, this was hard work, Sakura had just closed the medicine cabinet, as the doorbell rang.

He was here.

Leaping from the bathroom, Sakura almost ran down the hallway, her heart was pounding so loudly that she was sure Kakashi could hear it from the other side of the door.

"_I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with Kakashi…"_ , Sakura thought, as she opened the door…

**Ok, yes yes I KNOW that this chapter didn't have much of anything going on in it, but I'm in an incredibly big rush right at this very moment because I'm going with my parents to take my sister back to college. Arugh it's so hecktick lol. So again, I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short, pointless, and well...bad lmao. But I literally just threw it down on paper and typed it up because I wanted to update before I left (I'm gonna be gone for two days! ICK) Anyways, even though it kinda sucked PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx a bunch! Ttyl! Hugs&kisses, I'll update a much better chapter when I get back! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo peoples! XD Lol Thanks again for all of the reviews! I'm glad you all like my story so much! Thanks again XD lol Oh! And to those of you who might've taken my other 'sayings' as a bad thing, please don't! Lol I didn't mean for it to seem like I was being mean, I'm just saying, that I know the characters will come out of their natural places because it's my fanfic and that's what's gonna happen! lol But don't worry, like I've said before, I'm trying my best to actually KEEP them in character XD Lol Ok! On to the next chapter XD lol Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 4: Heck Of A Memorable Night...**

Sakura felt all of the blood rushing swiftly up to her face. Kakashi stood coolly in front of her, his left hand in his pocket, his right holding up a single red rose.

He was wearing dark blue, baggy jeans and a black T-shirt that was just tight enough to show-off his pecks through the fabric, but so tight that he looked gay in it.

Kakashi still wore his cut-off fingered gloves, trade-mark mask, and askew head band. And since Kakashi wasn't wearing his usual long jacket and bulky green vest, Sakura got to look, for the first time, at his strong, muscular arms.

"You look beautiful Sakura.", Kakashi smiled quietly, holding the slightly dewed rose up to her.

Sakura's slender hand trembled gently as she took the rose from Kakashi, she gulped quietly and answered, blushing like a tomato, "Th-Thank you, Kakashi. Y-You look, really good too."

Sakura, was wearing a jean skirt, also dark blue, but with a cute jeweled design on each of pockets, the skirt just reached her finger tips when her hands went down by her sides, Sakura's top was a white blouse, going all the way down to her knuckles, and it cut into a slight V-shape down her chest. Her hair was clean and shiny, also accompanied by her old head band. And for a finishing touch, Sakura wore a simple, small, white-gold chain around her neck.

Kakashi could feel his face growing slightly warm from underneath his mask, "_She doesn't look beautiful, she looks gorgeous…" _

"Kakashi! Why don't you come in while a put this rose in a vase! It's so pretty by the way, thank you!", Sakura giggled timidly, turning to go back in the house, then looking back at Kakashi.

"Alright.", Kakashi answered simply, stepping into the door after Sakura.

The hundreds of thousands of butterflies still hadn't left Sakura's belly, as she got on her tipi-toes to reach a very thin, but pretty light blue vase from a top shelf.

"_I can't believe that he's had those arms and…that body! This whole time I've known him! Kakashi, he's…he's so good looking!" _Sakura had finally grasped the vase, and brought it down to fill it with water.

It was a shame that Sakura didn't see the spider sooner then she did.

"OH-MY-GOD-SPIDER!", Sakura shrieked, as a huge, black, ugly, hairy spider, came crawling from inside the hole of the vase, and was about to crawl onto her index and middle fingers.

An alarmed looking Kakashi pounced into the room, looking for the source of Sakura's mental shriek. But Kakashi didn't see very much, except for something blue zooming straight for his head.

Kakashi seemed relieved that this was the only thing that had happened, because swiftly, before the vase could hit him, he did a side-ways, matrix type of dodge, and leaned back quickly, grabbing the vase in mid-air.

Turning the vase over, looking at each of it's sides, Kakashi shrugged and stated simply, "Looks ok to me, and the color's nice too"-his eye crinkled cutely in a smile- "but if you really don't like it…"

Sakura was gasping from her enormous outburst, and stuttered, " Big….HUGE, spider!" Shivers ran up and down her body thinking about the nasty little-BIG thing.

Kakashi looked confused, "Spider?" He looked down at the vase, just in time to see the enormous/tiny beast emerge from the vase's hole.

Kakashi laughed, it was the tiniest spider he had ever seen.

Calmly, Kakashi took the little spider from the vase and to the kitchen window, opening it, he let the little creature rest on a leaf of a nearby bush. Closing the window, Kakashi turned around, to see Sakura with her back to him.

"I…am such a little wuss.", Sakura said, her voice filled with embarrassment.

Kakashi walked over to her and put a thoughtful hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him, he smiled and said reassuringly, "No your not, a lot of people are afraid of spiders Sakura! Don't worry about it."

Sakura sighed, "Okay…should we get going then?"

"Excellent idea,", Kakashi grinned, "As soon as we can get this rose into a vase." Kakashi held up the thin light blue vase.

- - - - - - - - -

It was dark by the time Kakashi had escorted Sakura out of the restaurant. Kakashi treated Sakura to Italian quazine, and they had both had an excellent time. The food was delicious and the atmosphere was fun, and romantic.

They had talked almost the whole time, laughing quietly at humorous parts, and becoming quiet at thoughtful parts.

Sakura almost couldn't stop blushing the entire time, Kakashi was the biggest gentleman she had ever met.

He would pull out her chair for her, actually listen when she talked, and, much to Sakura's protest, paid for the entire meal, including dessert.

Since it was only 8:30 pm, and since it was a summer night, meaning warm weather, the two of them decided to go for a walk.

- - - - -

"Kakashi, even though this was supposed to be a repayment for you…I'm really glad you chose this…I, had a great time.", Sakura said quietly, smiling down at the ground as they walked.

Kakashi smiled, "I had a good time too. And, I'm extremely glad that you accepted this 'invite' as you might call it, too…" He put his bare, muscular arm around her slender shoulders.

Sakura gasped gently and blushed, looking up at his masked face slowly.

Kakashi smiled down at her, the moon illuminated her body, giving it a goddessy shine.

Sakura's emerald eyes shimmered, she had _never_ felt this way before. Not even to Sasuke. What Sakura felt for Sasuke, was just a crush. A crush that had felt to her at the time, like love.

But now Sakura realized, how wrong she was to think that she had loved Sasuke.

Slowly, it dawned on Sakura, that even after this one date, she was sure of it, Sakura had fallen in love with Kakashi.

Fire burned in Sakura's cheeks and her eyes watered slightly, "_This was just a repayment Sakura…don't get your hopes up…you don't want to get hurt again." _

Sakura thought desperately to herself. She did not want to be hurt again. Even though she had _thought_ that she had loved Sasuke, it still hurt her when he rejected her.

But now, she was sure, more then anything, that she _was _in love with Kakashi…and if he were to not accept her love….

"Sakura, are you ok?", Kakashi asked quietly, interupting her thoughts, by stoping abruptly, stopping Sakura too, considering that his arm was still around her shoulders.

Sakura looked up at him, her emerald eyes still a bit teary.

"Your eyes have tears in them, please, Sakura what's on your mind?", Kakashi asked comfortingly, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"Ka-Kakashi…", Sakura whispered quietly, she didn't know how she could tell him, if she even _could _or _should _tell him, "nothing's wrong. Come on, it-it's getting late, I think I should be getting home…", Sakura was right,

it was 10:45 pm, but the problem was that she wasn't the least bit tired, nor did she want to go home.

Kakashi looked at her sternly, "Sakura, I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong."

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably, avoiding his uncovered eye, "Kakashi I…I think…I don't really know how I can say it…"

Kakashi said nothing, but pulled Sakura into an embrace. Sakura gasped and her eyes widened.

"Sakura, you don't need to be afraid to tell me, _anything_. Remember, I've already promised you, I'll never leave you."

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek, and she whispered, her gentle voice quivering, "-I love you Kakashi."

Gently, Kakashi moved Sakura, so that she was face to face with him, he looked into her shimmering green eyes deeply, right before pulling his mask off of his face, and bending down to capture Sakura's lips in his own.

**Okay then XD Lol PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update as soon as I can XD I hope you all liked this chapter, it's my personal favorite one so far lmao. XD Well, ttyl, Hugs&kisses! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo homies! XD lmao Thanks for all of the reveiws! You all are so nice and cool! XD lol, OK! Before this chapter starts I need to apologize for a mistake I made in the last chapter! When it said "but so tight that he looked gay", it SHOULD have said, "but NOT so tight that he DIDN'T looked gay" Lol I am SO SORRY for that! Lol I would NEVER in a billion years say Kakashi looked gay, on purpose anyway! Lmao but anyways, now that that's been cleared up, onto the chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 5: The Real Deal**

Sakura's eyes shot open. Her chest heaved up and down as she gasped for breath, grasping the sheets of her bed tightly.

A dream.

Her whole date with Kakashi, had been nothing more then a dream.

Sakura looked into the blackness of her bedroom, then glanced at the glowing clock on her mantel, it was 4:26 am.

"It seemed so real…the rose…his kiss…but it was all just a dream..Kakashi and I haven't gone out on our date yet…", Sakura whispered.

She was frustrated, how on _earth _could that incredible date been a dream!

"Everything was perfect!", Sakura's voice echoed through her empty house angrily, "He had even…even kissed me…I told him I loved him, and he accepted it! Why, _why _did it have to be a dream!"

Sakura grabbed her pillow, covered her face with it, and screamed into it.

Removing the pillow from her face, Sakura groaned and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands, "Well…at least I know what I can wear…", she sighed.

Out of bitter frustration, Sakura didn't fall asleep until a hour later.

- - - - - - -

Glancing at the clock, Sakura sat on her couch and flipped nervously through the T.V. channels.

"5:56, he'll be here soon…", Sakura gulped nervously, her heart was pounding.

Sakura was wearing the exact same outfit as she was in her dream, a v-cut white blouse, and dark blue jean skirt. But, unlike in Sakura's dream, she had gotten ready for the date without a giant rush.

Sakura was able to dry her hair, and aply the perfect amount of mascara, lip-gloss, and eye-shadow without dropping or spilling anything.

The doorbell rang suddenly, causing Saukra to jump.

Walking swiftly to the door, Sakura pinched herself firmly to make sure she was awake, and knowing that she was, held her breath, and opened the door.

It was dayshavu **(sp?)**. Sakura's cheeks flared up, as she starred at Kakashi, in his black shirt and baggy, dark blue jeans…he held a rose up to her.

"Wow, Sakura. You look gorgeous!", Kakashi smiled, he felt his face grow a little warm.

Sakura blushed, "Thank you Kakashi, you look great too.", she took the rose from his hand.

"K-Kakashi, please come in while I put this in a vase!", Sakura asked, leading the way into the house.

"Alright.", Kakashi said simply, stepping into the house behind Sakura.

- - - - -

Much to Sakura's great releif, there was no spider in the thin light blue vase she had retrieved from the shelf this time. Filling the vase half way with fresh water, Sakura placed the bright red rose into it and turned to Kakashi, "Thanks!", she beamed at him, "it's really pretty.",

Kakashi smiled thoughtfully, "Not as pretty as you."

Sakura blushed like a cherry and asked timidly, "Sh-Should we go then?"

"Yup, lead the way.", Kakashi bowed to Sakura, making her giggle as he followed her to the front door.

Once outside, Kakashi and Sakura walked down the path leading out of the plant filled front yard, and to the sidewalk.

Sakura was going to follow Kakashi whichever way he walked, but when he stopped in front of the car on the street in front of them, Sakura looked confused.

It took her a moment to realise that this was Kakashi's car, and that they weren't walking anywhere.

"My God! _This _is your car?", Sakura gasped, gaping at the sleak black Lexas LF-A in front of her.

Kakashi chuckled, "Yeah, what you don't like it?", he teased.

"Are you kidding!", Sakura laughed, "It's so cool!"

"Thanks,", Kakashi couldn't help but to smile at the adorable look Sakura had on her face…or how beautiful she looked..

"Well, I _was _planning on driving us to our destination, but if you'd prefer to walk…", Kakashi began sarcastically, but was cut off by Sakura.

"I choose car please.", she said in an extremely silly voice and raising her hand in the air, this caused both she and Kakashi to laugh.

"Alright, car it is,", Kakashi smiled, opening the passenger's side door open for Sakura.

- - - - - - - -

Sakura slipped around abit on the white leather seats, as Kakashi made various left and right turns. On one particularly sharpe right turn, Sakura had actually slide into Kakashi, and was squashed against him for a few brief seconds until the car had straightened out again.

Blushing, Sakura quickly scooted back to the center of her seat, and while she turned her head to look out the window, she couldn't help but to notice Kakashi's eye crinkle slightly. He was smirking, giving Sakura a very postive thought that he had made that sharp turn on purpose.

- - - -

"So Kakashi, where are we going exactly?", Sakura asked, ten minutes later, when they still weren't at the desitination.

"Surprise.", Kakashi replied coolly, glancing at Sakura and smiling.

"Aw come'on, tell me! Please?", Sakura said in a mock-begging voice, pouting slightly and enlarging her eyes.

"Sorry, no can do!", Kakashi said quickly, and then laughed, " You'll just have to wait and see!"

Sakura sighed, she hated when that face didn't work out for her, "Alright…"

The next five minutes of the car ride was awkwardly quiet, so Kakashi flipped on the radio. Immediately, a song started playing,

Remember the feelings,

Remember the day,

My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away…

Sakura grinned, she loved this song. It was "Bad Boy", by Cascada. She was surprised that Kakashi didn't change the song, not many guys she knew liked it, or would even stand to listen to it.

But then again Kakashi wasn't a stuck-up bastard jerkazoid who would act tuffer then he really was and not listen to a good song just because it was slightly 'girly', if that's what it even was.

This moment I knew,

I would be,

Someone else,

My love turned around,

And I felt…

Sakura couldn't help herself, her foot began tapping on the carpeted floor, and her lips opened up and moved slightly with the words of the song.

Be my bad boy,

Be my man,

Be my weak and lover,

But don't be my friend,

You can be my bad boy!

But understand,

That I don't need you in my life again…

Sakura's soft and whispering voice was rhythmical to the song, and although she thought he hadn't noticied, Kakashi would catch quick glances of her singing gently with the song.

Soon the song ended, and Sakura's 'performance' ended as well. They were halfway through the next song, "Animal I Have Become", by Three Days Grace, when Kakashi finally pulled into a large parking lot.

The shiny black care slowed into a spot, and stopped. Kakashi turned the keys and took them out of the ignition.

"We're here.", he smiled brightly at Sakura.

"Great!", Sakura smiled, as she thought to herself, "_But where exactly IS 'here'?"_

Kakashi and Sakura stepped out of the car. And after pressing the automatic lock button, Kakashi asked, "Shall we?"

Sakura smiled, as she nodded, blushing.

As they walked side-by-side, Kakashi's arm had suddenly slithered around Sakura's waist. This shocked Sakura and almost made her jump away from Kakashi out of surprise. Sakura felt so udderly red in the face she wanted Kakashi to remove his hand. But as they neared the entrance, of now what Sakura made out to be a restaurant, she got used to his hand being there, and it made her feel warm and safe.

"_Well, we _are _on a date it's only a natural thing for a guy to do anyway!", _Sakura thought to herself, her cheeks turning a hazy pink, and her emerald eyes sparkled brightly as she glanced up at Kakashi's content, handsom face. God she wished she could just tear that stupid mask right off.

Kakashi and Sakura finally reached the clear glass door to the restauraunt, Kakashi opened the door and gestured politely for Sakura to enter first. She smiled and thanked him, entering through the door as Kakashi followed.

A fancy looking dude wearing a tuxedo, and with an extremely curly black mustache stood in front of them, "Good evening. Table for two I presume?", he smiled at the young couple.

"Yes, I've made reservations under the name Hatake.", Kakashi answered calmy, smiling kindly at the man.

"Ah! Right this way then Mr. Hatake, and Ms.-", the man paused, looking at Sakura.

"Haruno.", Sakura provided.

"and Ms. Haruno!", the man smiled brightly at Sakura, "Right this way."

The man with the curly mustache led Kakashi and Sakura past many other tables fitted with couples like themselves, a few familes of three or four, and some people even alone.

"Here we are then.", the man said as they reached a booth on an upper deck of the restauraunt, which overlooked the entire place.

Leaving two menus, the man told them the waitress would be with them shortly, and to have an excellent night.

"Kakashi this place is so nice!", Sakura said in an excited whisper, smiling at him gratefully.

Kakashi grinned back, "I thought you might like it."

Sakura giggled and turned her head to overlook the rest of the place.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed two people walk through the front doors. Sakura turned her head calmly to see who it might be.

But when she got a good look at the faces, Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

Sasuke and Ino had just walked through the door.

**Heh, and who says this fanfic is going too fast? XD Lmao PLEASE REVIEW! Oh but people, please, when you review, even IF your just being honest, (and trust me I really do appreciate the honesty) please don't tell me what's wrong with my fanfic! Just comments please! Lol ok thanks! XD ****I'll update soon! XD Ttyl Hugs&kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaaaay! You all are so cool for the nice reviews! Lol Thanx so much! Well, please enjoy this chapter! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 6: A Beautiful Night**

It took Sakura's brain a moment to instruct her body to breath again. Her eyes did not leave Sasuke and Ino even for a split second, as the seating host led them to the stairs.

"_Please, please don't let them sit next to us!", _Sakura prayed in her head, glancing quickly at the booth next to Kakashi's and her own, which was clean and open.

Kakashi noticed Sakura's uncomfortable look, and followed her gaze. After his eye rested on Sasuke and Ino, he chuckled with a hint of both shock and utter annoyance, "A small world, isn't it Sakura?"

Jumping at the sound of her name, Sakura turned back to face Kakashi, she nodded slightly, thinking gravely to herself, "_What will they think if they see me here with Kakashi! My old sensei!" _

Kakashi was a bit upset that Sakura looked so uncomfortable, especially since everything had just been going very well, "Sakura, if you don't want to stay we could always-"

"No!", Sakura cut him off, unaware that when she had blurted that out, her hand slipped slightly and now the outer edge of her pinky was touching Kakashi's thigh just barley, Sakura's face turned pink as she continued, pretending not to notice, "This place is wonderful! And you made reservations! No no, we have to stay!"

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "Alright then."

Sakura looked away from Kakashi for a moment to examine the restauraunt, there they were. Sasuke and Ino sat about four booths away from Kakashi and Sakura, perfect. Sakura could see them, but they couldn't see her.

Sakura sighed with a bit of releif, now she could concentrate on the other situation she had at the moment…her pinky was still touching Kakashi's thigh.

Should she move it?…but what if Kakashi had already noticed and would take it as a bad thing? Mabye she should leave it…no, no what if he notcied that too and took it as her being dirty or wanting more then just this date!

Arugh. Pretending to look at the fancy quezines on the menu in front of her, Sakura battled with her inner self on what to do with her pinky.

But as she was, Kakashi had repositioned himself in his seat slightly, removing his thigh from her barley touching pinky.

Jerk. Loser. Mabye this date was just a stupid sympathy thing! Arugh! Mabye she should just call the whole thing off and storm out even if Sasuke and Ino _did _see her with Kakashi!

But just as the hurt level began to rise in Sakura, Kakashi repositioned himself again and this time his thigh covered her whole pinky.

Oh faith! Joy! Hazza! Mabye this _wasn't _a sympathy date! Mabye Kakashi really did like her enough to ask her on one!

Sakura grinned to herself, and then glared pitifully over at the fourth booth away, Sasuke really was just stupid a cockatoo compared to Kakashi.

- - - - - - -

After finishing they're delitious meal, Sakura and Kakashi sat and chatted a while longer about…well everything, and then once they're stomachs had settled, decied to head on out.

Much to Sakura's disaproval and arugment, Kakashi paid for the entire meal, and even left a rather wholesome tip.

Kakashi was about to lead Sakura in the opposite direction, so that Sasuke and Ino wouldn't have to see them.

Sakura was about to oblige and follow, but with a determined look, Sakura stopped him.

Kakashi gave her a puzzled look, and Sakura answered, smirking, "Let's go this way,"-she tilited her head towards the exit near Sasuka and Ino's booth- "I feel like saying hi to my old ninja buddies."

Kakashi smirked back at Sakura, and, with his strong arm resuming it's place around her waist, they made they're way towards the exit.

Ino saw them first, and when she did, her mouth dropped open, "Sakura…K-Kakashi! A-Are you two on a-"

"Date? Yes.", Kakashi shrugged simpily, gripping Sakura's waist tighter, Sakura giggled.

Sasuke then made a type of choking noise on his drink and turned in astonishment towards Sakura and Kakashi.

"Hey Ino, Sasuke.", Sakura smirked playfully, glancing at the pair in front of her, "Can't really talk, Kakashi and I have _other _plans. Well, we'll be see'in ya!", Sakura said mysteriously, and as if on que, Kakashi turned and with Sakura's waist still firmly in his grip, they left the shocked Sasuke, and equally shocked and slightly envious Ino starring after them.

- - - - - -

"Did you _see _Ino's face!", Sakura was giggling like a giddy school school as she and Kakashi walked through the dark parking lot to Kakashi's equally dark car, "And let's not forget Sasuke's!", Sakura laughed again.

Kakashi chuckled, he had to admit, the expressions were quite entertaining.

Sakura sighed with utter content and looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled back down at her and said, "So Sakura, what exactly _were _those other plans _you _were talking about?" Kakashi grinned slyly underneath his mask.

"Uh?", Sakura said innocently, the tops of her cheeks turning light pink, and she looked at her shoes as they walked, "I….don't remember?"

Kakashi let out a deep chuckle that made Sakura's face turn the shade of a ripe strawberry, "And just _what,_ is so funny!", Sakura snapped playfully, still not looking at Kakashi in the face.

"Oh nothing, nothing…", Kakashi sighed, though he chuckled again.

"Your lieing!", Sakura pouted, finally getting enough inner strength to look Kakashi in the face.

"No! No not that look!", Kakashi laughed again, trying to take his eye off of Sakura's cute face. Not much luck in doing so.

"Haha! I've found your weakness Kakashi!", Sakura laughed, wiggling from his grasp she stood in front of Kakashi. He stopped walked and crossed his strong arms over his chest, a bring-it-on-smirk look on his face.

Taking a large inhale, Sakura put on her biggest and most shiny pair of emerald eyes, her cutest pout, and pout both of her arms around her back, puffing out her chest a bit, and gently rocking back and forth on her heels.

Kakashi's face grew very warm underneath his mask as Sakura said quietly, almost sexily, "Kakashi? Pretty please, tell whats so funny?"

Kakashi swallowed slightly, and answered as coolly as he could, "You, just make me laugh is all."

Sakura was disappointed that he still hadn't told her what was funny yet, but she was extremely pleased to see how Kakashi was looking at her at the moment.

"Fine then!", Sakura smiled slyly, turning away from Kakashi, and called over her should, "See you at the car!" And with that, Sakura pulled Kakashi's car keys from her pocket.

Kakashi's eye widened, "What the!-", he touched the pocket he was keeping his keys in, they were gone. He looked up at Sakura, when the heck did she get them? How did he not notcie!

Sakura stuck her tongue out cutely and giggled, wiggling the keys in her grasp, she took off running into the darkness of the parking lot.

Kakashi smirked, this wasn't going to be very hard. And in a flash he had moved on after Sakura.

- - - 

Sakura's feet barely hit the ground and her breathing was silent as she moved on deeper into the pitted darkness of the back parking lot, avoiding any of the dull lamp posts at all costs. Still moving, Sakura looked around, no sight of Kakashi. Sakura listened to the air around her, she couldn't hear him either.

Risking a moment, Sakura stopped running, and in a slight battle stance she listned and looked closely into the darkness surounding her.

She whispered quietly, making various quick hand motions, "Speed clone jutsu!"

And in a quick moment, several pairs of keys appeared in Sakura's hand that looked identical to Kakashi's real pair.

Setting down one of the imiation keys, Sakura took of running swiftly again. Every thirty yards or so, Sakura would do the same thing with the last two clone sets of keys she had.

Smirking, Sakura began sprinting as hard as she could even farther into the darkness of the poorly lit parking lot.

But no more then 10 seconds after Sakura began sprinting, when Kakashi appeared form our of no where in front of her. Coming to a screeching hault, Sakura let out a surprised cry.

Kakashi stood up straight and smirked thoughtfully, "Nice try Sakura, but rememeber, I was your old sensei. So just hand over my keys or we'll be late."

Sakura grinned back, "You'll get your keys when you can catch me and then take them from me, _sensei_.", Sakura then put Kakashi's keys into the pocket of her jean skirt, and took off silently from Kakashi, disappearing quickly from the speed.

"_She's gotten much faster." _, Kakashi smirked, giving Sakura a few seconds head start, before launching out after her.

Gaining sight of Sakura through the almost pitch blackness of the dim parking lot was all too easy, as mumbled, "Earth crumble jutsu!", making a few hand movements.

Suddenly there was a startled cry ahead and a loud thumping sound.

Kakashi smirked playfully as he swung in front of Sakura, who was lying on the ground, the pavement surrounding her feet.

Gritting her teeth she looked up at Kakashi and sighed with defeat, "That almost hurt ya'know." Kakashi and Sakura laughed, as Kakashi took Sakura's hand and with a firm sawying pull, helped her to her feet, "Sorry Sakura, if I was too ruff!", Kakashi apologized, smiling a bit.

"Don't be sorry!", Sakura laughed, "It was a fun little review of how talented you are Kakashi!", Sakura laughed, pulling the keys from her tight pocket and handing the to Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled thoughtfully, as he took the keys from Sakura and the two headed to his parked car.

- - - - -

Once Kakashi and Sakura had finally reached the car, it was almost 10:45 pm.

"I think we'll make it just in time..", Kakashi said as Sakura shut the door to her side of the car.

"Make it where?", Sakura asked, buckling up.

"Surprise.", Kakashi smirked again.

Sakura sighed, but smiled. She wouldn't go further with it this time.

- - - - - 

The Lexas LF-A slowed to a smooth hault. And as Kakashi turned off the ignition, Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her car door.

A cool summer night breeze ruffled her shiny pink hair, as she looked around herself.

They were at the town's central park. Sakura was really curious now, what the heck would be so exciting that they had to come here?

Kakashi came over to Sakura, and once again wih his hand on her waist, said, "The best seat for the show is this way.", he smiled down at her.

Sakura nodded and smiled gingerly back at Kakashi's handsome face.

- - - -

After a few minutes or so of walking, Kakashi stopped at a park bench, "Here we are!", he said contently, having Sakura sit on the bench, and taking the seat beside her. At the moment all Sakura could see ahead of her were a couple of extremely large pine trees 40 some yards away.

Sencing her confusion Kakashi said, "Don't worry, it's coming soon.",

_"What is coming soon!", _Sakura murmered inside of her head, but no sooner had she thought this, then the moon pulled up slowly from behind the tip of one of the pine trees.

Sakura gasped slightly, she had never seen the moon like that before. It looked rounder and fuller then Mickey Mouse's ears could have ever hoped to be, and it seemed to be giving off a ten times more radient, pale/silver color then ever before. Not to mention that it looked close enough to touch.

"Kakashi! It's gorgeous! I've never seen anything like it!", Sakura whispered in 'aw', gazing at the glowing orb.

Kakashi put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and smiled, "I knew you'd like it."

Blushing, Sakura smiled at Kakashi, his masculine body and face, being so close, made her insides burn up and put a fire in her stomach.

- - - - - - - -

Sakura and Kakashi had sat and talked quietly on that bench for another hour, watching the incredible moon move ever so slowly across the night sky.

But now they were back at Sakura's house, and Kakashi was walking Sakura up the walk-way and to the front door.

"Kakashi,", Sakura said quietly, blushing a bit, "Tonight was great, thank you so much."

Kakashi smiled warmly at Sakura, "I had an awesome time too Sakura, and trust me, it was my great pleasure to go on a date with you." Kakashi inched his body closer to Sakura's.

Sakura blushed and looked into Kakashi's eye timidly, "Kakashi, I-"

"Sakura.", Kakashi cut her off quietly, Sakura's back was now up against the door to her house and Kakashi was hovering just inches away from her, "I'd be honered if you would go out with me again sometime."

Sakura smiled, and almost whispered, "I'd love to Kakashi…", Sakura's skin was enrolled with goosebumps, she could feel Kakashi's warm breath on her cheek even through his mask.

So deep into Kakashi's powerful gaze, Sakura didn't notice that Kakashi's hand had reached up to the brim of his mask…

**XD Lol sweet date huh? PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update soon, and then you'll get to see what happens with Kakashi and Sakura! OoOoOoOoO!...Lmao Ok I'm done, Ttyl! XD Hugs&kisses **


	7. Chapter 7

**Woot! Lol XD I love writting this story, I keep getting new ideas for later chapters XD Lmao you'll all just have to review, wait, and see what those ideas are! Lol! ANYways Thanks again for all of the reviews! You all get vertual cookies! lol Enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...but I DO own this story, and the plot HAHA! **

**Chapter 7: Feelings...**

Apart from the scar over his left eye, Kakashi's face was flawless. Sakura's knees seemed to melt from underneath her as she finally saw the man's face she had been out on a date with this whole night, and the sensei she had had all of those years ago.

His smooth lips touched delicately to hers, and even though it was a light, innocent kiss, it had so much thought and meaning in it that Sakura's insides felt as though they were on fire.

For a moment Kakashi lingered his lips to Sakura's, before pulling away gently, allowing Sakura's dazed eyes to gaze at his exposed face.

"Ka-Kakashi…", Sakura stuttered, blushing like a cherry, as her eyes traveled over every speck of skin on his face, "That's…you've always…" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence.

Kakashi smiled. Sakura's face turned even pinker then before, her heart leaped and her knees buckled slightly. Kakashi had always had a cute 'eye crinkle' whenever he smiled underneath the mask, but now, seeing his whole face while he smiled…it was so unbearably cute..hott…_sexy_!

"I can see that this might be a big moment for you.", Kakashi chuckled quietly, as he still hovered over her, "Finally seeing my whole face and all."

"Y-Yeah..", Sakura smiled, her emerald eyes still never left his face, then continued, "and you kissing me had just _nothing _to do with it."

Kakashi laughed, and Sakura giggled, _still _gazing at his incredible, perfectly carved face.

"_Dammit Sakura stop starring!", _Sakura's innerself roared, "_It doesn't matter how incredibly hott he is…arugh! You're still doing it! It's rude! Outer Sakura stop!"_

Blinking, Sakura smiled gently, and finally managed to tear her eyes away from Kakashi's face and, let them rest on his right eye. Yes, his left was still covered by the headband.

"Well Kakashi,", Sakura started quietly, "You have my number. Call me when you want to get together again?"

Kakashi smirked.--Sakura blushed and felt her stomach burning intensely--, "You can count on it.", he bent down to her again.

- - - - - -

Sakura's back was now against the other side of her front door, and as she heard the harsh roar of a Lexas LF-A drive down the street and disappear around the corner, she suddenly felt that she had a slight trouble breathing.

"He-He kissed me…_twice_!", Sakura was out of breath, her mind was spinning, and she felt an increbile erge to dump ice down her blouse just to cool off.

Stumbling from the door, gazing into nothing but her thoughts of this night with Kakashi, Sakura moved down the hallway to her room.

How did he make her feel this way? Sasuke had never even made her feel like this. Sure, Sasuke was a good-looking guy, and athletic, just as Kakashi was…but Kakashi had more to him. Kakashi was strong(er), incredibly smart, kind, athletic, and…well to be completely honest drop-dead-sexy.

But, he was her old sensei! Her teacher! She shouldn't be feeling like this! Sakura threw off her blouse and tossed it in the clothes hamper.

He was so much older then her! 8 years! I mean come on!….well actually that wasn't much older…not that much at all…

Sakura then tossed her jean skirt in the hamper.

Plus, he was such a perv! Always reading those "Come Come Paradise" books! He had even seen all six movies of it!

…But why couldn't Sakura get Kakashi out of her head then? Tossing her bra and panties in the hamper, Sakura sighed and looked in her full length mirror.

What did Kakashi see in her, that he actually wanted to go on a date or maybe (hopefully) a second date with her? Sakura studied her naked body for a moment and began making drastic observations of her body.

Her breasts weren't that big, well at _least _she wasn't flat. Yuck. Could her hair be any less thick! And how, in good God's name, did Sakura get away with life having legs _that _lanky and not be made fun of!

Of course, all of these observations Sakura was making of herself were absolute bull-shit. Sakura had a perfect, deep figure, and belonged in a swimsuit or Victoria's secret magazine. But of course Sakura would never alow herself to think that she was ever good-looking enough for that.

- - - -

After taking a shower to releive herself of all the nights preasures and events, Sakura pulled on a new pair of panties and her big night shirt.

"I wonder if he'll actually call..", Sakura mumbled as she hopped into her bed and, being much to hot of a night for covers, layed down on top of her blankets.

Sakura stretched and yawned quietly. She turned over on her side, facing the window, as gentle moonlight illuminated her room.

"I'd love it if he'd call…", she whispered sleeply, "I'd love _him _if he called…"

Sakura's eyes snapped open, and she sat up quickly, "I-I mean, I'd love _it_ if he called..not _him…it" _

Sakura groaned and flumped back down on her bed. Mabye it was the drearyness of sleep, but Sakura had actually thought that she meant to say 'him' instead of 'it'.

Finally, sleep invaded Sakura, and she was both cursed, and blessed, with this dream…:

SAKURA'S DREAM

Running faster then she ever had before, Sakura gasped for breath and looked behind her. Someone was chasing her. No, not just someone, but a few people were chasing her.

"Catch her dammit!", one of the figures roared to the other.

"There's no where she can go!", laughed another one. There was four all together, all men.

Desperate to stop running, Sakura prepared to use a jutsu spell in order to fight back, but she suddenly reolised that to her horror, her hands were bound behind her back tightly, and a gag prevented her from speaking. All that Sakura COULD do, was run.

"She can't go at this speed forever!", the third man snickered.

Sakura pinched her eyes shut for a moment, and thought desperately, "Someone, please help me!"

The fourth man was just behind Sakura, narrowly missing her. Sakura was still dressed, strangely enough in the exact outfit as her date with Kakashi, so she had no idea how she had gotten tied up, but all she knew was that if she stopped moving, she would be dead.

Just missing a loose stone that would've cost Sakura's footing, she heard one of the men call out to her, "Bitch, you can't get away!"

Pain filled her lungs and her legs stung horribly, as Sakura was forced to move faster then before, "Anybody! Help me! Please!", she cried her mind.

But just as she thought this Sakura lost her concentration, and slipped on another loose turned stone. She cried out in shock and then in pain, she she fell to the ground hard, and rolled, scuffing and tearing her legs and arms.

And before Sakura was able to stand up again, the figures of the four men loomed above her.

Sakura could see their horrible smirks as they chuckled pathetically down at her.

"What the hell do you want!", Sakura shouted, through her gag, (it sounded muffled and she doubted they understood her) trying to back away.

None of the men answered, but slowly they closed in on Sakura.

Pinching her tear-filled eyes shut, Sakura prepared herself for whatever was about to happen to her.

But just suddenly, Sakura heard shreiks of both pain and terror. Opening her eyes, Sakura no longer saw the four men, but one man stood before her. A blood stained ninja knife in his hand.

The man then bent down to Sakura's level, Sakura winced, who was this man! What did he do to the others!

Sakura then reolised that her hands weren't bound anymore, and the gag had now been removed from her mouth.

Sakura looked up at the man who had just freed her.

"Kakashi.", Sakura whispered, her eyes filled with tears, as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Kakashi embraced Sakura, soothing her, "Sakura it's alright. Your safe now."

"Th-Thank you, Kakashi…I didn't know what they would've done! I-…", Sakura sobbed, burying her face into Kakashi's masked neck.

Kakashi gently raised Sakura's face, and brushed the loose tears from her cheeks, "I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

Kakashi then removed his mask, and tossing it to the side, and kissed Sakura, who gladly kissed him back.

END OF SAKURA'S DREAM

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. It was still dark in her room, as trears rolled slowly from the sides of Sakura's eyes.

Kakashi's face still hadn't left her mind.

"I love Kakashi.", she whispered quietly. She couldn't hide it from herself, no matter how many excuses, or how hard she tried. She loved Kakashi.

**Alllllrighty then XD Lol PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update the next chapter soon! I hope that you all liked this one by the way lol. Anyways, ttyl! Hugs&kisses! XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! Blame school lmao. ANYways, hope you all like this chapter! Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...but I DO own this plot! HAHA!**

**Chapter 8: Confronting **

There blarring sound of the doorbell burst into Sakura's ears as she awoke with a start. Over and over again, her doorbell flared off and on. Glancing at the clock, Sakura leaped out of bed, through on her bed robe, and jogged down the hallway, now wide awake.

"Jeez,", Sakura huffed, almost to the door, "It's 11:30, how the hell do I keep sleeping in this late!--I'M COMING!", Sakura snarled as the doorbell continued to sound off.

Grasping the doorknob, Sakura thrust the door open. Ino stood there in front of her, her arms crossed over her chest.

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly, but she slapped on a happy face and said, "Ino, hi! What are you doing here?"

"Oh Sakura don't give me that!", Ino replied, her eyes also narrowed, but she was frowning upsetly, "You know why I'm here. _What _were you doing with Kakashi last night!"

Sakua put her hands on her hips and chuckled, "Ino, it was just a date..nothing more. And plus, it's really none of your buisiness."

"The hell it isn't!", Ino cried, her voice filled to the brim with envy, "Sakura, Kakashi was your sensei! Your _teacher_! How the hell could you go out with him!"

"Easy.", Sakura smirked, "He asked me, I said yes."

Ino looked stupefied, and before she could reply back, Sakura continued, "And plus Ino, that was so long ago, put it behind you, because I'm not a little girl anymore. I can do whatever the hell I want."

Sakura stood back to shut the door, but Ino suddenly spat, "Sakura! Stop this idiocy! Kakashi wouldn't ever like you that way! He's too much older then you! You're the one who needs to put _him _behind you!"

Sakura stopped and looked Ino in the eye. Then she replied, "He's not that much older then me Ino. And another thing…you have _no idea _about how I feel about Kakashi, nor do you know how he feels about me, so _back off _Ino. You have Sasuke now, and I wont hold it against you. If he has accepted your love, then congratulations, you were able to do one thing that I couldn't do."

Ino didn't say a word, but her mouth was open slightly and she glared, as Sakura added, "But, I was able to do _two_ things that _you _couldn't do."

Ino looked puzzled, annoyed, and angry.

"I went out on a date with Kakashi, _and _got to see his face.", and after that last word, Sakura shut the door quietly into Ino's shocked, furious, and jealous face.

- - - - - -

"78...79...80...81...82...83.…", Kakashi mumbled quietly every time his chin lifted above the metal bar he grasped in his right hand…and in the left hand he held book 37 of 'Come Come Parodise'.

Upon reaching 110 with his right arm, Kakashi switched his hands so that now his left arm was doing the pull ups, and the right was holding his book. Kakashi had turned one of the three rooms of his apartment into a home-gym.

It was a simple one. A treadmill was in the far corner of the room, there was a complete weight machine in the center of the room, a couple of mats were stacked by the back wall, and Kakashi himself had input a long metal pole into the wall, and connected it to the other wall. The pole was for pull-ups, ect.

Succeeding in 110 pull-ups with his left hand, Kakashi sighed. He hated this part.

Tossing his book to the side, Kakashi grasped the metal bar firmly with both hands, and continued with his pull-ups.

"I really should get some sort of stand when it comes to both hands..", Kakashi grumbled as he lifted his chin a good 3 inches above the bar with every pull-up, easily.

He sighed, "65.….79..", but as Kakashi was counting, he heard a harsh knock on his front door.

"Damn.", Kakashi sighed, releasing the bar from his grasp, and falling the two feet of empty space down to the floor gracefully.

Walking casually to the door, Kakashi opened it, and with a curious masked face peeked out. Kakashi chuckled, "Sasuke, it's good to see you again!"

"Kakashi.", Sasuke nodded quietly in 'hello', his hands in his pockets.

"So what's happening?", Kakashi asked, smiling.

Sasuke grumbled slightly before saying sternly, "Kakashi why were you out with Sakura last night?"

"Because I asked her.", Kakashi chuckled.

"Kakashi this isn't a game.", Sasuke glared, "Were you two really on a date!"

"Yep."

"But, Kakashi how! Why did you take Sakura our on a--"

"Because I wanted to, she wanted to, and we could."

Sasuke seemed rather annoyed at Kakashi's answers, "She's too young for you.", he snapped quietly.

Kakashi blinked and scratched his head, "Not really.", he shrugged.

Sasuke clenched his fists in his pockets.

Kakashi continued, chuckling, "Well I gotta continue with my workout if you don't mind, so see you later Sasuke!"

And Kakashi shut the door into Sasuke's furious face.

- - - - - -

Sakura was dressed and now paying her bills on the dining room table. It was now 3:45 pm.

"Ok, so that's the electrical...and I already finished the water…", Sakura whispered to herself, rubbing her temples with her index fingers. Sure, her parents _got_ her the house, but she had to pay for the bills on her own.

Just licking and sealing the last envelope, Sakura then planned to walk over to the post office to mail them. Grabbing the keys to her house, Sakura exited, closed, and locked the door, and then turned and began to walk down the road, humming "Breaking the Habit", by Linkon Park.

- - - -

Turning a sharp corner, Kakashi's car wheels squealed just slightly. He was on his way home from the book store…book 106 of 'Come Come Parodise' had just come out and he had reserved a copy. He couldn't wait to get home and read it.

But just as Kakashi was about to make a left turn, he noticed someone walked down the sidewalk. Kakashi smiled, he would know that light pink hair anywhere.

Rolling down the passanger side window, Kakashi called out calmly, "Sakura!"

Looking rather shocked, Sakura turned her head. She blushed the color of her hair and smiled, "H-Hi Kakashi!"

Kakashi noticed the letters in Sakura's hands and asked, "You need a ride anywhere Sakura?"

"No, I mean! Yes! I mean, if you want to! No wait, I mean if it's not too much trouble!..", Sakura felt so stupid.

Kakashi smiled thoughtfully, "Hop in."

Sakura blushed redder as she sat next to Kakashi once more in his car, as they made their way to the post office.

"Sasuke paid me a visit today.", Kakashi said from out of no where, stopping at a red light.

"He did?", Sakura asked, a bit surprised. Kakashi nodded, looking into her emerald eyes, making Sakura's insides birst into flame.

"W-Well Ino..came by today t-too.", Sakura said quietly, forceing herself to brake Kakashi's heated stare.

"Really? Huh, what are the odds of _that _happening?", Kakashi laughed, Sakura joined in timidly.

Of _course _both Kakashi and Sakura knew why Ino and Sasuke had come to confront them both, but neither of the two in the car really wanted to go over details. So Sakura brought up the subject that there was a 'Come Come Parodise' book by her feet.

- - - -

After Sakura dropped off her bills, Kakashi offered to drive her home. Not wanting to be a burdon, but also not wanting to decline his offer, Sakura answered, "Kakashi, _only _if it wont be any trouble for you."

"Sakura, don't be silly, anything to do with you wouldn't be any trouble for me at all!", Kakashi smiled warmly, melting Sakura's heart as the image of Kakashi's maskless face entered her mind.

Sakura sat in the passangers seat once again, as Kakashi drove off in the direction of her house.

They were there in a short amount of time, and before Sakura could make a mad dash for the front door to hide her cherry red face, Kakashi spoke up, "Sakura..this Friday, do you have any plans?"

Gasping slightly, Sakura's green eyes shimmered, "N-No I'm not.."

"Then would you like to go out with me again?", Kakashi looked at her with such an intense, handsome, and hopeful stare.

Sakura smiled, her heart felt as though it were soaring, "Y-Yes I'd love to."

Kakashi smiled, "Alright then, 7:00 pm, Friday then?"

Sakura nodded, her face and insides on fire, "Th-Thanks for the ride!", Sakura exploded from the car door, flew up the walkway to her house, and pounded through the front door.

Kakashi chuckled, his face felt warm underneath his dark mask, as he drove away, to anxiously wait for Friday night.

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD Lol I hope everyone liked this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can! And don't worry, the next chapter will be long, good, and...exciting? Sure let's go with that lmao. XD Alllllrighty then! Ttyl! Hugs&kisses! XD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Allllrighty everyone XD Hope you like the chapter! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...but I DO own this story's plot! HAHA! **

**Chapter 9: Thursday...A Dream...Shiro?**

The tips of Sakura's toes barley hit the ground as she sprinted down the dusty track. She was at the local college, down in the football arena, running laps around the enormous track.

The intense heat of the harsh summer sun burned away at Sakura's skin, and sweat covered her body as she continued sprinting around a turn, passing and re-lapping various other runners along the way.

"_I don't wanna look chubby or anything on my date tomarrow…", _Sakura thought to herself, trying to ignore the searing pain in her lungs and thighs, "_Lap 7..." _

Out in the stands of the arena, some local "tuff guys" were hanging around in the bleachers, bugging, picking on, and cat-calling to anyone who happened to walk past them.

Of course they had notcied Sakura the moment she had stepped out onto the track. She was wearing tight, short, black shorts and a white tang-top that now clung to her sweat covered body as she ran swiftly.

"She's a keeper.", smirked one of the guys…there were four of them.

"She's hella fast man, look at her go! I think this must be her like, 9th lap, and she got here like 15 minutes ago!", another man said in stupid awe.

Sakura had just flown past the gang once more, ignoring them completey, concentrating on her running, and keeping her steps light.

"Hey babie!", shouted the first guy in the group again as loud as he could, cupping his hand around his mouth.

This time Sakura actually had heard him, but continued to ignore him, as she pounced into the air, leaping high into the branch of a near by pine tree, and with a quick hand movement she called, "Air control jutsu!"

And almost immediately, a large gust of wind seemed to lift Sakura even farther into the air, and let her rest gently on a large branch of the high pine tree. Quickly, Sakura yanked a stopwatch from a tiny pocket from her shorts, and stopped it.

She smirked, "Ten laps in 16:32...not bad at all." Then taking a deep breath of air and releif, Sakura stretched out her leg muscles, and took a seat on the branch, overlooking the entire football field and track, her rosey hair flowing gently behind her in a refreshing breeze.

It was 2:33 pm, and Sakura was now bored. She had finshed with her running, and now didn't know what else she could do. Plucking a leaf off of a small twig in from of her, Sakura thought aloud, "I could go to the mall.."--she looked down at her sweat covered body-- "Okay hell no to that…hmm, oh! I'll go home and pick an outfit for tomarrow's date! Duh! Why didn't I think of that before!"

Sakura giggled and jumped from the branch and landed like a cat on the rocky ground. She started towards the exit of the football arena…only to notcie four bulky figures hanging by the the exit doors.

"Peachy..", Sakura mumbled, not looseing her pace as the four figures slowly turned out to be the same goons from the bleachers.

Just as Sakura came nearer to the four, one of them stepped forward, blocking the exit. He was tall, and had short spiky blond hair, he wore black sun glasses and had a toothpick in his mouth; he wasn't necessarily a bad looking guy, face or body wise, but anyone could see that he was just…not a _good_ guy.

"Hey.", he smirked down at Sakura, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura smiled back at him awkwardly, and made a motion to go around him, but he stepped in her way.

"The name's Shiro", Shiro told Sakura, as if she had asked.

"Hi..", mumbled Sakura, not looking at his face and tried to get past again. The other three of Shiro's gang snickered when Shiro blocked the exit once more.

"What's your name?", he grinned.

Sakura sighed, "Do you mind? I wanna leave."

"What's your hurry..", Shiro asked deeply, looming over Sakura.

Making a disgusted face, Sakura snapped, "Hey! Back off! I'm leaving so get out of my way!"

Tossing back his head, Shiro let out a hollar of stupid laughter, soon joined in by his goons. Sakura took the moment of his distraction to slip past the four loosers and get out into the campus where she walk her ass back home.

"What a freak.", Sakura whispered under her breath as she could still hear the laughter even as she exited the entire campus and turned left, towards home.

"Eh, might as well get some more exercise in..", Sakura sighed, as she began a steady jog, forgeting about the four losers.

"_I wonder what Kakashi has planned for tomarrow..", _Sakura thought, turning a corner. Her cheeks turned pink at the thought of Kakashi…or maybe it was because she was getting really hot from the running again?…no, no it was Kakashi.

Already more then halfway home, Sakura was finally starting to get out of breath, "_Mabye I'm pushing myself too hard…No! I've gotta stay in shape, this is good for me! I'm almost home anyway!" _

Breaking into a sprint, Sakura was on the 'home stretch'. But just then, a beat up old pick-up truck turned the corner onto Sakura's block.

"Hey she's right there!", one of the four men called out from inside the truck.

"Excellent.", smirked Shiro, turning the truck onto the street.

Sakura heard the rumble of a car behind her, but didn't feel the need to turn back and look, so she continued sprinting.

The truck followed...

Finally, Sakura slowed her sprint to a run, then to a jog, then to a walk, and then she stopped, right in front of the front gate to her house. Panting for breath, Sakura stretched out her legs in content of her great excerise that day.

But just as she was to enter the gate to her home's front yard, a truck zoomed in and screeched to a halt on the street behind Sakura.

Jumping slightly from surprise, Sakura turned around to see Shiro exit quickly from the truck, followed by three other men…

**XD Sorry this chapter kinda sucked lmao, but PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY! XD Lol Thanx! I'll update soon, and then you'll be able to find out what's with Shiro and his gang, Sasuke and Ino, and most importantly, SAKURA AND KAKASHI! O-O So many questions, only so many will be answered! Muhaha which ones will they be?...REVIEW TO FIND OUT! Lmao Alllrighty then Thanx for listening to my pointless banter lol, Hugs&kisses :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**XD Lol hello peoples! Well, heres chapter ten! WOOT! Hope you all love or at least like it! Lmao XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 10: Sharp Turn**

"What the?-", Sakura was cut off when Shiro spoke up,

"Hey, you live here baby?". Shiro was now only a few small steps from Sakura, and backing him up..letting no room for escape, were his three goons.

Sakura felt a ping of cold fear rush through her veins, but she shook it off and glared at Shiro.

"You don't need to know.", she said simply, a couple strands of her light hair flowed in her face from the breeze.

"Attitude…I like that.", Shiro smirked deeply, taking a step forward.

"Back off.", Sakura said harshly, clenching her fists and standing her ground. Shiro and his gang let out howls of laughter.

"Why can't you just answer a few simple questions?", Shiro chuckled, inching closer.

"Why can't _you _just go hump one of your little buddies over there and leave me the hell alone?", Sakura glared, but felt triumphant inside when she saw the annoyed look on Shiro's and his gang's faces.

"Sorry, I don't roll in that direction baby.", Shiro growled back.

"Could've fooled me.", Sakura smirked, as she slowly began to build a chakura in her fists.

Shiro frowned and steped forward again, this time reaching for Sakura's arm.

But before he even got near her, Sakura's arm flew out like a serpant, colliding with Shiro's face, knocking his sunglasses off.

Shiro let out a shocked cry of pain and flew back into one of his goons.

"You bitch!", snarled another one of them, lunging after Sakura, she dodged him easily and did an axe kick over his back, sending him to the ground in searing pain. The last member of the group learched forward, letting a punch go straight for Sakura's face. Grabbing his wrist, Sakura flung him over her shoulder and onto the concrete ground.

Just then, Shiro was back on his feet and almost roared as he lunged at Sakura. Sakura ducked from his punch, and gave him an uppercut straight into his stomach, and at the same moment lifted her leg and kicked the guy in the gut who was trying to sneek up behind her.

After sending the two men flying, Sakura quickly moved her hands and shouted, "Shadow Clone jutsu!"

And in a matter of seconds, several other Sakura's popped up in a few puffs of smoke.

Shiro looked both outraged and horrified, along with his gang.

"Sh-Shiro, we can come back! Let's get the hell out of here!", shouted one of the men, already scrambling back to the old truck, followed by the the other two.

Shiro stood up shakily, wiping a small strand of blood that dripped from his lip with his sleeve, and just before running back to the truck himself, he whispered dangerously to Sakura, "We'll be back."

"Shut the hell up already dumb-ass!", Sakura cried with furry, as she and her clones pulled out two kunei each from their back pockets and prepared to swipe them at Shiro. But he was back in the truck within seconds, and drove away faster then anyone else could've.

"Stupid bastards.", Sakura snarled, as her clones disappeared and she put her weapons away, "Trying do overtake me when they knew how tired I was, I should've killed them!…I wonder if I should tell Kakashi about this…no, I don't want him to worry, he doesn't need to be bothered with it."

Sakura then entered the gate to her front yard, shut it, and walked up the walkway, thinking aloud to herself, "Speaking of Kakashi..I need to get that other outfit ready…I wonder what we'll be doing tomarrow.."

Sakura unlocked the door and entered her home, shutting the heavy oak door behind her.

- - - - - - 

Kakashi looked at the clock on his wall, he sighed. It was only 6:40 pm and he had just finished his new "Come Come Paradise" book…it was great. Kakashi stretched his ams above his head and then laid limply on the couch.

"Why, oh _why, _does it take a whole _month_ for every single one of these books to be let out?…"

Tossing the little orange book delicately to the opposite side of the room, Kakashi sat up and ruffled his spiky silver hair.

"What to do, what to do…", he said aloud, he was bored…he wished it was Friday already…

Kakashi glanced at the phone. Should he? Should he call her?…No that would be weird, right before a date? Nah, he'd have to wait to talk to her..see her…hold her…

He shook his head back and forth, "Augh! I shouldn't read that book and then think of Sakura right after…"

But then Kakashi chuckled and smiled, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that of he thought of Sakura after that…maybe it could actually..

"OK, enough of that.", Kakashi scolded himself, shaking the dirty thoughts from his head and standing up.

Kakashi then walked casually across the room and the, using his foot, scooped his book from the floor and tossed it into the air where he caught it in his fingers…just as Sakura popped into his head again…

- - - - - - 

"Perfect!", Sakura squealed, jumping up and down in her bedroom. It had taken her 3 long hours, but she had finally found the perfect outfit for tomarrow's date! Haha!

Sakura beamed down at the exquisite clothes laid neatly on her bed. Well actually, you couldn't really call it clothe**s**…because she had just picked out a dress to wear.

But, it was a very pretty, halter-top dress, it was pitch black and fit Sakura's gracious form perfectly, holding and cradling every curve. The bottom was cut to just under her finger tips, and the material of the dress had a certain glow to it in just the right light that made Sakura look heavenly with beauty when wearing it. And as for jewels, Sakura picked out just a simple pearl necklace along with matching earings.

"I hope Kakashi will like how I look..", Sakura mumbled to herself, feeling her face heat up at the thought of Kakashi.

"Oh don't be stupid.", Sakura snapped to herself, "Kakashi will love it! So stop worrying!"

Sakura glanced at the clock, it was 7:00pm, and she had nothing to do. Mabye she could call Ino and just talk with her?…Uagh no. Not only would Ino still be pissed off at Sakura, but Sakura really didn't feel like talking to Ino at the moment.

"Ok, looks like it's another shower, T.V, and bed..", Sakura sighed at her lame 'events' for that Thursday night, as she began stripping off her clothes to get in the shower.

- - - - - - - -

FRIDAY 6:30 PM

Sakura nibbled her bottom lip in anticipation. She was in the pretty black, halter top, form-fitting dress that she had picked out the previous night, along with the pearl necklace and earings to match.

Sakura's hair was again, clean, perfect, and shimmering as it was down freely, complimenting her body and outfit beautifully.

Sitting down gently on her couch, Sakura thought of Kakashi…and thought about how his face never left her mind that entire day. She could almost feel and see him once again, pressed up against her as her back was on the door…his face so close to hers..she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks and neck again…

A hearty pink color had developed on Sakura's cheeks and her insides bubbled. She couldn't wait to see Kakashi…Sakura looked at the clock, 6:45.

Just fifteen more, _long_ minutes…

And to pass this mini-eternity, Sakura decided to hop into the bathroom to make sure her make-up was alright. Again, she hadn't put on that much, because as her mother and father had always told her, she had so much natural beauty, that she shouldn't hide it underneath layer-upon-useless-layer of make-up.

Mascare was alright, eye-shadow touch-up, and lip-gloss, perfect. She was completely ready for Kakashi when he came.

Walking back into the living room, Sakura looked at the clock anxiously, 6:58.

"H-He'll be here any minute..", Sakura whispered to herself, feeling her face flush and blood rushing.

And no sooner had Sakura said this, then the doorbell flared, scaring the shit out of Sakura, but she got over it in a flash and almost ran for the door knowing that it had to be Kakashi.

Controlling her breathing, Sakura smoothed out the bottom of her dress, and opened the door.

A cool summer breeze gently ruffled Sakura's soft hair as she opened the door widely, welcomed by Kakashi's smiling masked face.

Almost melting in the spot she was in, Sakura blushing deep pink, and said quietly, "H-Hi Kakashi, right on time a-as usual."

Kakashi chuckled, "I'd never risk being late for a date with you Sakura. You look beautiful."

Sakura giggled timidly, and absorbed Kakashi with her eyes. He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans, a black over-shirt that was unbuttoned all the way to the bottom, revealing a white under-T shirt. And of course, Kakashi's mask, headband, and finger-cut gloves were in they're usual places.

Now crimson in the face, Sakura almost squeaked, "You l-look great too…you-should we, um..go?"

Kakashi smiled, "Whenever you're ready."

Sakura smiled and noded, then she stepped out of the house, closed and locked the door, and turned with Kakashi to walk down the pathway to the gate out of her frontyard.

As Sakura expected, Kakashi's car was parked by the sidewalk, and the couple strode over to it.

Opening the door for Sakura, Kakashi smiled down at Sakura. She flushed and thanked him, sitting down in the passanger's seat.

Once Kakashi was in the driver's seat, he started the car and made a U-turn in the street, heading to the left.

"_I wonder where he's taking me…"_, Sakura thought to herself, blushing too much to let Kakashi see her looking at him as he drove down the road with one hand on the wheel and the other resting behind his head as a pillow.

Kakashi and Sakura were silent for quiet some time, as they drove down the surprisingly empty highway. And feeling a bit akward about it, Sakura decided to look through her purse for anything that might break this weird silence.

But as soon as Sakura picked her purse up from the floor, Kakashi made a quick, sharp, sudden right turn. The jolt from this unexpected move tossed Sakura off balance in her seat and her purse fumbled from her hands, and landed in the center of Kakashi's feet on the car's floor.

Not really considering where her purse had just landed, and in a hurry to retrieve it, Sakura bent over her arm-rest, and with one hand on Kakashi's knee, and her head _very_ near to a-certain-something of Kakashi's, Sakura reached out from her purse.

It took about 5 seconds after what she had just done, and of grunting and smushing over Kakashi's lap to reach the purse, and just plain _unsuccessful _reaching, to realize the postion that she was in at the moment.

And in less then _a _second, Sakura shot back away from Kakashi and sat bolted straight and upright in her seat, face redder then a cherry and hands trembling slightly.

Kakashi didn't look at Sakura, he was actually still looking down at the spot she was in a short moment ago, his eye was widened.

"K-K-Kakashi…I'm _so _sorry..I was just trying to get my purse….", Sakura stuttered, still devil red and refusing to look at Kakashi.

At this moment Kakashi actually looked up from his pants and then at Sakura, his face and mask were _excruciatingly_ hot at the moment, but he tried hard to ignore it and smiled at Sakura's shyness,

"Don't worry about it Sakura, it was an accident. It was my fault anyway, what with that sharp and all. Sorry about that." Sakura finally turned to face Kakashi, he was smiling warmly at her still pink face. She was about to answer him, but he continued, "And actually...it wasn't really a _bad _accident at all."

A new shade of bright red was evolved into's Sakura face, as Kakashi finally slowed the car down to their destination.

**Awww Lol! Well _I_ thought it was cute and/or hilarious lmao XP XD Well I hope this chapter satisfied you all enough for this update! XD Lol PLEASE REVIEWS PEOPLES! Thanks so much for those of you who actually will lol. Alllllllllrighty then, I'll update soon! Hugs&kisses! XD **


	11. Chapter 11

**Arugh! Lol hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update but my computer almost crashed!!! O.O But it's better now lol so hopefully I can continue with this story and not have it be killed by my evil comp XP lol Ok, enjoy the chapter! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 11: Shattered**

Sakura's cheeks continued to flare even after Kakashi had parked the car. Looking out the window curiously, Sakura examined her surroundings…which consisted of what looked to be like a type of arena.

"Where are we?", Sakura asked Kakashi in awe at the enormous building. Kakashi chuckled deeply, "You'll see."

Exiting from the vehicle, Kakashi and Sakura made their way, side-bye-side, to the building.

Kakashi held the door open for Sakura, and as she thanked him and entered, and enormous swoosh of popcorn scented air enclosed around Sakura.

"Oh so it's a movie theater!", Sakura smiled, at Kakashi as he stepped in beside her, "It's so huge!"

"Yep. Guess so.", Kakashi said calmly to Sakura, slithering his arm around her waist and leading her to the ticket counter.

"So what do you want to see?", Kakashi asked Sakura, looking down at her.

Sakura flushed under his heated stare, "I-I don't care. Whatever is fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

"Uh-huh."

"Any movie would be fine with you?"

"Kakashi, yes!", Sakura laughed, "Any movie is fine with me!"

Kakashi smiled his adorable smile, and answered quietly, almost slyly, "Whatever you say."

Then he turned to the woman behind the counter and stated, "Two tickets for 'The Grudge Two" please."

A sweat drop rolled down Sakura head and her eyes grew enormous as she starred up at Kakashi in both horror and disbeleif.

"Th-The Grudge Two?!", she squeaked, already beginning to trmeble.

"Oh.", Kakashi said, pretending to be shocked, you don't like scary movies?"

Sakura gulped and awsered shakily, "O-Of course I-I do!", she grinned nervously.

"Alright then!", Kakashi smiled brightly, paying for their tickets, "We should hurry and get in there, it's starting now."

"Mk..", Sakura noded unsurely, following Kakashi in the large theater. Sakura was terrified of scary movies, but she wouldn't risk disappointing Kakashi..but jeez! What a 'nice' movie to pick on a date! What was Kakashi thinking!?…

Looking into the rows of cushioned seats, Kakashi spotted two in the very back row, in the very center. Sakura agreed to the spot silently and the climbed the stairs to the seats.

There weren't very many people besides them there. Just a handful teenagers near the front and another coulple in the center of the seats.

Sakura felt her heart pounding forcefully against her chest as she took the seat next to Kakashi, how on earth could she make it through this movie without making a total fool of herself!? She gulped and cluthed the arm-rests as if she were on a roller coaster.

Kakashi of course was sitting casually, legs sprawled, he almost looked slobbish, but being Kakashi, he just _wasn't. _

The lights dimmed slowly, and finally flickered off. Sakura almost whimpered, God how she loathed horror films.

After squirming restlessly through a few pointless previews, the movie started. It wasn't all the bad at first, but suddenly a blast of terrifying music came from a speaker above Sakura's head. She jumped in her seat as though electrically shocked…and screamed, while covering her eyes with her hands from the screen.

And if that wasn't bad enough, she heard Kakashi chuckle as she did this.

"_How much of a wimp am I?!", _Sakura thought desperately as she tried to remove the disturbing immage from her mind that she just saw on the screen.

Feeling both terrified and humiliated, after another half hour of hiding her eyes and screaming, and jumping, Sakura was actually about to consider using the excuse to go to the restroom just to clear her mind and recuperate…when Kakashi's muscular arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders.

Sakura emerald eyes shimmered with scrared tears, as she looked at Kakashi. He smiled warmly at her, "It's just a movie, it's alright."

Sakura nodded appreciatively, as Kakashi arm pressured her shoulders lovingly.

- - - - -

Another hour later, the movie finally finished and Sakura's torcher was over. Of course Kakashi's comforting her throughout the entire film, helped her excruciatingly to be less frightened.

It was around 10:45 when Kakashi's car finally slowed down to a final stop in front of Sakura's house.

Letting themselves out of the car, Kakashi walked Sakura up the walkway once more. Sakura blushed and was about to say a gentle word to Kakashi…before she notcied her front door was wide open.

"Oh my God!", Sakura cried, running up to her door and into the house. Kakashi followed quickly.

The house was torn up. Everything seemed to be on the floor, destroyed. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she stumbled across the living room.

Kakashi had a calm rage in his voice as he asked, "Sakura, do you know who could've done this?"

Sakura began to shake her head no..before a man's face popped into her head. She gasped and answered Kakashi, "Th-There was this guy..he-he said his name was Sh-Shiro. I-I don't know him, but when I was at the track..he and h-his friends tried to attack me a-and found out where I lived…I f-fought them off, but Sh-Shiro had said that they'd be b-back."

"Sakura why didn't you tell me about this sooner", Kakashi stepped in front of Sakura, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"I-I didn't want you to be bothered with my stupid problems!", Sakura replied, removing his hands, ashamed of herself. Kakashi was about to answer, but just then something still tacked to the wall caught Sakura's tearful eye.

She stumbled over to it. And let out a type of scream gasp. Kakashi jumped over next to Sakura, who immediately wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and buried her face in his chest.

With one hand Kakashi hugged Sakura back, with the other he pulled the object from the wall. It was a snap shot of Sakura getting into Kakashi's car from that night's date. And on the side of the picture, in chicken scratch writing, Kakashi read to himself:

_Hey baby, ready to have some fun? We'll always be watching you sexy._

**PLEASE REVIEW if you want vertual cookies!!! Lmao XD Well, hope you all liked it, I'll update soon! Hugs&kisses. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Lmao oh my gosh so many of you got cookies!!! LOL YAY FOR YOU!! XD Ahaha well Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love you all so much for them! WOOT XD lol And yes yes, I know that there is something that you have all been waiting for...the LEMON! **

**Dun dun DUN!! **

**Lol Don't worry my precious readers and reviewers, there WILL be one, (not in this chapter) and you will all love it :-3 hehehe If you want to check out my previous lemons then go to my first story, there's two in that one, and people seemed to really enjoy Lol XP ANYways, enough of my pointless babbling! ON to the chapter! ENJOY! XD lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 12: It's A Place To Stay**

Kakashi crumbled the picture in his strong hand. Furry was building up in side of him. Sakura cried into Kakashi's warm chest, she was scared, terrified. She had faught those men off no problem before. But…they had been watching her…been in her house!

What could she do? Where could she go? Her closest friend was pissed off at her, and she didn't know any other girls well enough to just ask if she could stay with them!

Kakashi tightned his grip around her waist for a breif moment, as Sakura let out a muffled sob, she was trembling.

"You'll stay with me.", Kakashi said quietly. He felt Sakura gasp in his arms, "Wh-What?!", she emerald eyes shimmered with tears as she looked up at him, shocked.

"You'll stay with me until I track them down.", Kakashi growled deeply, clinging to Sakura.

Sakura's heart was pounding, her face was pink, "K-Kakashi…I-I cant'.."

"They'll be back Sakura, waiting…and I won't wrisk anything happening to you. I'll protect you Sakura, and in order for me to do that correctly, you'll need to be close to me. Sakura, I won't take no for an answer, you'll stay with me."

Her face a new shade of red, Sakura burried her face into Kakashi's chest once more, muffling "O-Ok."

- - - - - -

Sakura's fingers trembled slightly, as she pushed her key into the door of her home and locked it. She had a suitcase in her other hand, stuffed with all of Sakura's clothes that she managed to find in her now mess of a house.

She sighed, and looked back at Kakashi. He was holding three other suitcases of Sakura's. All packed with other clothing articles, womanly products, ect.

Sakura hurried down the driveway, it was about 3:25 am, and the cold darkness was disturbing Sakura, she just needed to get away from her house for a while…until like Kakashi said…they tracked down Shiro…

After packing Sakura's things into his car, Kakashi helped her in and then started the car, driving off down the street quickly.

Sakura's cheeks were pink, and her eyes were a little red and puffy from crying. But above anything, Sakura was tired.

"_How can this be happening to me? How could I be so helpless?"_, she thought, as fresh tears filled her eyes.

Kakashi sensed Sakura's emotion and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, don't worry. You'll be safe with me."

- - - - - -

Kakashi and Sakura made it up to Kakashi's apartment in one trip, mainly because Kakashi carried three of the four bags himself. And as they walked through the door, the heaviness of Sakura's eyelids grew unbearable. And as if Kakashi had read her mind, he spoke up gently, "You can sleep in my bed. I'll be fine of the couch."

"Kakashi, no, please it's your house. You don't even have to be doing this!", Sakura argued, swaying slightly from her exhauston both mentally and physically.

Kakashi shook his head and smiled, "Follow me."

Too out of it to argue any more, Sakura sighed and followed Kakashi down a short hallway, and into his room. Setting Sakura's suitcases down on the floor gently, Kakashi flipped on the light. Sakura was rather shock at how clean Kakashi's room was.

She expected there to be Come Come books everywhere to be perfectly honest.

But the room was very well organized. There was a rather larger bed in the corner of the room, two book shelves with, organized, Come Come Paradises and other books as well, a door to a closet, and another door leading to a small bathroom.

"Get some rest. We'll talk tommarow.", Kakashi said gently, smiling quietly down at Sakura. He turned to leave, but Sakura grabbed his shirt sleeve quickly,

"Kakashi!-"

"Yeah?"

"I, um…thank you. So much...you really didn't have to do this for me.", Sakura whispered, getting on her tip-toes and kissing Kakashi on his masked cheek.

A fire burned in both of their stomachs that seemed unbearable.

"Sakura. This is not a burdon on me, it's a blessing...Goodnight"

Kakashi closed the door behind him gently, leaving Sakura cherry red in her pretty face behind him.

- - -

As Sakura layed in Kakashi's bed, the thoughts of that night's event spun around in her head like pissed off bumble bees.

"_How could a night that started out end so…strangely?"_, she thought, turning on her right side.

"_Not that me staying at Kakashi's home isn't all that bad…but that whole, Shiro thing?"_ , she rolled back to the left.

"_I-I wonder…what would that man do to me if he somehow got into my house whiel I was actually there? I mean…I bet that I would sensce his chakura…but still, he wouldn't rape me or anything right?…"_, onto her back.

"_I can't even imagine that happening…I'd protect myself! I'm not some wussy pushover anymore dammit!…Then why was I so afraid tonight? ARGUH!"_, belly.

"_And…Kakashi…he said he would protect me…I…I wonder when I should tell him, th-that I love him…"_ , God Kakashi's pillow smelled good, belly side worked, "_No! I can't!…At least not yet…what on earth would he think?! Probabally that I'm crazy…_-Sighs- _But…I can't not tell him, m-maybe tomarrow?…" _

Sakura drifted off to sleep, the sweet scent of Kakashi filling her lungs as her head rested peacefully on his pillow.

_- - -_

Kakashi was lieing on his back, starring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how much his feelings for Sakura had progressed throughout these weeks. And now the woman that he was feeling for, was being threatened by some jackasses.

It infuriated him.

Pissed him off...

How _dare _they do this to Sakura.

He would kill them. And show _no_ mercy.

Kakashi sighed and turned over onto his hard stomach, resting his face in the pillow under his head.

"Sakura is certainly going to make good company around here…I hope I can control myself.", were his muffled words.

Kakashi opened his eyes widely and sat up quickly, what had he just said?! "_I hope I can control myself."_

What the hell was that supposed to meen!?

"Hatake, pull it together you dumbass.", Kakashi sighed, flumping back down on the pillow.

Kakashi couldn't seem to help thinking of Sakura just before he finally began to snooze. After all…he promised that he'd always protect her, for the moment she was living with him, and he would never break a promise to Sakura, even if it cost him his life.

And Kakashi couldn't really help, falling in love with her either.

**NERF XP XD Lol. PLEASE REVIEW if you want VIRTUAL CAKE! Muahaha the stakes are rising -grins- ANYways, hope you all liked this chapter, because I didn't lmao XD. I just thought it was kinda...blah... Lol I'll update soon, with a longer and better chapter that I will make perfect until I'm saticifed with it and it'll make you all proud! WOOT! Lol :-D Well, until the next chapter! Hugs&kisses!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yaaay so many of you got cake too XD lol Alright, hope everyone enjoys this chapter! ****Oh, and just one quick thing first, to the person who keeps flaming this story anonymously, (wimp wont even leave their email adress lmao) I just want to say this: **

**One: I really don't care what you think about this story, _my _story, because you're the only one who doesn't seem to like it, so yes, that is why I delete your rude flames, because they are pointless and I will never stop writting, so stop trying to "get in my head" and "make me feel bad" because anyone by the likes of you will never do it lol. **

**and, **

**Two: If you really loath my story so much, then why on earth are you still reading it? Lmao.**

**Allllrighty then, now that that pointless shiznick is out of the way, ON TO DA CHAPTER! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...but I DO own this fnafic's plot, and Shiro!! HAHA! **

**Chapter 13: A Little Orange Book...**

Sakura grumbled in her sleep. Her eyes shot open and were welcomed by a darkness that surrounded her like a fish surrounded by water.

"Wh-What?…Where am I?..", the sleep inside of Sakura fogged her memories for a brief moment. Then, inhaling a breath from the pillow underneath her head, it all sprung back to Sakura, "O-Oh yeah…I'm at Kakashi's…"

Looking around herself on the large comfy bed, Sakura could just barely make out the numbers on the clock hanging from the opposite wall.

6:01 am….ew. Sakura yawned silently and stretched her arms far above her pink haired head. For only getting about 5 hours of sleep, Sakura felt extremely rested and rejuvenated.

Just then Sakura's tummy roared like a bear.

"Hmm…hungry I am?…I could just sneak into the kitchen a grab something…no. I don't want to wake Kakashi up..or just take advantage of his fridge.."

Sakura sighed as her stomach made another plea for something to munch on. She would just have to wait…

Too awake to fall back asleep, Sakura scooched to the side of the bed and let her smooth legs dangle over the edge, her toes barely touched the cold hard wood floor. Her emerald eyes had slowly adjusted to the dark room, and Sakura explored it with her vision.

Her eyes rested on the large bookshelf. Curiousity got the better of Sakura, as she silently got up from the bed and made silent steps to the rows upon rows of books.

One particular row, that was just at her eye level, caught her attention. All of the books were bright orange and stood out in the dark. Sakura smirked.

"I've always wondered what was in these dumb "Come Come Paradise" books…", Sakura whispered, reaching up and pulling the first book in line from it's place. No dust, it was read recently…along with the rest of them.

Flipping to the first page, Sakura put her weight on one leg, cocked her hip and began to read. After the first few pages, Sakura became almost bored. There was nothing special in this book at all! She couldn't understand what Kakashi loved so much about them! Until she read just a bit farther on…

""_He looked at her furiously. _

"_I hate you when you do this!", he roared the the red-hed in front of him. _

"Yes, but enyet you still lust for me!", the woman shrieked back, ripping off her shirt in front of his eyes.

With an intense growl, he lunged forward and launched his tongue down her throat.

Within seconds they're clothes were torn from each other and they lay there together on his soft shaggy carpet. His lips enclosed her left nipple, as his manhood thrust deeply into her dripping pussy.

Cries of bliss and agony escaped her mouth as he----""

Sakura snapped the little orange book closed louder then she had expected, "O-Oh my…", her face was cherry red as she quickly replaced the book in it's place.

"That sure explains some things..", Sakura mumbled, her face still flushed and her mind spinning.

"Like it? That was always my favorite book.", a deep voice chuckled from behind Sakura.

Leaping two feet into the air, Sakura whizzed around and gasped, face a new shade of pink, "Ka-Kakashi!? I...I uh.."

Even though Kakashi was wearing his mask, Sakura could tell that he was grinning underneath it, "No need to be embarrassed Sakura, I'd be curious too."

Sakura didn't want to look Kakashi in the face, so she tried looking down at his feet. That might have been a mistake.

Sakura's face felt as though it had caught on fire. Kakashi stood in front of her, a large gray shirt on and his muscular arms crossed his chest, and he wore black boxers, revealing his masculine legs.

"Uh..I-um…", Sakura tore her shimmering eyes away from Kakashi's groin and looked back up at his revealed eye.

Why was he looking at her like that? Sakura's heartbeat seemed to get faster and louder as Kakashi slowly took a step forward…

…and took the 8th little orange book from it's spot on the shelf. Sakura's face dropped. Dammit.

"You hungry?", Kakashi smiled down at Sakura, after he had obtained his object.

Sakura nodded quietly, then asked, "Kakashi why are you up this early? I didn't wake you did I?!"

"No, no.", Kakashi said thoughtfully, "I just couldn't sleep is all. Well, come on out when you're ready, breakfast will be ready soon."

- - - - -

Sakura had _no_ idea that Kakashi could cook. But when she had come out of his room some time later, he had prepared scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles and coffee.

Fealing fuller then a balloon, Sakura thanked Kakashi for the great meal and went back into his room to lay down, she really wasn't feeling well all of a sudden…and it wasn't because of the food.

Sakura had an eerie feeling in the pit of her mind. She didn't know how long she could keep from telling Kakashi how she felt about him…I mean..he was being so nice to her, takeing care of her so well…and she still couldn't spit her feelings out.

"God, I am such a loser.", Sakura mumbled into Kakashi's pillow.

"You are not."

Lifting her head in a flash, Sakura's cheeks turned pink when she looked up wide-eyed into Kakashi's face. He was sitting on the bed next to her as she layed on her belly.

"How did you know that I wasn't changing into my day clothes?", Sakura asked him, half laughing, half in awed curiosity. (She was still in her big p.j shirt.)

Kakashi smiled, "I really wasn't sure actually." Sakura flushed again and replied playfully, "Perv!"

Kakashi laughed out loud, "That's not a very nice thing to call your old sensei Sakura."

Sakura giggled and answered, sitting up on her knees, and leaning her back against Kakashi, "Well you shouldn't be thinking of walking in on me when I'm changing then! It might just make me pack up and go home!"

"_Might._", Kakashi grinned underneath his mask, "Plus, I'd never let you leave until I delt with those losers anyway."

"Well what if they got caught by the police for drug dealing or something and were sent off to prison for twenty years?"

"Like I said, I'd never let you leave until _I _haave delt with them…no matter how long it takes."

There was a silence between the two for a while, Sakura's face was now bright pink and Kakashi's mask seemed almost unbearable to keep on his face…let alone something inside of him seemed about to burst…

"S-So..", Sakura broke the uncomfortable silence, "I think I'll get dressed, a-and go out for a little while, alright?"

"Sure. Just be careful ok? Where are you gonna go?", Kakashi rubbed his right temple with his finger, as if he had a headache.

"Ino's…I just need to take to her is all.", Sakura said quietly.

Kakashi was quiet for a breif moment, then answered simply, "Okay."

**Woot :-D Lol, Ok this time...PLEASE REVIEW if you want...-thinks-...ICE CREAM!! Lmao XD Hope this saticfied you all for now lol, I will update as soon as my teachers get shot in the face lmao jk jk, I'll update soon though, even considering all of the evil homework my teachers give me T-T -shakes fist at teachers- Lol. ANYways, I have another few things to ask, in your reviews, please answer or please do the following:**

**1.) If you're a BOY and you're reading my fic and if you like it. **

**2.) If you're a GIRL and you're reading my fic and if you like it.**

**and 3.) If you really really really REALLY want there to be a lemon soon. **

**Lol yes I know, kind of stupid but I'm curious to know if there are any guys out there who actually read fanfics -anime sweat drop- Lol :-) Alrighty then, Hugs&kisses!**


	14. Chapter 14

**XD Yaaay I love you all! --blows kisses-- you are all the coolest reviewers ever!! XD Lol! And thanks so much for answering my little questions! Lol Now I know who is male or female lmao XD SWEET! XP ANYways, hope you all like this chapter! Please Enjoy! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 14: Sasuke...**

An icy feeling of worry cupped Sakura's insides as she walked up to the apartment complex in which Ino lived. It was a very nice, clean, rich place…could've guessed…

"I wonder if she's gotten over it yet?…", Sakura mumbled to herself quietly, her shoes gently scuffing the hard stone ground beneath her, "After all…we _are_ best friends…"

Walking slower and slower down the outdoor hallway to Ino's place, Sakura had second thoughts about coming over for this unexpected visit. But no sooner then the thought ran through her head, then she had pressed her index finger against the cold doorbell.

At first there was silence, it was almost releaving, and Sakura had just turned to quickly leave, when she heard quick muffled footsteps rushing for the door. Damn, oh well, she'd have to face Ino sooner or later…

The door opened, and all Sakura could do was stand there with her mouth open..and feel her cheeks turn pink. But finally, she obtained her ability to speak, and said quietly, "S-Sasuke?.."

Sasuke stood in the doorway, he looked mildly shocked to see Sakura standing in front of him. His blue shirt sleeves were rolled up slightly because of the heat, revealing his muscular tan arms.

"Sakura..what are you doing here?, Sasuke replied almost coldly.

"I-I'm…looking for..w-where's Ino?", Sakura stuttered, why was she so damn terrified seeing Sasuke right now!?

"She wont be back until later.", Sasuke snapped quietly, his dark eyes seemed to exam Sakura…up and down, slowly.

Sakura notcied and blushed, but asked back quietly, "U-Um Sasuke…what are you..I-I mean why are you here a-at Ino's?.."

Sasuke smirked, his eyes rested on Sakura's emerald orbs, studying them, making Sakura's breath short.

"I'm living here with her now."

Sasuke smirked successfully. Sakura was silent for a moment, as Sasuke's eyes never allowed her's to escape his stare. And it was then, when a sudden realization hit Sakura. He was trying to break her down. Trying to make her feel jealous, pain, anger, he was trying to make her _cry_.

It would not happen. Sakura clenched her fists. Not ever again.

"What a coinsidence.", Sakura whispered lowly, as Sasuke's eyebrow raised, "_I'm _living with _Kakashi_ right now."

Sasuke mouthed opened slightly, then closed. No sound came out. Sakura smiled, "Just let Ino know that I stopped by."

Sakura turned to leave, feeling victorious over Sasuke, when his strong hand gripped her wrist forcefully. Sakura gasped quietly and looked up at Sasuke, "What are you?!-"

"Sakura,", Sasuke growled dangerously, his mouth only inches form her ear, his breath down her neck, "Stop playing these stupid-ass games…you might get hurt if you keep going at it."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and wrenched her hand away from Sasuke's grasp, "First of all, _don't ever_ touch me ever again! And second, what the hell are you talking about!? What do you mean by 'you might get hurt'…are you _threatening _me!?", Sakura was breathing hard with anger.

Sasuke just stood in front of her, his shock overcome, slightly, and smirking, "Sounds like you've gotten much braver then you used to be Sakura. Let's hope that comes in handy."

"Bastard!", shouted Sakura, and she lunged forward, swinging her arm up to slap Sasuke.

Sasuke caught her hand in mid swing, and squeazed it tightly, making Sakura cringe, "What was that about me not _touching _you again?" Sasuke chuckled pitifully at Sakura.

"Let go, Sasuke!", Sakura struggled to get her hand free, but she was unsuccessful, "I swear I will kick your sorry ass! Let _go_!"

Sasuke couldn't hold back his laughter, as his head tilted back, enjoying the little show. Sakura took this small opportunity, and grasping one of her kunei from her back pocket with her free hand, she lashed it out towards Sasuke's neck.

In a split second, Sasuke had quickly seen the attack coming and released Sakura's hand, going into a backflip out of the way of her weapon. Sakura was beathing hard, both from anger and fear.

Sasuke seemed a little bit flustered as well, he growled at Sakura, "You actually _tried _to cut me, Sakura? I thought that you _loved _me." He mocked her.

Sakura glared and put her weapon away, "No Sasuke. I don't love _you_ anymore, what-so-ever. I love Kakashi."

Sasuke let a loud gasp, unintentionally escape from his throat, as he starred, wide-eyed at Sakura, as she turned and began her walk back to Kakashi's home.

- - - - - 

Sakura broke into a run. She wanted to get back to Kakashi. She _needed _to. Seeing Sasuke…having him touch her again…having him _look _at her like that…made her feel disgusting. Sakura ran faster, her heart pounded painfully, as tears swelled up into her eyes.

She couldn't wait any longer, she would tell Kakashi when she got back. Tell him how she felt. Sakura turned a sharp corner, almost colliding with a telephone pole but just avoiding it.

Sakura's legs felt like jelly by the time she reached Kakashi's building, but never-the-less, she jumped up the four flights of stairs three steps at a time.

Finally reaching her destinated door, Sakura's lungs ached, and tears were streaming down he cheeks. She was terrified, not only by what Sasuke had said to her, but of what Kakashi would do when she told him…

Bursting though the door, Sakura shut it behind her a little louder then she had intended.

Kakashi walked casually out from the living room, his revealed eye was only curious, before her saw Sakura damp with sweat, and tears on her face.

"S-Sakura what's wrong?", Kakashi asked, walking over and resting his hands on her shoulders, "You're trembling Sakura. What happened with Ino?"

Sakura's emerald eyes starred up into the face of the man she loved, "Sh-She wasn't th-there..I-I talked with S-Sasuke."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "What did he say to you.", he gently led Sakura to the couch and sat her down next to him.

"To j-just stop playing g-games or something…o-or else I might g-get hurt…"

A angry growl seemed to elope from Kakashi's chest, and he stood up, "I'll need to ask him about that."

Kakashi made to leave his apartment, "I'll be back soon Sakura, stay here."

Sakura's eyes filled with fresh tears and she stood up shakily, "Ka-Kakashi no! Wait!"

Blinded with furry, Kakashi continued to the door. Sakura sobbed quietly, and before his hand reached the doorknob, she shouted to him desperately, "Kakashi, I _love _you!"

**O.O --gasps-- lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW, and warning, there MIGHT (key word people) MIGHT, be a lemon in the next chapter!! XD Hugs&kisses! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hehe, this was fun to write, enjoy. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 15: Simply Love**

Kakashi stood frozen, his hand still just above the doorknob, his revealed eye, locked onto Sakura's tear stained face, shocked. Sakura began to tremble so much that Kakashi could actually see her moving from across the room,

"I-I love you Kakashi!", Sakura repeated quietly. Sobbing, Sakura rested her face into the palms of her hands and tried to run past Kakashi to lock herself in his room. But the ninja stopped her in mid run.

"I-I'm sorry Kakashi! I'm g-g-going to back my things! I'm so s-stupid for saying th-that!", Sakura cried, refusing to look Kakashi in the face, and struggling to escape his grasp, "J-Just let me go Ka-!"

Kakashi cut Sakura off, with a gentle 'click' from door as he locked it. Sakura was silent now, but her body continued to tremble, her eyes pinched shut, as though she were a bad puppy about to be slapped on the head.

She waited for Kakashi to say something…_anything_, even if it was a rejection…she just needed to hear him speak!

"Sakura..", Kakashi finally said quietly, using his hand to lift her chin up, so that they were face to face, Sakura's eyes widened greatly to see that Kakashi had removed his mask, "I wont ever let you go."

He kissed her. Softly, warmly. Overcome with shock and emotion, Sakura let tears freely run down her cheeks, as she wraped her arms greatfully around Kakashi neck. And as if on 'Q', Kakashi's hands slithered down Sakura's waist, and his arms pulled her slender body closer into him.

"_Please…please don't let this be a dream…"_, Sakura prayed, her cheeks pink and insides ready to burst.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a tiny squeaze on the bottom of each of her thighs.

"Eep!", was what Sakura managed to squeak out, as Kakashi smirked down at her. Nope, not a dream.

Sakura was about to withdraw herself from Kakashi, feeling embarrassed of what just happened, but when she tried to move, Kakashi's grip on her became tighter.

Her emerald eyes large and innocent, Sakura looked up into Kakashi's face. His dark revealed eye twinkled, as he carefully lifted Sakura, bridle style, and carried her down to his bedroom, not uttering a word.

Sakura's heart was pounding, she was still in such great shock over what was taking place just then, that she didn't notice herself lying on her back on Kakashi's bed until she heard the rasp of the blinds being shut.

Licking her lips nervously, Sakura began to temble once again, but a little less then before. No sooner then Sakura began to shake, then Kakashi gently climbed onto the bed, and was now looming over Sakura, his knees on either side of her slender waist, his hands on either side of her face.

Trapping her, conceiling her…good thing she didn't mind.

"Sakura…you really love me?", Kakashi whispered above her, his revealed lips just centimeters above Sakura's pleading ones.

"Y-Yes, Kakashi…", Sakura breathed back, wanting him to kiss her so badly that her jaw almost seemed to be in pain. Kakashi answered Sakura by shifting his face to the left just a bit and letting his hot breath run down her neck. Sakura let a quick moan escape her throat as squirmed underneath Kakashi and squished her knees together.

"Lusty little thing…", Kakashi smiled, letting her lips just barely touch Sakura's neck line. Sakura moaned quietly again, and goosebumps covered her skin as Kakashi lifted his hand from next to Sakura head to slowly unzipping her long dress, until Sakura laid under him in a clean white laced bra and panty.

Kakashi couldn't help but to let himself slowly examine this beauty that was Sakura.

"My how you've grown", Kakashi whispered huskily as his ungloved hand brushed over Sakura's creamy smooth stomach. Sakura let out a breath of hot air as Kakashi sat on his haunches for a breif moment to shrug off his heavy green vest and pull his under shirt off.

Resuming his place, looming over Sakura closely, Kakashi gently kissed her, letting his hot tongue massage her own tenderly.

Sakura's cheeks had aquired a gentle pink haze, as she finally decided to give Kakashi a little more pleasure then he was giving her. Gingerly, Sakura lifted her hands from her sides, and let them slide down, slowly, across Kakashi's hard chest and abs.

Her cool hands on his stomach and chest was a pleasure that Kakashi had longed for from Sakura for much too long now, he let a deep moan erupt in Sakura's mouth, feeling her smooth hands move their way to his pants line. He was disappointed when they stopped their.

Sakura was almost afraid to go past Kakashi's hard abs…she wouldn't know what to do if she did! So slowly, Sakura let her index finger's nail, gently run along Kakashi's pant line on his bare skin. As she did this Kakashi's body shuddered quickly and he let out something that sounded like a growl escape form his chest.

Coming out of the passionate kiss for much needed air, Kakashi starred so deeply into Sakura's emerald eyes that she thought he was for sure reading her thoughts. Lifting and then slightly ducking her head, Sakura kissed Kakashi neck hotly, gently nibbling here and there.

Kakashi smiled, his cheeks finally had a hint of pink of them, as he let his strong hand run down Sakura's thighs and finally inbetween them. Sakura hadn't expected this, and when she felt Kakashi tugging her panties out of the way, she gasped frightfully.

Sure, she knew what was coming, but it was her first time and she didn't know what the hell to do. The only thing that Sakura _really _knew about sex was that it both hurt and felt good.

"You alright?..", Kakashi asked her quietly, his was already panting slightly.

Sakura gulped and nodded quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking him in the face. She smiled nervously. Kakashi smiled back and kissed her quietly, "You're wet.", he grinned, as he slowly slid his index finger into he womanhood.

Sakura slightly pulled away from Kakashi's kiss and groaned a bit. She was so tight inside, Kakashi thought wearily, it wouldn't be easy for her.

"Ka-Kakashi..", Sakura gasped, her grip grew slightly tighter around his neck.

"Yeah?", he replied, looking her in the eyes. Sakura looked almost ashamed to say it, but she stuttered quietly, "Pl-Please, I don't kn-know what I'm doing…talk m-me through this ok?" She breathed quietly but in large breaths. Kakashi nodded, and kissed her forhead softly, "Just relax. Don't fight it."

Sakura tried to obey, finding it difficult at first, but in a few moments, Kakashi's second finger was welcomed greatly. Sakura moaned in bliss as Kakashi slowly worked his fingers, in and out, in and out.

Soon enough Kakashi's entire hand was wet, Sakura was moaning so lustfully that it was driving Kakashi crazy. He pulled his fingers out of her, watching her chest heave up and down, Kakashi smirked quietly, lowering his hips down to Sakura's.

Sakura was catching her breath so loudly that she almost didn't here the sound of a belt being unbuckled or tossed across the room, she also almost didn't hear the sound of a zipper being undone. But Sakura _did _feel something long, hard, and thick hit her thigh…not that she could've missed it.

Sakura gasped and rested up on her elbows, gazing in "awe" at Kakashi. She gupled, and looked back at Kakashi's face.

Gently, Kakashi smirked and kissed Sakura's lips, letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

Kakashi was breathing as though he just ran 4 miles, it was husky and gravily…Sakura was getting wetter every second just listening to it.

"Sakura.", Kakashi breathed down her neck hotly, "I love you too." Sakura felt unexpected tears begin to form in her eyes, as she finally heard the words that she so longed to hear from Kakashi, "And I'm sorry to say…but this may hurt, but please try to relax."

Sakura was about to reply, but became utterly speechless when Kakashi pushed himself into her pussy in one great thrust.

Sakura's eyes widened to the brim, and her fingers dug into Kakashi's back, and then, came the scream.

She cried, loudly. Her fingers were almost cutting into Kakashi's back, and tears flowed down her cheeks, she tried to withdrawl her hips from Kakashi's.

But Kakashi held her firm, locking his arm around her waist Kakashi kept himself onto Sakura, and although his buddy was shuddering greatly in an erge to move on with this, he controlled himself, "S-Sakura..", he rasped, "Relax.", Kakashi kissed her lips gently, "The pain will stop, just try to relax, allow it…"

He cooed and comforted Sakura, as he slowly began to work his hips, in and out, in, and out. Sakura winced every time Kakashi pushed further back into her womanhood, but she delt with it, and soon, as Kakashi's hips moved swifter, Sakura found herself to being calling out, "Faster!" and "Oooh KAKASHI!"

Grunting, Kakashi worked faster, harder, longer thrusts into Sakura's dripping pussy, his chest rudding again hers, he whispered her name hoarsly, as she shouted his out along with pleading comands.

The pains came and went, but no matter what Sakura felt, something deep in Kakashi's chest growled, and he snapped as a ninja as he kept at it greatly, he almost seemed to be someone else as he thrust into her with such great force, even when Sakura would plead for him to slow down a bit at times, those words seemed to be unheard.

Their blissful shouts and moans would be heard from space if not for Kakashi thick walled apartment.

"S-Sakura", Kakashi growled huskily, kepping his pace on her, "H-How are you holding up?.."

"Ye-YES!", Sakura whimpered, pleading for Kakashi not to get distracted.

So they went on for what seemed like blissful hours. Sakura came first, calling Kakashi's name loudly, and after serveal more thrusts from Kakashi, he came as well and after holding himself up that whole time, Kakashi collapsed next to Sakura, both panting, but then Kakashi pulled Sakura close and kissed her lips gently.

"H-How was that?..", Kakashi smirked down to Sakura's pink face.

"Good Sensei.", Sakura smiled up at him cutely. Kakashi chuckled, but then looked down at Sakura, "Hmm well I don't know if 'good' will cover it Sakura…looks like I'll have to try again."

Sakura blushed at the thought, and she lifted her head and kissed Kakashi, and with her eyes full of fresh salty tears, she whispered, "Kakashi, thank you for loving me back."

Kakashi embraced Sakura, still panting slightly, "Sakura, how could I _not _love you?"

He kissed her grateful lips, as they vowed their love for one another, and drifted into a peaceful slumber after they're perfect night…only to have the next morning shatter it into pieces…

**Lol Are you people happy now?! XD Hehe hope you liked the lemon!! PLEASE REVIEW it! Lol. I didn't really like how it turned out, my others were better lmao XD But oh well, I hope YOU liked it anyway!! XD lol I'll update soon! Hugs&kisses!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ello XD Lol. Glad you all liked the lemon hehe lol. Well there's a little story behind the "making" of it lmao. Ok, so when I was writing it, everything was going perfect and it was --grins-- REALLY yummy XD lmao But, for some God-damn reason, my computer shut off!!! --GASP-- So I freaked out and turned it back on...but the whole lemon didn't save!!! It was a total heartbreaker and I lost interest in wrting it for about oh...--thinks-- two days lmao So yeah, that's why the lemon in this story isn't as good as it could've been and why it seemed rushed (to me anyway lol) Ok, enough babble XD lol Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 16: Snake in the Grass**

His sharrigan eye snapped open quickly. Silently, Kakashi looked at the woman cradled on his bare chest and in his masculine arms as she slept peacefully, her breathing soft and warm.

After assuring that Sakura was peacefully safe, Kakashi slipped out of his bed silently…he felt another chakura…close by. Pulling on a pair of baggy black sweats quickly, and his mask, Kakashi moved on silent feet down the hallway of his home.

The chakura was close, it almost seemed to be _inside_ the house…but no, it couldn't be…

Just as Kakashi passed the entrance into the living room, a kunei flew through the air like a viper jet, silent and aimed perfectly for Kakashi's temple.

Kakashi whipped his head around so that the knife like weapon would've pierced his left eye deeply, but instead of this happening, he caught it milileters before it hit with his middle and index finer.

"What the hell are you doing here?", Kakashi growled deeply, bringing the kunei down from his face.

"You seemed happier to see me last time Kakashi", Sasuke smirked, as he rested sloppily on Kakashi's couch.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "Get out."

Sasuke just chuckled at his ex-sensei, "Or what? You aren't my teacher anymore, Hatake. You can't tell me what to do."

Kakashi's grip on the kunei tightened

"Not that I ever really listened before.", Sasuke added, smirking devilishly.

"Sasuke, one more chance. Leave.", the danger in Kakashi's voice sent a quick streak of worry through Sasuke's veins, but it quickly surpassed.

"Where is Sakura, Kakashi?..", Sasuke smiled once again, then continued, "Or should I say…_how _was Saku-"

Before he had finished the sentence, Sasuke found himself slammed face down on the hard oak coffee table, the kunei in Kakashi's hand held firmly against the front of his neck, his arms both pinned firmly behind him.

"Don't you _dare _talk about her that way.", Kakashi said in a terrifying, calm rage.

Sasuke barred his teeth together like a dog and snapped back hoarsely from the lack of oxygen he was getting, "Planning on killing me Kakashi? Just for asking a simple question about little miss Sakura…she's grown into quite a looker dont'cha think? But still, Ino's a much better catch if you catch my drift."

"Shut your mouth Sasuke.", Kakashi snarled, pressing the kunei sharply closer into Sasuke's neck. A tiny line a blood appeared where the kunei touched.

"Ka-Kakashi,", Sasuke gulped, narrowing his eyes into slants that resembled snakes, "Keep a close eye on Sakura. You never know when a simple accident could accure…or who might stop by, have you heard of a man named, Shiro yet?.."

Grasping Sasuke firmly, Kakashi spun his around and held him by the collars of his blue shirt, "How the hell are you connected with him."

Sasuke just smirked and replied, "The guy and his buddies may seem like jackasses in the head, but let's just say they've been known to do some notty things to the women they want…and right now they want Sakura…it would certainly be a shame if they found out she was here…"

Kakashi's fist collided head on with Sasuke's jaw, sending a small stream of blood from the side of his mouth.

"Bastard. Sasuke, do you really think that I'd be intimidated by you? Let alone blackmailed?"

Blood dripping down his lip, Sasuke coughed, "Funny, I thought you _cared _about Sakura, wanted to _protect _her. That's why you screwed her right?"

The next blow from Kakashi sent Sasuke flying across the room, and he collided with the front door. Blood dripped from his nose and the other side of his mouth now.

"Sasuke, don't question how I feel about Sakura, _ever. _Now get the hell out, and if you _ever_ consider coming to my home again, be ready to die.", Kakashi grasped Sasuke by the sleeve of his shirt and tossed his out of the way of the door, opened the door, and grabbing Sasuke again, literally, through him out,

"And the same goes for this bastard Shiro, if he _ever_ comes near Sakura again, I _will _slaughter him." then Kakashi slammed on Sasuke's bleeding face.

- - - - -

Walking down the hallway softly, Kakashi opened the door to his bedroom, to see Sakura sleeping peacefully still. Rubbing his watering eyes on his sleeveless arm, Kakashi went and crawled back next to Sakura.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead as she self-consciously cuddled up to his chest in her sleep.

He hugged her tightly. Never, would he let anyone harm her.

"Sakura...I love you. Don't ever forget it.", Kakashi whispered in her ear, "I will protect you, to the death. Your life…means more to me then mine does."

Kakashi kissed her forehead softly again, and it was strange…he couldn't really understand it, but tears had gathered in his eyes again.

**I am so sorry if you're a Sasuke lover lmao XD Because personally I have nothig against him, it's just that this is how he fits into my story is all --anime sweat drop-- lol. ANYways PLEASE REVIEW!! And I shall update soon with another loveable chapter XD lol Thanks! Hugs&kisses!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Woot, an update for you all XD Lol Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...but I DO own Shiro! And this fanfic's plot! HAHA!!**

**Chapter 17: Sore**

Sakura's emerald eyes fluttered open softly. Ouch. Her thighs were sore. Glancing around herself a bit groggily because of the annoyance between her legs, she was contented by the sight of muscular arms wrapped cozily around her waist. She smiled.

Twisting her body slowly, quietly, Sakura turned herself around to face Kakashi, who was sleepy soundly next to her. Sakura noticed that his mask, and some pants, were now on him.

"_When did he get up?…" , _Sakura thought quietly to herself, her eyes looking over Kakashi's chest and abs slowly. Sighing quietly, Sakura pulled a sheet up from underneath the blanket on the bed to over her breasts a bit more.

"Good afternoon Ms."

Sakura jumped from the sudden break in silence, she looked up at Kakashi and smiled, "Hi."

Kakashi chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore.", Sakura admitted shyly, Kakashi hugged her tightly and replied apologetically, "Sorry."

Sakura blushed a very light pink, "Don't worry about it…it was worth it."

Kakashi smiled as well, bent he neck over and kissed Sakura's lips gently, he didn't have to tell her about Sasuke, not yet anyway.

"You hungry? I'll make you something!", Sakura asked cutely, she smiled like an innocent little girl.

Kakashi laughed again, "No, I'm alright. How about you?"

Sakura shook her rosey hair covered head back and forth, "I'm not really hungry either, thanks."

Kakashi smirked the adorableness of the woman he loved, and as long as he lived, he'd never let anyone hurt her, no matter what Sasuke said to try and blackmail him. Kakashi kissed Sakura again, as if to promise that to her silently.

- - - - - - - - -

Slamming his fist heavily into the wall in front of him, Shiro shouted stupidly, "How the HELL are we supposed to find this bitch?!"

Shiro and his gang, all sat in a small room that was located in the back of an old abandoned factory, it was their meeting place.

"How DARE she! Just hiding her ass like that. BITCH!", Shiro continued to curse at Sakura, though she wasn't there.

"Shiro, calm yourself you dumb ass."

Shiro whirled his spiky black haired head around and barked, "Who the hell are you!?"

Sasuke stepped quietly out of the shadows, his blood stained shirt and face made him look unbelievably terrifying to the group of four in front of him.

"That doesn't matter,", Sasuke replied quietly, as the three other men in the room gulped and backed away slowly, "What matters is that I know where the girl you're looking for is."

The members of Shiro's gang began to let out stupid cries of joy, but were shut up by Shiro, "How do _you _know where she is….are you a cop?! How'd you know that we were here!?….Or who I am!?", Shiro shrieked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "You dumb bastards have been on the news many-a-time. You're rapists, everyone in Japan knows who you are. And if I were a cop, you would all either be dead or in prison by now. And to answer you're first question, I know where she is, because she told me, and I was there this morning."

With their mouths opened to the ground, the gang starred in awe at Sasuke.

"So…where is she?!", Shiro thundered, jumping to his feet.

"Y-Yeah we've been trying to find her for forever!", one of the men called stupidly.

"Fess up scary dude!", called the third.

The last member just nodded in agreement.

Sasuke couldn't believe these retards, he sighed and rubbed the top of his nose with index finger and thumb in annoyance, "First off,", Sasuke growled, "I'll tell you that in a minute. Second, I just want to warn you, if you're planning on taking advantage of her, you'll probably be killed by her…"--Sasuke tried to think of a good word for this,-- "_boyfriend._"

"Well does this chick live with him or something?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well, come on, how tuff can this guy be!?"

"Two words dumb asses, Hatake Kakashi."

The three other men behind Shiro looked absolutely clueless, but Shiro's eyes widened underneath his sunglasses, "H-H-Hatake, Ka-Ka-Kakashi?! That…ninja?!"

Sasuke smirked and nodded. The only reason that Shiro knew what a powerful ninja Kakashi was, or even knew who Kakashi _was, _was because that he was one of his first ever students.

It was true. Shiro was in Kakashi's first ever team, when Kakashi first became a sensei. Shiro, was a _terrible_ student, and was failed pathetically by Kakashi, but considering that Shiro never wanted to be a ninja in the first place, stopped all training for himself, and almost forgot about his ninja training days.

Taking a piece of paper and grabbing a pen from one of the tables near him, Sasuke scribbled down something, left the paper on the table, turned and walked out of the tiny room, smirking on his way out, "Have fun."

An address was written on the paper.

- - - - - -

"Kakashi, I don't think I should stay here", Sakura said quietly, drying a dish from the sink slowly in her hands.

Kakashi looked at her from the sink where he was washing the dishes, "What do you mean?"

"I just…I've been getting a bad feeling. Like, it's not…not safe for _you _if I stay here.", she continued timidly, "And the last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"Sakura,", Kakashi took his hands from the soapy water and dried them off, "I'm willing to give my life for you."--Kakashi wrapped his arms softly around her in an embrace--, "Don't worry about me, I will protect you, everything will work out. I promise, okay?"

Sakura nodded and felt a lump forming in her throat, "Thank you.", she returned his embrace.

After a moment of tender silence, Kakashi asked Sakura innocently, "You wanna watch a movie?"

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled, "What _kind_ of movie Kakashi?"

"Oh nothing bad…", Kakashi said casually, smiling his adorable smile.

"An Icha Icha movie?", Sakura grinned up at him.

"Maaabye.", Kakashi's cheeks turned light pink and he chuckled.

Sakura laughed and glomped Kakashi, "Sure, it could actually be, _fun._"

Kakashi smirked.

**Hehe, I thought that was a cute ending --winks winks-- XD Lol. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll update soon, but I just want you all to know, --clears throat-- SCHOOL SUCKS HUGE MONKEY BALLS!! TT Mk :-D! Lol I'm sure you can all agree. ANYways, I also just wanted to know, whoever has an account on youtube, let me know so we can talk, if you want to anyway! lol Thanks XD Well, that's all for now! Hugs&kisses!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Woot another chapter XD I love writing this lol, it's so fun! Well, ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 18: Pain**

Running a comb through her tangled pink hair, Sakura hummed a little tune gently to herself. She and Kakashi hadn't left the apartment the entire day before, and it was now five o'clock in the afternoon.

Glancing behind herself in the mirror, Sakura saw Kakashi dozing peacefully on the couch…clothes-less.

Sakura's cheeks flared a bit as she grinned and tore her eyes away from just under his hips, to continue straightening herself up in the mirror.

"He's so sweet…", Sakura whispered to herself quietly, setting her brush down and turning the water on in the sink gently to let it warm up, "Putting up with me like this…not that he doesn't totally love it.", Sakura giggled quietly, "And I can't complain much either."

Sakura was wearing a pair of tight, dark blue jeans, and a black laced bra. She was tired, really tired (duh she was with Kakashi XD), and was taking her sweet time with getting dressed for the…late afternoon.

When the water had finally warmed to a nice temperature, Sakura bent over the sink and carefully claimed handfuls of water onto her delicate face. After washing her face completely, Sakura shut the water off and groped the air for the towel rack.

She finally found it, and pulling a fluffy white towel off of it, she dried her face and looked in the mirror. Her face was now smoothly clean, but her hair was messy again from getting wet. Damn.

Brushing her hair out once more, Sakura then brushed her teeth and applied a small, but just enough amount of mascara and eye liner to herself.

She had taken a shower just a bit earlier, so her legs were shaved, soft, and shapely.

Sighing contently to herself, Sakura looked back once again through the mirror, Kakashi wasn't on the couch.

"Eh?", Sakura wondering quietly, exiting the bathroom and shuffling in the living room, "Kakashi?"

Where'd he go?! Sakura stepped out onto the deck, there was a nice, 20 foot drop below, she doubt he just jumped off to go for a walk. Coming back into the house, Sakura searched the kitchen, bathroom and finally Kakashi's room.

He wasn't anywhere.

"Oh God.", Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, "Did something happen to him?!"

Tearing through the house again, Sakura called his name louder and louder, "Kakashi?! Kakashi!"

In the back of the house, Kakashi's room, Sakura suddenly heard the front door slam shut. A cold fear shot through her body, as a figure appeared quickly in the doorway of the room…

"Sakura, are you ok?", Kakashi asked, confusion in his voice as he looked at Sakura innocently, he was fully dressed in his usual outfit.

A fifty pound weight seemed to be lifted from Sakura's chest as she glared at Kakashi, storming up to him, "Where were you!? I was freaking out Kakashi! I thought something had happened to you!"

Kakashi still looked a bit clueless, "Sorry, Sakura. I was just stepping out to get the paper."

Kakashi held up the comics from that days newspaper innocently.

A sweat drop rolled down Sakura's head.

- - - - - -

By six o'clock, both Kakashi and Sakura craved to get out of the house. So they decided it's be nice to go out for dinner, and maybe go for a walk afterwards in the park.

Infact, they did just that. They went out for Chinese, and once they were full enough that they felt like they'd burst, Sakura forced Kakashi to allow her to pay the bill and they left the restaurant and headed for the park.

"Kakashi, why…", Sakura started quietly, once they had walked smoothly a little more then halfway through the public green park.

"'Why' what?", Kakashi asked, letting his masculine arm slip around her waist, his revealed eye swinted in a cute smile.

"Why…would Sasuke be so upset about, 'us'?", Sakura murmered quietly, looking at her feet.

Kakashi was silent for a moment, then answered, "You know…I'm not sure."

Sakura looked both shocked and disappointed, "Do you think he's…jealous, mabye?"

Again, Kakashi remained silent as they walked on. But just as he was about to answer Sakura, Kakashi stopped walking, abruptly, so that Sakura alongside him stopped as well.

"Wha?-", Kakashi cut Sakura off by putting his index finger to his masked lips in a motion to be quiet, but he whispered deeply to her anyway, "Someone's joined us."

Obeying in being silent, Sakura listened intently to the quiet air around them. Kakashi was definitely correct, there was another chakura present, an unfriendly one as a matter of fact. How did she not sence this before?!

Sakura glared into the darkness of the trees around herself and Kakashi, slowly, they pulled they're kunei from their pockets.

"Who is it…can you tell?", Sakura whispered under her breath, her ears and eyes alert.

"I can hardly believe it…but yeah.", Kakashi growled quietly at first, but as the sentence ended Kakashi quickly raised his voice and lunged behind Sakura, hurling his kunei into a nearbye bush. And as he did, Sakura whirled around just in time to see a man pounce from the bush in a shriek of pain.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of the man with the kunei implanted in his left arm, "It-It's him!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he crackled his knuckles, "Shiro Kazazume. It's been a while."

As blood oozed from his arm, Shiro glared back at Kakashi, to Sakura, to Kakashi, and back to Sakura, and again, back to Kakashi, "Not long enough Hatake.", he rasped, cradling his arm and yanking the blood soaked kunai out, "So hows this bitch been Kakashi? Huh? Oh wait, don't tell me. I'll find out for myself."

Sakura gasped and took a shaky step back, Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he flew forward, pulling out two more kunai and tossing each of them forcefully into Shiro's thighs.

Shouting out in horrified pain, Shiro had no more time to react, because Kakashi was now holding him up by the collar of his shirt, "Would've thought you'd try this shit at my home Shiro, but I see in public is just as good for you."

Slamming his fist hard into Shiro's jaw sent a stream of blood through the air. Kakashi didn't stop there, throwing Shiro into the trunk of a nearbye oak, Kakashi lunged out with blow after blow, to his jaw, face, gut, stomach…thick blood covered the grass around them.

Sakura just looked on, horror struck. Kakashi…she had never seen him…with such, such…blind _fury, _in all her life of knowing him. And now, he was beating this man, _killing_ him.

Out of unknowing fear, Sakura dropped her kunai, and ran a few steps forward, "Kakashi!", she called desperately.

Whether it was the horrible moans of pain from Shiro, or the beating of Kakashi's fists, Sakura's voice did not reach Kakashi's ears.

"Kakashi!", Sakura shrieked, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't let Kakashi kill him, "Kakashi STOP!"

Finally, Kakashi heard her, and, still grasped onto Shiro's colar, Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Sakura. His devel intended eyes quickly softened when he saw Sakura's tear stained face.

"Ka-Kakashi, please. S-Stop. I've never seen you this way be-before. Pl-Please, stop.", Sakura sobbed, lifting her hands to cover her fear stricken face.

Kakashi turned his head back around, and looked at the pitiful site before him. Shiro was more then three quarters dead. Two of his ribs were broken, and his nose. Three teeth were on the blood stained grass at his feet. And blood also completely covered his once handsome face, his arms, stomach and clothes, everything, was completely submerged in his own blood.

"I vowed to slaughter this man, Sakura.", Kakashi said quietly, looking at his blood covered fists, "If he ever came near you again."

Letting go of the grasp Kakashi had on Shiro's shirt, Shiro slumped dully to the grass below, moaning a bit.

"It-It's just…", Sakura cried quietly, "Kakashi, please, you looked so terrifying…"

Kakashi calmy walked to Sakura, and embraced her, "Sakura, I'm, sorry I scared you.", Sakura held him back, "But rememeber, I promised to never let anyone hurt you Sakura. And I will not brake that promise."

Sakura nodded quietly, but suddenly Kakashi grabbed Sakura's arms forcefully, squeezing tightly. Sakura gritted her teeth together, "Ouch! K-Kakashi, what are you?-"

Looking up, Sakura cried out in shock, as she was starring into the face of Shiro, unbeaten and healthy, and looking quickly over his shoulder, Sakura was horrified to see Kakashi, as the one dying at the tree's trunk painfully.

"How..What?!", Sakura shrieked, as Shiro grinned evily and their surroundings dissolved around them, "What's going on?! Kakashi!", Sakura screamed, as along with the surroundings, Kakashi began to disappear, and in the place of him, a large mattress.

"Hope you're ready.", Shiro smirked like the devil, and his slowly dragged Sakura to the mattress. Horrified, Sakura faught and pulled back, "No! NO! Kakashi! KAKASHI!!"

Sakura seemed to be imoble, no matter how hard she tried, her body just seemed as though it were allowing Shiro to force her on the mattress, tear her clothes off, loom over her…

"KAKASHI!!", Sakura shrieked, shooting up from the couch. Nightmare. Sakura's heart pounded. They had gotten home from they're walk over an hour ago, and Sakura felt like taking a nap once inside.

Lunging into the room, Kakashi questioned worriedly, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Ni-Nightmare….", Sakura breathed, "It was just…and nightmare..."

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD Lol Thank you all, and yes yes, I shall update with great speed lol. Blame dumb-ass finals for the lateness lol. Well, ttyl my guys and gals ;-D Love'ya all! Hugs&kisses!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I LOVE CHRISTMAS BREAK!!!! XD Enjoy the chapter! lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 19: Mission**

"Sakura,", Kakashi sat down on the couch beside Sakura, embracing her into his arms tightly, as her breath was short and skippy from fright, "I'm worried about all of these nightmares you've been having…do you wanna talk about anything with me? I'm sure I can help you feel better."

Sakura raised her arms shakily and let them slip around Kakashi's neck quietly, she shook her head, "I-I'm fine Kakashi. It's just stress…I'm sure of it. Thank you though."

Kakashi closed his revealed eye and sighed, "Alright. But if you ever need to talk with me about this…you know you can."

Sakura nodded, and Kakashi gave her a quick loving kiss, "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah.", Sakura smiled, as the couple stood up. Sakura glanced at the clock, it was 8:30 pm…the night was young and she was rested from her nap, meaning that she'd be up until quite late,

"What do you want to do tonight?", Kakashi asked Sakura slyly, letting his arm slip casually around her waist, breaking her from her thoughts.

Sakura grinned up at him, "Not tonight Kakashi!", she giggled, as he pouted through his mask, tickled her ribs and replied, smiling, "Alright. No worries, I think we both need a break anyway."

They both laughed.

- - - - - -

He drummed his fingers along his splintered wooden desk over and over again, and from behind his dark sunglasses he glared at his comrads, and smiled, "Tonight.", was the only word that escaped his now grinning lips.

Cracking there knuckles and chuckling in glee, Shiro's three men soon began shuffling around, fetching all of the necessary things that they would need for that night.

The first man went into the corner of the room and grasped several heavy leather bonds.

The second one went into one of the farther back rooms and after a moment came back out with a video camera and a laptop.

And the last man had to only pick up a dirty brown duffle back which was lying on the floor across the room. It contained their necessary items, knifes, two guns, heavy gray tape, and several pairs of rusty handcuffs.

Shiro slowly stood up from his seat, and along with his equipped men, exited the old warehouse.

"This wont be easy.", Shiro growled to his followers, "The man who lives with this bitch is dangerous, more dangerous then anyone you losers have ever known."

"Then how're we gonna pull this off Shiro?!", one of the gang members asked, sounding disappointed.

"Who am I?", Shiro spun around and grabbed the speaker by his shirt collar. The man almost shrieked in fear of Shiro, he finally stuttered, "Sh-Shiro?"

Shiro smirked and tossed the man away towards the other two members of his gang, whom were almost trembling themselves, "That's _exactly_ how."

- - - - -

The annoyance of the telephone's blaring ring was almost unbearable to Sakura's ears as Kakashi just seemed to ignore it, reading one of his little orange books on the couch in peace.

"Kakashi? Are you gonna answer your phone anytime soon?!", she asked him, and grinned slightly annoyed.

Kakashi looked up from his "Come Come" book, his revealed eye both shocked and innocent, "Phone? Wha-?", the phone blared off again, "Ohhhh _that _phone!", Kakashi hopped up and smiled his covered smile as he answer the phone on the tenth ring,

"Hello?"

By pretending to read a magazine on the couch next to the spot where Kakashi sat, she Made it appear as though she wasn't eavesdropping, although she actually was, and Sakura was able to catch the conversation:

"_Hatake, we have a mission for you, now_"

"Now?!", Kakashi whispered and glanced back at Sakura quickly, "…Well, what is it about?"

"_I'm not legible to give that information. You are required to see the Hokage, she'll give you the information._"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, something didn't seem right about this, "Who is speaking right now?"

There was a short silence on the other end of the line.

"_This does not matter Hatake. You and the other junin are being called for now, you must not keep the Hokage waiting._"

This time Kakashi was silent for a brief second…before he answered, "I'll be right over.", then he set the phone down.

Not turning around to look at Sakura, Kakashi said quietly, "I know that you heard all of that Sakura."

Her emerald eyes watering quickly, Sakura wiped them off on her sleeve and answered, "This sounds important, you should leave, quickly." Fear was slowly creeping through Sakura's body.

Kakashi answered by turning towards Sakura, sitting next to her, and he hugged her, tightly.

"Ka-Kakashi, please you can't keep the others waiting!", Sakura cried, "I'll be fine, you're missions don't usually last that long! Two to Three days t-tops I bet!"

Kakashi answered quietly, "Sakura…I don't have to go…"

"No!", Sakura snapped, a tears flew from her eyes unintentionally, "You have to! Don't y-you dare let me stop you!"

"Sakura…", Kakashi whispered to her, "I know you're scared…I am too. But I promise, I will be back as soon I can manage. Alright?"

Sakura's chin trembled, but she nodded bravely, and Kakashi kissed her silently, because standing up and exiting his home…leaving Sakura alone in the darkening night…

**Happy late holidays everyone!! XD Lol I hope you all got what you wanted!! My favorite things that I got for christmas are my mp3 player, and DDR!! (Dance Dance Revolution) O.O SO FUN! I get A's on the medium level!! WOOT! --dances-- Lmao Alright, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! XD Hugs&kisses! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ello everyone! XD Another update by meh --grins like Naruto-- I hope you all had a good Christmas break!!...--pouts-- mine just ended and I'm back to school...yay? --anime sweat drop-- o.O" ANYways lol, enjoy the chapter everyone! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...but I DO own Shirot...and this fanfic's plot! HAHA!!**

**Chapter 20: A Sympathy Technique**

Latching the bolt lock on the door of the apartment, Sakura quickly wiped a stray tear from her cheek and sped through the house, shutting the windows and locking them tightly, including the balcony door.

"Alright Sakura, just calm down…", she told herself, as she locked the final window in the kitchen, "You're a ninja, just remember that, and the fact that you kicked their asses once before, and you can always do it again…I am _not _helpless."

Her bare heels gently rubbing against the carpet of the living room, Sakura reached the couch and sat down, crossing her legs and flipped on the TV.

"Two-hundred damn channels, and there is _nothing_ on!…", Sakura grumbled after almost an hour of searching for something to watch. She tossed the remote aside, not bothering to turn the television off, for the gentle sounds coming from it was comforting in the empty house.

Stepping into the kitchen, Sakura opened the cupboards, searching for a midnight snack. Nothing…unhealthy anyway. Sakura sighed and decided that now would be an excellent time to put her pajamas on…considering it literally was midnight.

Moving silently down the hallway, Sakura entered Kakashi's room and moved over to her suitcase, where her destinated clothes were.

Sakura's real pajamas consisted of comfortable short shorts the color of her hair, and a big white tee-shirt that almost covered those shorts completely.

After successfully getting re-dressed in her pj's, Sakura stepped into the bathroom to wash her face, and brush her teeth and hair.

"I wonder if it's really necessary for women to wear make-up..", Sakura muttered to herself dully as she scrubbed her mascara remains off, "Kakashi keeps telling me that I'm beautiful enough as it is." Sakura laughed gently as she dried her face off with a towel, "I guess some women just need it?…"

A sudden feeling and dread flooded Sakura's veins.

"A chakura?-", she whispered quietly, almost out of breath. Sakura clenched her fists, she didn't have any of her weapons with her.

"_I just need to get my kunai…"_, Sakura calmed herself, as she moved stealthily from the bathroom. The chakura seemed close, but not actually _in _the house.

Her ears alert, Sakura tried to cath any other sound then of the tv, as she moved quickly down the hallway.

She made it to Kakashi's room and quickly grabbed her kunai, the chakura was even closer.."Jeez…I can't tell who it is…", Sakrua grit her white teeth together and moved again, this time out into the front room.

Sakura shut the television off hastily and stood in the center of the room, alert and waiting.

"Not many ninjas live in this area…", Sakura breathed, the approaching chakura could only be anyone from a small handful of people…

There was a single, calm, knock on the front door.

Sakura's heart leapt.

Another calm knock.

Moving on cat-like feet, Sakura moved to the door and looked through the peep-hole.

Her heart fluttered and Sakura through the front door open, "Kakashi!!"

Sakura lunged forward and embraced Kakashi tightly, "You're back! B-But what about the mission?!"

Kakashi smiled and took Sakura's embrace warmly, "Change of plans, they didn't need me afterall."

"That's great!--Uhh I mean,…oh nevermind!! I'm just so releaved that your back!", Sakura beamed up at Kakashi. He smiled once again and answered, "Me too."

They entered the apartment and locked the door behind them. And soon after, Sakura found herself on the couch with Kakashi, kissing him hottly.

Kakashi shrugged his heavy green vest off and tossed it on the coffee table, accidently tossing something from one of it's pockets.

Sakura notcied and ended their kiss, "What's that?"

"What?…Oh that…it's nothing, just a scroll I guess.", Kakashi replyed, tightening his grip around Sakura's waist with his arm.

"No it's not silly", Sakura laughed, picking up the object, "It's a pair of sunglasses! Since when do you wear sunglasses?!"

Sakura giggled again…but when Kakashi didn't reply, but just tightened his grip around her waist even harder…the horror of what had just happened gripped Sakura.

Turing her head around to face him, Sakura stuttered, "Ka-Kakashi…"

"Hey baby…", Kakashi smiled, even though….it wasn't Kakashi. The jutsu wore off swiftly, and Sakura was now in the clutches of the revealed Shiro.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, and she struggled to pull out of his grasp. But it was no use, he was already holding her too tightly.

Then just suddenly, Sakura remembered her kunai and yanked them swiftly from her pocket, launching it behind herself to strike Shiro.

Crying out in fear of the weapon, Shiro threw Sakura off of his lap. Front flipping to dodge the coffee table, Sakura was breathing hard and her legs were trembling, she spat and wiped her lips off with the back of her hand, she gasped, "You…_bastard._"

Shiro stood up and smirked, "You really are beautiful baby…"

"Get OUT!", Sakura shouted, holding her kunai up menisingly, glaring at the man arcoss from her with pure hatred in her emerald eyes.

"Sorry baby…but I have plans for us tonight.", Shiro replyed quietly, taking a little step around the table.

"_Don't_ move!!", Sakura shrieked, stepping back, "Or I'll slit you damn _throat_!!"

"Trying to be brave…", Shiro smirked, taking another small step forward, as Sakura remained where she stood this time, "it's a real turn on….it was for a few of the other girls too…but they weren't as feirce as you baby…"

Tears of both terror and fury filled Sakura's eyes, "You _monster_..", she whispered. Her knuckles were turning white, she was clutching her kunai so tightly.

Shiro shrugged, bent over and picked up his sunglasses, and put them on. He grinned again, "That's what they all say."

"Kakashi will be back soon. And he _will _kill you…if I don't do it first anyway.", Sakura growled, a strand of pink hair flowed over her forehead softly.

Shiro just laughed at her pathetically, and replyed, "You wanna know something baby?"--he didn't wait for Sakura to answer-- "I was one of Hatake's first students."

Sakura's mouth opened and her eyes widened slightly, then Shiro continued, smiling, "I have to admit, he was a kick-ass teacher…but the whole 'being ninja' shit, was just too much for me. So I quit."--Shiro took another small step forwad-- "And Kakashi wasn't happy about that, so you know what he did?"

Shiro paused for a moment, but then smiled earily, "He taught me a technique."

Shiro could see the confusion in Sakura's glaring eyes, so he chuckled, taking another step forward, and continued, "Yes, Kakashi actually _taught_ me a special ninja technique, because he felt _bad _that I would go out into the world _helpless_. What a pathetic fool."

"He carred out you!", Sakura cried angrily, "He has cared for _all _of his students!! He wanted to help you, you bastard!!"

Shiro smiled again, "He taught me a very useful jutsu baby…and I use it…_very_ often.

There was a brief moment of silence…before Sakura felt a soft breath run down her neck.

Terror filled her widened eyes, as the Shiro in front of Sakura quickly disappeared in a puff of curly gray smoke.

"Replacement jutsu!?", Sakura cried, hurling herself forward and launching one of her kunai to her attacker from behind, Shiro.

Sakura's heart lept with relief when she heard the cry of Shiro right cheek being sliced opened successfully by her attack, but before she could react again, a large hand grasped her wrist tightly.

Sakura gasped and looked back. Shiro cheek was sliced and bleeding deeply, but he had still managed to grab her as she tried to run away from the real him.

"Let go!!", Sakura screamed, glaring harshly at Shiro's grinning bloody face, and lunging her other hand with the kunai forward.

But this time as Sakura attacked, Shiro pulled down hard on the wrist he had gotten ahold of, knocking Sakura off balance, allowing him to grab her other wrist tightly.

Sakura cried out and stuggled to get free. But quickly Shiro managed to stick his foot out and trip Sakura's feet out from under her.

Her head was slammed down hard against the hard wood floor of the hallway.

"Get _off_ of me you stupid bastard!!", Sakura shrieked, pulling and kicking with all of her remaining strength.

But the only answer that Shiro gave her was a meer chuckle, and a, "Goodnight baby."…before he hoisted her up again, and slammed her headfirst back onto the hard wood.

**Hey!! O.O this chapter was sorta kinda a little bit long!! LOL Yay! I'm finally writing better! lol Arugh, I swear this site scares the crap outta me lol. I mean, yesterday I tried to update this chapter, about twenty times...but it kept saying that there was something wrong and it wouldn't upload it!! o.O --the crowd gasps-- I know! SERIOUSLY! ANYways, I tried again today, and huzzah! It worked :) lol yaaaay! XD Allllrighty then, enough of my babble, PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you :3 lol Hugs&kisses! XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone...yeah I'm really sorry it took so long to update, but I'm having some issues here at home. Someone very close to me is dying and I can't do anything about it. I've been in terrible moods and almost considered becoming emo/goth. Well, don't let my crapy attitude spoil the chapter for you. Enjoy. **

**Oh and one more thing, to you flamers out there, go screw you're whore mothers, because I don't want to hear you're shit, if you don't like my fanfic don't favorite and review it, let alone read it. Dumbasses.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 21: Time..**

* * *

"_Shit._", Sakura's mind was spinning, and her head was sore like hell. Carefully, Sakura opened her emerald eyes, keeping her breathing soft and controlled.

The blure of Kakashi's room was all that Sakura was able to see.

"_My head…"_, Sakura thought to herself again, as she began to lift her pale hand to comfort her aching skull. One problem.

Sakura's hands had been tightly secured above her head, with her ankles below also bound together, she wasn't able to move.

Sakura blinked.

"Wh-What..", she breathed quietly, lifting her head gingerly, to scan the room as her vision slowly returned.

Her clothes were still on, and she didn't feel as though anything had happened to her body while she had been out.

And so far besides the tight leather bonds holding her, the only thing that was new in the room..was a camera, which was set up to the right of Sakura, with the screen facing her so that she was able to see herself. The recording was on.

"Kakashi…help…", Sakura whispered desperately, as she let her head rest back down softly.

Suddenly, Sakura heard voices. One of them was Shiro's, and the others must have been his crew. Sakura could just barely they're conversation;

"She'll be up soon, and as soon as she's awke..we'll start our work.", Shiro's voice fluttered down the hallway.

"I don't understand why we don't just get it over with now Shiro.", another man's voice echoed softly, "what if the ninja guy comes back before we can finish and kills us?!"

There were hints of approval from the two other men in the room.

"Shut up!", Shiro spat dangerously, Sakura could almost picture the other men cowering before him, "You retards already know that it's against our ways to do our business when the bitches are out cold. We always must make sure that we look them straight in the eye when it's all happening…otherwise it's just rude."

Silence followed Shiro's little words of 'wisedome'. Sakura held her breath for a moment. Then silently, she worked with the tips of her fingers to loosen the bonds at her wrists.

After five minutes of silent quick work, Sakura finally managed to get the leather loose enough for her to free wiggle her wrist around, but that was when she heard footsteps pounding lazily down the hallway.

Sakura let her body lay limp and she shut her eyes as one of Shiro's men plunged through the door stupidly. Sakura let her eyes open into little slits to examine what was happening.

She saw the man standing there scowl, and he cursed under his breath hotly. Then, quickly, the man stormed from the Kakashi's room, blubbering to the others, "Nah, she's still out."

There were immediate groans of irritation from the others. Sakura grinned slightly, she wouldn't go down without a fight. So quickly, she set to work on the leather bonds once more with her slender fingers.

Long mintues went by, and then an hour. And it was after that hour had struck, when Sakura heard the booming roar of one of Shiro's goons,

"Shiro!! This is insane!! I'm about to go crazy, let's go wake the damn bitch up!!!"

Sakura's heart lept. She was so close to getting one of her wrists out, she just needed a little more time…

"Fine."

Her heart sank.

* * *

**Yes, it is short**

**yes, it is one of my worst chapters, **

**and yes, I know that I need to update sooner. **

**And again, I'm truely sorry for my poor attitude, and how it affected my writing in this chapter..but again I'm loosing someone very dear to me and I'm sure that when they are finally gone that I will never be the same...but I will keep writing, so none of you need to worry about that, and I promise you all that my chapters will be back to their old selves within the next update or mabye they'll be even better. Heh, Please Review. Many thanks to those of you who actually will. **

**Hugs&kisses**

**WolfGrl **

**(WolfGrlAKAKoga'sGrl)**


	22. Chapter 22

**:) Hello everyone! I am happy to report that I am finally feeling like my old self again! My loved one is doing just fine and feeling alright, but yes...they will still be killed in time from what they are sick from. Myself, my family, and friends have been all helping me and eachother through this and we are all okay :) **

**And I just have to say, thank you so much everyone, for your encouraging words. They mean so much to me, thank you. ♥**

**On with the chapter!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 22: The Plot**

* * *

The many footsteps pounded down Kakashi's wooden hallway quickly, sending cold chills up Sakura spine, as she desperately worked on the bind holding her wrists as much as she could.

The doorknob turned, and Sakura gasped quietly. Shiro's smug face was what her green eyes met first, followed by the other three men.

"Oh, so your awake already, eh?", Shiro smirked harshly. The other men quickly rubbed their hands together like idiot children about to get a few pieces of candy.

"Let me go.", Sakura grit her white teeth together, as she continued to slowly, unnoticeably work her fingers with the knot holding the leather together.

The men laughed, and Shiro replyed, "Baby, I'm sorry, that's not happening."

"Why the hell are you doing this!?", Sakura shouted, trying to buy herself a little more time, because that's all she needed…

"Baby, it's what we do.", Shiro shrugged, and the other men nodded in aggreement, grinning, "And besides,", he continued, "you are just too damn fine to be left alone. Virgins really are the best."

"I'm no virgin!", Sakura glared dangerously, she slipped her index finger into a small loop, "And that wouldn't be any of your damn business anyway!!" She pulled the loop gently, "Now LET me GO!"

Shiro's face had now turned bright pink and he was glaring from behind his sunglasses. His buddies just seemed confused.

"Not gonna happen.", Shiro growled, reaching out for Sakura's shirt.

Sakura yanked the loop completely.

"The hell it isn't!", she screamed, pulling her arms free, and smaking Shiro hard across the face with a hard fistsed punch.

Shiro was sent back and tumbled into the camera harshly, knocking it over and cracking the lense in the process.

Everyone in the room, including Sakura, were shocked by the intensity of the blow and how quickly it happened.

Coughing up a little blood, Shiro stood up, quivering slightly, and glared dangerously at Sakura, "You _bitch._"

Sakura's breathing was hard and she was also starring at Shiro furiously, her arms poised to strike at anyone who came near her.

"_Get _her you dumbasses!!", Shiro roared, as the three men all lunged at Sakura.

Considering that Sakura's legs were immobile, she was able to hold them off, socking one in the stomach, while at the same time slapping one so hard that he konked heads with the one next to him.

And on the second round of attacks, Sakura held them back again, by grabing hold of the outer two's hair tightly, and slamming them both into the man standing in the center.

But when the third attack came, Shiro actually joined in on it. And Sakura was unable to withstand the four men.

Sakura soon felt several hard blows to her face, and a coupld to her stomach. Blood began to drip and ooze from Sakura's lip and arms, from where fingernails had cut her and the bows she had received were so hard.

Sakura's vision soon blurred as she desperately, leant back, blocking as many hits as she could, while sending some back whenever possible.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sakura collapsed back down onto the bed, wheezing slightly, as she felt a heavy weight climb on top of her.

Her vision blurred terribly, Sakura could not see which of the men it was on top of her, but once she spoke it was obvious.

"Good try baby, but not good enough.", Shiro whispered hoarsly into Sakura's ear, his lips trailed her neck and cheekbone slightly, causing Sakura's skin to crawl with disgust.

"K-Kakashi…..", Sakura pleaded, just barely above a whisper.

There was laughter throughout the room now.

"Awww she wants her boy toy back!"

"Mabye we should ease her pain a little bit Shiro, and tell her about that bullshit mission call?!"

"HEH, yeah we should!"

Sakura felt the wieght of Shiro's body shift slightly as he chuckled, "Sure, might as well."

Shiro bent over slightly, to give himself more room, and slowly, with each sentence he spoke, began to lift Sakura's large bedtime shirt up,

"You know that call your presious Kakashi got earlier baby? Well, that was _me _on the other side of the line, and the love of your life is on his way to the Hokage, on a wild goose chase. So by the time he gets there, realizes it's all bullshit, and gets back here….we'll be all finished up with you."

Another round of cruel laughter spread through the room, sending tears to Sakura's eyes, which quickly slid down her soft bruised cheeks,

"Monster…", Sakura managed to choke weakly, just as Shiro's hand had lifted her shirt just over her belly button, and continued up slowly.

Shiro grinned, and picked up his pace gently, as Sakura's breasts were almost exposed.

Tears of tired hopelessness came to Sakura's blurred eyes, as she heard a new voice fade in from around her.

"Sakura!", it called.

It was far away, it almost seemed to be in her mind. And she really thought it was, until she felt Shiro stop lifting her top and gasp darkly, "Who the hell was that?"

Sakura opened her slightly bloodshot eyes quickly, the voice was familiar, "Sakura!!"

She smiled weakly and called with all the strength she had, "Kakashi!!"

Shiro and his gang immideatly looked both shocked and horrified.

"Where the hell is he coming from?!", one of the men almost squealed, as the other two slowly backed up towards the door of the bedroom.

Then, as everyone in the room had been looking around madly for wherever Kakashi's voice had been coming from, the window to the room shattered, spraying lard shards and chunks of glass into and around the four men in the room. The only reason Sakura was protected was because Shiro was still crouched over her, thus blocking any glass from hitting her.

Rubbing the shattered glass from their bodies painfully, the four men looked at the broken window, horrified.

For there Kakashi sat on his haunches, his sharringun revealed, and kunai out. His spiked silver hair seemed to stand up even taller and more wildly then ever before, and the horrible glare that he sent into room was terrifying enough to make anybody who starred him straight in the eye wet their pants.

"Sakura."

**

* * *

**

**Picturing Kakashi like that for myself is both scary and hot ;P hehe lol. Please review!! Thank you XD I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I shall update soon! **

**P.S:**

**Again, thank you so much everyone, for being so supporting and patient with me::hugs tightly::**

**Hugs&kisses to you all!**

**♥**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yaaaaay chapter update xD Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 23: A Dream Come True...**

* * *

"H-How?!", Shiro stammered, as he quickly fumbled off of Sakura and starred at Kakashi in utter fear, "You-You're not supposed to be here!!"

"You think that would be stupid enough to fall for a mediocre piece of shit plot like that?", Kakashi's voice was deep and gravily, sending waves of death throughout the room.

Kakashi gently set his right leg down on the floor and continued, "I only left to alert the authorites that you were all here. Of course I made sure to get back before you could do anything to Sakura. But I see that you've hurt her…That was the mistake that will cost all of you your lives."

"K-Kakashi..", Sakura groaned gently, she longed to wrap her arms around him more then ever.

"Sakura…", Kakashi's eyes softened ever so much when they rested on Sakura's beaten body, then they quickly sparked fire, and Kakashi looked up at the men again, "You will _each_ pay for this, with your lives."

Slowly, the four other men in the room backed into each other and moved for the door. One of the men was unpatient, and quickly spun around madly, shoving Shiro out of his way to lunge through the door.

The kunai went clear through the back of his head before he even got close.

"One down.", Kakashi growled, stepping down from the window, and closer to the other men.

"N-Now just calm down!", Shiro stuttered, desperately trying to sound tuff and unafraid, "We didn't do anything to her!"

"Does she_ look_ like you didn't do anything to her?", Kakashi spat, and narrowed his eyes, lurking forward from furry.

Shiro's face flushed dark purple and shut his mouth. Suddenly Kakashi lifted his arm quickly, sending another kunai into the air and sinking it deeply into the chest of the man next to Shiro.

He bled to death in utter horror with the next two minutes.

"Two down.", Kakashi snarled.

"S-Stop!", Shiro shouted, but Kakashi's hard glare never left Shiro's face, even after he spun the third kunai deep into the third man's throat.

Horrified, Shiro looked down at his three men, thick, dark blood covered the hardwood floor.

Tears were flowing softly down Sakura's cheeks, as she watched Kakashi kill those three men before her.

With some effort, Sakura was able to sit up and unbind her own feet, wincing harshly from her cuts and bruises on her upper body.

"Sakura, rest.", Kakashi commanded softly, still watching Shiro's eyes, never once resting them to blink.

"But I…", Sakura was drained of most of her energy, so quietly,she scooted to the edge of the bed near Kakashi, and sat quietly. If he wanted her to help, he would ask.

Think that this was a moment of chance, Shiro spun around fast and made a wild run for the door of the room.

"You won't leave this house alive.", Kakashi said in a mono-toned voice, tossing a fourth kunai into Shiro's left upper thigh.

Shiro cried out in desperate pain as his whole leg fell limp and blood spewed from it like a waterfall.

Sakura's eyes grew slightly larger, as the next scene before her, was terrifyingly familiar.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he flew forward, pulling out two more kunai and tossing each of them forcefully into both of Shiro's thighs.

Shouting out in horrified pain, Shiro had no more time to react, because Kakashi was now holding him up by the collar of his shirt, "I really can't believe that you had the _nerve _to come to my home Shiro."

Kakashi slammed his fist hard into Shiro's jaw sent a stream of blood through the air. Kakashi didn't stop there, throwing Shiro into the wall of the bedroom, Kakashi lunged out with blow after blow, to his jaw, face, gut, stomach…thick blood covered the entire, once shiny, clean wood floor.

Sakura just looked on, once again horror struck. Kakashi…she had never seen him…with such, such…blind _fury, _in all her life of knowing him.

And now, he was beating this man, _killing_ him.

This was the exact scene that had happened in Sakura's dream.

Horrible moans of pain from Shiro echoed throughout the house, as well as Kakashi's pounding fists.

Sakura couldn't believe it,

"Kakashi…", she whispered, almost out of breath.

Unlike the dream though, Kakashi heard his name and turned back towards Sakura in reply.

Shocking herself, Sakura said nothing, and just looked away from Kakashi, hiding her fresh tears.

Kakashi's eyes softened, and he turned his head back around, looking at the pitiful site before him.

Shiro was more then three quarters dead. Two of his ribs were broken, and his nose. Three teeth were on the blood stained floor at his feet. Blood also completely covered his once handsome face, his arms, stomach and clothes, everything, was completely submerged in his own blood.

"I vowed to slaughter this man, Sakura.", Kakashi said quietly, looking at his blood covered fists, "If he ever came near you again."

Letting go of the grasp Kakashi had on Shiro's shirt, Shiro slumped dully to the wooden floor below, moaning a bit.

"I know Kakashi.", Sakura said quietly.

Shiro coughed up a mouthful of blood, as the seventh kunai that day, spread through the air. Kakashi caught the kunai just before it struck the temple of his forehead.

"For once I thought you would miss. How foolish of me.", Sasuke smirked, as he stepped into the bedroom, "You need to knock off the trainer once in a while."

"Sasuke?!", Sakura breathed, her heart pounded like a bongo in her chest.

Kakashi glared at Sasuke and replyed to him, "I was wondering when you would show up to save your little puppet."

"Wh-What?", Sakura gasped, as Sasuke just smirked silently, and pulled one more kunai out.

* * *

**Another chapter down X3 lol Please Review:) I hope everyone liked the chapter! Oh!! And if you are an annomous review, I am so sorry but I was sick of the flames from an annomous reviewer so I had to disable that! I'm really sorry, but blame that stupid person. If any of you really need to talk to me just send an email :P lol xD Alllright then, that's all for now, I shall update soon:)**

**Hugs&kisses!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! First off I HAVE to say that I am SOOOOO sorry about this chapter! You do not have to review if you don't want to, I'll understand! My computor almost crashed and I lost almost the entire story! O.O" Again, I'm sorry! Review only if you actually want to! lol Please try to enjoy this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 24: Here**

* * *

The smirk that covered Sasuke's face brought tears to Sakura's emerald eyes.

"S-Sasuke?! _Why_!?", Sakura cried, her body trembling as Kakashi cracked one of his knuckles with his index finger.

Sasuke looked at with cold black eyes, he smiled slightly and replyed, "Sakura…this is a good look for you."

"Wh-What?..", Sakura hardly breathed, the pains throughout her body were almost too much to take, and more then ever in her life she wanted to sleep. Not to mention she was covered in cuts and dark purple bruises.

Then no sooner had Sakura uttered 'what', both Kakashi and Sasuke had moved with such incredible speed that they had seemed to vanish for a brief moment.

Sasuke had made an attempt to get to Sakura, but Kakashi had anticipated this, and quickly blocked Sasuke's reach to Sakura. Sasuke just smirked and stepped back from Kakashi, "As clever as always Kakashi…"

"Don't go near her, Sasuke. Ever.", Kakashi growled calmly.

Sasuke chuckled slightly, "You love her, eh? Interesting."

There was a short silence in the room, Sakura's painful breathing was the only noise that was heard.

* * *

**I PROMISE TO MAKE UP FOR THIS CHAPTER IN THE NEXT UPDATE!!**

**Major Hugs&kisses!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ahaha not much to say here except...enjoy! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 25: The Red Eyed Monster**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! WHY?!", Sakura had unintentionally added the 'kun' to Sasuke's name when she shouted to him desperately, "Please just tell me! What is making you do this?!"

A man a very few words, as both Sakura and Kakashi knew, Sasuke did not reply with words, but only a smirk.

"Sakura, he isn't worth speaking to anymore. That _isn't _theSasuke we once knew.", Kakashi spoke up softly, his voice gravled and filled with the intenseness of rage.

"I-It's not…", Sakura sobbed gently, fresh salty tears ran down her bruised delicate face, "Kakashi…please…_kill him_."

Immidiatly, Sasuke burst into hysterical laughter, and it was so shocking to both Kakashi and Sakura, for they had never in they're entire lives of knowing him heard Sasuke Uchiha laugh before,

"Sakura, what ever happened to the love you have always proclaimed for me? Just because of a few _bitter_ moments, you want your precious new lover new kill me?"

Sakura clenched her fists and stood up sharply, ignoring her intense pains shooting throughout her body, and even before Kakashi even had the chane to spring forward and rip Sasuke's throat out,

"Bastard. A few _bitter moments_?! Is that what you call trying to get me raped?! Trying to get me _killed_?! What is WRONG with you?! Why are you acting this way?! _What _did I do to you Sasuke?!"

The silence became so thick in the room one could have cut through it with a knife.

"You stopped loving me."

Sakura's parched lips parted slightly and her green eyes widened.

"You..stopped loving me.", Sasuke repeated, closing his eyes and letting an insane smile cross his face.

"Y-You would never love me back! What did you expect me to do?! And for the record, Kakashi is the best thing that has ever happened to me! My love for him is ten times stronger then _anything_ I've ever had for you!"

Kakashi's heart pounded in his chest deeply with affection for Sakura. But calmly he spoke up, "Sakura. Rest. Let me take care of him."

Sakura looked at Kakashi silently, pained not only now physically, but mentally. She nodded solemly and quickly took a spot behind Kakashi.

Sasuke smirked quietly, "Just like you Hatake, to actually _protect_ those weaker then yourself."

"Which shows that I am the exact opposite of you Sasuke.", Kakashi replied, flicking his thumb, a kunai appeared in his hand.

"No doubt in my mind about that."

There was silence once more, before Kakashi and Sasuke flew foreward, hurling kunai at one another. The sharp slabs of metal clashed into one another, spraling across the room in different directions. Sasuke's eyes shown bright red, as well as Kakashi's left eye.

Lunging forward, Sasuke launched an attack of sharp fists towards Kakashi, smaking him straight in the face. There was a puff of smoke and the shadow clone that Sasuke had crushes disappeared, along with the Sakura behind it.

"Shadow clone on both of you…", Sasuke smirked devilishly, spinning around and hurling two kunai towards the floor boards, where Kakashi and Sakura had slipped to invisibly. The wood crunched easily and the kunai dug swiftly into Kakashi's arm, which he had lifted himself to block Sakura and his own vital body parts.

Leaping up from his broken floor, Kakashi pulled the bloody kunai from his body and, swiftly dodged another thrown by Sasuke, lunged forward and caught Sasuke's left palm with one of his own weapons, and as for the other two, straight into his stomach.

And even before the clone of Sasuke could disappear, Kakashi made a quick hand sign, and snarled, "White illusion jutsu!"

As he called this jutsu out, the entire room began to dissolve away into a blinding whiteness, "Sakura!", Kakashi called sternly.

"B-But Kakashi!,", Sakura whimpered, "I can help!"

"Sakura you are in no shape to fight! Now hurry! I'll be fine.", Kakashi replied harshly, but reassuringly. Sakura closed her tear-filled eyes tightly and raised her index fingers together, "Release!"

For Sakura, the room began to take it's natural shape once more, but Kakashi and Sasuke were gone.

- - - -

The blinding white light surrounded Kakashi. Looking to his left without moving his head, he glared,

"No interruptions here Sasuke. This illusion technique will only fade when one of the two of us are dead. And let me just say this. You will _never _be able to hurt Sakura again."

"We'll see, Hatake."

* * *

**Hehehe I am evil, I know :) PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks ya'll xD lol I just have a quick question for all of you! Do any of you actually go off and look on the second, third, fourth pages etc when you look up fanfics??? I mean lol I don't and I'm probobally missing out x3 lol! Yeah I was just curious...thats how I know when I'm gonna update, if my fanfic gets too close to the bottom of the page I update lol Unless I'm actually done early for once then I update sooner but yeah, I'm curious about what you all do! xD hehe TTYL!**

**Hugs&kisses!**


	26. Chapter 26

**:) Ello! Lol Thursday (march 22) is my birthday! WHEE! lol So yes, bow down to me in my glory! Lmao jk jk. Just enjoy this chapter, then you won't have to get me anything xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 26: Till Death Do Us Part**

* * *

Sakura slammed her bloody fist into the hard wood floor. Then, cursing under her breath, she glanced meekly at the rotting corpse of the once handsome Shiro, and the rest of his gang members, sprawled throughout the doorway of the room. Tears filled Sakura's jade orbs to the brim, as the devastating thought finally registered through her mind at last,

"One more person will die tonight…"

As Sakura's breathing picked up slightly, she raised her trembling hands up to form a weak seal. With the last ounce of her chakura and both physical and mental strength, Sakura then mumbled a medic-nin jutsu. And as she did, her hands gently began to glow a faint green color.

Resting her hands on her chest, Sakura muttered a few more medic-jutsu phrases. A few of the larger bruises and cuts started to fade gently, and the tiny ones vanished completely.

Her breathing calm, and bleeding injuries healed, Sakura stood up and quickly went to the place where she kept her things.

Vest, skirt, under-shorts, boots, gloves, kunai, and last but not least, her Konoha headband.

Quickly slipping her fighting gear and clothes on, Sakura prepared to call the jutsu out, to take her to the place where Kakashi and Sasuke were fighting. But a sharp suddenly stopped her.

"_I'll be fine!",_

The voice said. It was Kakashi's of course. He wouldn't want her to come…in fact, he might even be mad if she did…

"But I really can help…", Sakura whispered aloud, clenching both her jaw and fists, "…what should I do?…"

- - - - - -

Thick, dark blood trailed from Sasuke's left cheek, and Kakashi ripped through it with his kunai like a hot knife through butter. Sasuke grunted in pain slightly, shoving Kakashi back and drawing his katana, swaying it fiercely, slicing the very edge of Kakashi's shoulder. Sasuke had been aiming for his head.

The two men came at each other with fire in their eyes. Sharingon to sharingon, neither Kakashi nor Sasuke showed any signs of retreat or pain in this bloodcurdling fight to the death.

Both of the two had few wounds, three at the most each. But they were deep wounds, blood oozed and gushed with every movement, causing them both to feel weaker by the second. Not that they showed it.

"Aren't you getting tired old man?", Sasuke smirked, his chest heaving slightly, holding his blood soaked katana up.

"Aren't you tired of fighting like the arrogant little fool that you are? Really Sasuke, I figured that you would be much more of a challenge.",

Kakashi replied in calm rage, standing up straight, with calm breath, his chest rising and lowering in even, unchanging lifts. He showed _no_ signs of weakness whatsoever.

"I'd bite that damn tongue of yours Hatake, before I cut it off.", Sasuke snarled, baring his teeth in utter rage.

"Funny, when you were a puny 12 year old…I think you actually fought much better then this now…", Kakashi continued, his calm unchanging voice was driving Sasuke insane.

"If you're trying to get inside my head Hatake, it won't work!", Sasuke spat, clutching his katana's handle so tight that his knuckles began to turn white.

"Then why do you keep shouting? You used to be able to keep your temper under such well control.."

"SHUT UP!!", Sasuke roared, lunging forward, spilling blood from his leg wound, and lashed his sword straight for Kakashi's face.

Glaring, Kakashi quickly ducked and spun around, attempting to catch Sasuke in the stomach with his kunai. But instead of this happening, Sasuke had anticipated Kakashi's movements surprising well, leapt up into the air, and brought his katana down, hard, straight into Kakashi's back, pushing the sword completely through his body.

- - - - - - -

Sakura paced hard, up and down the blood soaked floor. What should she do? What if he needed her?! But…this was Kakashi, Kakashi _Hatake_. He could never die…never…

But this feeling that had crept into Sakura's chest, she could not get rid of it. The feeling was dread. Pure unholy dread that something terrible was going to happen if she did not go to Kakashi's aid.

"Wh-What should I do.."

* * *

**I think that went well enough --grins-- PLEASE REVIEW! Tank you :) lol Hope everyone liked this update! I shall thrill you all again soon enough xD When I'm high on cake sugar that is!! MUAHAHA! lol...ANYways, just a heads up, I added some shyot to meh profile. Example, some links to videos that I've made on youtube, and extra info on me, etc. Lol I was only pointing this out if anyone wanted to comunicate with me n'shit cuz I like makin friends and...yeah. Lmao mk, s'all for now:D Ttyl! Hugs&kisses!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Teehee, fun birthday :) Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 27: Katana**

* * *

Thick blood seeped down the cold, silver blade. Kakashi coughed, a chunk of blood landing on the white floor. Sasuke smirked successfully, closing his eyes calmly he spoke, "You are finished.", He pushed the blade farther, deeper into Kakashi's torso. No illusions, no jutsus.

Shuddering, Kakashi merely smiled in utter pain, and breathed calmly, "You would think so, wouldn't you, Sasuke?"

"Quit acting noble Hatake, by the time I pull my blade out, you'll be dead.", Sasuke retorted, sneering and grasping his sword tighter, ready to pull it out of his ex-sensei's chest.

"Don't be so sure.", Kakashi smiled weakly, dipping his index finger into his own blood, and making a quick hand signal, he called, "Summoning Jutsu!!"

And as the words left his lips, puffs of whirly white smoke surrounded the two ninja. A few thumps could be heard from within the cloud, and when it had cleared, Sasuke was revealed, with several large, terrifyingly ugly hounds attached with sharp fangs all over his body. Blood squirting from the pressure on the little holes from the teeth wounds.

Kakashi had managed to pull him self free from Sasuke's blade, and was now a little distance off, a gaping hole in his chest, in which blood seeped uncontrollably.

His vision blurred, Kakashi's breath was in short rasps, as he clutched his torso's hole heavily.

Sasuke bared his teeth like the huge hounds holding him down, tearing his flesh with their fangs,

"You think this will help?!", Sasuke shouted, pulling at the dogs' grip, only making his flesh wounds worse, "You're only putting your death on hold!! Can't you see?! This illusion jutsu is already starting to fade Hatake. You're _dieing_!"

He was right. Kakashi couldn't deny it. They could both clearly see it, the creamy white walls of the illusion were fading, slowly but surely.

"You are right Sasuke. Soon my jutsu will be no more,", Kakashi breathed quietly, receiving a spiteful smirk from Sasuke, "but.."

Sasuke's smirk faded.

"That doesn't mean that _I'm _the one dieing."

Sasuke started gasping loudly, whether from rage, pain, or fright, Kakashi wasn't sure. All that he knew, was that Sasuke was loosing his mind now. In fact, it seemed he had already lost it, a long time ago. Sakura had been right. Sasuke really had been so jealous…he went insane with hatred.

"I will not die here.", Sasuke snarled, "I can, and _will _keep fighting."

"Well, that makes two of us.", Kakashi coughed gently, spilling another cup of blood onto the floor from his chest-wound. He would have to finish Sasuke off…or he would bleed to death within the next several minutes.

- - - - -

"I'll call the Hokage!", Sakura panicked, dashing from the room over Shiro's corps, but skidded to a stop in the hallway.

"No! Kakashi will be fine! He _has_ to be!", Sakura breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. But it was at that moment, when to forms hazily began to appear and reappear in front of her eyes.

"Oh my God…"

Sakura brought her hand up to cover her mouth in terrified realization.

"The jutsu is fading! O-One of them is going to die soon!", Sakura quickly strained her eyes to examine the scene in front of her. She gasped and felt a lump in her throat, as she could just barley see Kakashi, soaked in blood and was haunched over something…Sasuke!

Sasuke was the one who was about to die! Kakashi must have used Chidori on him!

A quick smile appeared on Sakura's face, but immediately it dropped, when Sakura saw a faded Kakashi, sink to his knees and vomit what looked like...blood? Yes, it was blood.

"White illusion jutsu!", Sakura shrieked frantically, making the exact hand sign she had witnessed Kakashi make earlier.

And Sakura faded from the natural world, and into the illusion that Kakashi had created that day.

- - - - -

"Ka-Kakashi!", Sakura cried, as she sped over to the two limp bodies laying on the red floor, "Kakashi p-please talk to me!"

Dropping by his side, Sakura looked down, horrified at the wounds both he and Kakashi had. How were they both still alive?

"W-Wait, just don't move. Let me try to heal you.", Sakura said quickly, mustering up chakura to her hands until they had shade of fine green eclipsing from them.

Setting her hands down gently on Kakashi's chest, she looked intently into his eyes, they were open, and looking back up at her. And although his mask was still on his face, Sakura could tell that he was smiling gently, "I told you…not to come."

"Don't speak!", Sakura ordered, her cheeks flushing light pink from the fear welling up in the pit of her stomach, as the hole in Kakashi's chest slowly began to heal. It was the slowness of the healing that worried Sakura. She might not have enough chakura heal him.

"_I'll muster every damn drop of my on soul to heal him."_, Sakura cried to herself, glaring down at the wound, mentally forcing herself to make the process speed up.

"Sakura, stop.", Kakashi said quietly, and he lifted his hand to Sakura's glowing green one.

"Of course I won't!", Sakura looked at Kakashi's dark orbs, puzzled beyond all belief. She gently tried to pull her hand back from Kakashi's surprisingly firm grip.

"Sakura,", Kakashi smiled from under the mask again, "You've done enough for me, thank you. Now, heal Sasuke."

Sakura withdrew her hand from Kakashi's hand now, as though it had just been burnt.

"What? Why!", Sakura asked, her voice quivering harshly, "If I did, then I might not have enough chakura left to finish healing you!"

Sakura wasn't heartless. She would've healed Sasuke with no questions that very moment, but it was true, she was almost drained of all of her chakura. And if she did use up the rest to heal Sasuke, what would happen then? Sasuke was not that type who would be grateful for her good deed, and spare her afterwards! He would surely brush the blood from his shoulders and kill her and Kakashi.

Neither would have the energy to fight. They'd be sitting ducks! What was Kakashi thinking?!

"Kakashi…", Sakura began sternly, but she was cut off suddenly, when a drop of blood landed on her left cheek.

"huh?..", Sakura looked up.

Sasuke stood above Sakura. He was swaying dangerously, very few spots on him were uncovered by blood, and on his face, was a smile.

Then he lifted his half broken arm, and raised his katana above Sakura's head.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW:D Lol Hope this saticfied you readers for now! Hehe Thanks for reading. Oh, and if your wondering why it takes me a while to update, lol, it's because I'm in the making of another KakaSaku fic xD Teehee? lol So yeah, i'm working on both of these right now, and it's stressful! Lol I'm planning to release the other fic after this one is finished, and lemme just say now, my next KakaSaku fic FAR surpasses this one :) lol So I hope you'll get the chance to at least check it out when it comes out xD lol. ANYways, that's all for now...ttyl! Hugs&kisses!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Omg it's spring break! xD Yesssssss! Lol Hope you all have a fun break!, I know I will lol Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...but I DO own this fanfic's plot! HAHA!!**

**Chapter 28: It Didn't Have To Happen**

* * *

Sakura gasped and stared up at Sasuke, who's arm was poised to slice her head off at any moment.

"Sasuke..please, stop this.", Sakura begged softly, her voice cracking. Sasuke was grinning down at her, pathetically.

"Sakura, you will die here. As well as Kakashi.", Sasuke croaked, his arm trembling from the grip of his katana.

Sakura glared up her blood soaked ex-teammate. No. She would not die here. And neither would Kakashi! In a raged flash Sakura lunged forward, knocking the katana from Sasuke's broken arm. Sasuke barely had time to let out a grunt of pain let alone react to this attack, before Sakura was holding a kunai to his throat. Tears in her eyes.

"This didn't have to happen Sasuke.", Sakura sobbed gently, as she glared into the ebony eyes of the man she was adored so.

Sasuke didn't answer in words, but only glared in return. Sakura's hand was held trembling to his throat. All she needed to do was push it forward a tiny bit and Sasuke would be dead. Sakura grit her teeth together, tears now swimming to her face as she gripped her kunai tightly.

"Do it.", Sasuke growled, almost daring her. He was almost completely immobile. Sakura could kill him right then and there with perfect ease.

The rest of her body trembling now, memories flooded Sakura's mind, of her past with Sasuke. She had loved him so much, she'd would be willing to die for him. He had saved her life various times, and in return she had done the same. Never, could Sakura think of a time, when she thought she would grow out of her childhood romance for Sasuke. But all these years later. She finally had.

Memories. Sakura sobbed loudly. Even if he hadn't loved her back so long ago, even if he treated her like crap, stomped on her heart hundreds of times…Sasuke had still been one of Sakura's friends. Along with Naruto, Ino, even Kakashi-sensei…she had many friends, but Sasuke was the one that actually mattered to her.

But that was long ago.

The kunai trembled closer to Sasuke's gasping throat.

No matter how long it had been though, deep down Sasuke still mattered to Sakura. Not as a love, but…a friend. No matter what had happened.

"Do it!", Sasuke repeated, his voice was rasped but slightly louder. Kakashi looked on from his limp spot on the ground, he was glaring intently at the scene in front of him. He slowly began to struggle himself to stand up.

Sakura's chest heaved as she battled herself of what to do.

"Sakura.", Kakashi spoke calmly, his voice tired and out of breath, "Sakura, step away from Sasuke. Let me finish him, if you can't."

Sakura trembled slightly, not answering at first. But as she heard Kakashi step forward she cried out shakily, "Don't, Kakashi!"

His footsteps stopped immediately, then his voice came again, softly, "Sakura, Sasuke is dieing. He's struggling with every next breath. Put him out of that misery, and the misery he put you through."

Kakashi was right. Sasuke lay in front of Sakura, his eyes were half opened and rolled slightly inside of his head. His breathing came in short rasps, and he couldn't move a single limb of his body anymore. His blood loss was incredible, and it was really a miracle that he was still alive…barley.

Sakura sobbed quietly, pressing the kunai to his throat slightly. Just a centimeter more and she could end this all. The whiteness of the illusion was so close to being completely gone now, Sakura could just see the dead bodies of Shiro and his gang sprawled across Kakashi's room.

"S-Sa-Sakura.", Sasuke whispered, his voice hoarse. She looked down into his half dead ebony orbs quickly, "You will a-always be the we-weakest of team se-seven…so don't miss your ch-chance…ki-kill me while you can, you we-weakling."

Sakura glared down at Sasuke, salted tears falling down on his blood stained chest.

"Sasuke,", Sakura replyed, her voice shaking as she starred him straight in the soul, "As far as I'm concerned, _you _are, were, and always have been the weakest one on our team. Never letting anyone in to comfort you, all because of your pride. I tried though Sasuke. I tried with all of my heart. But I could never do it. You will always be my friend Sasuke, no matter what has happened, but I'll never love you again. G-Goodbye, Sasuke-kun."

And without another word, Sakura drove the kunai through Sasuke's throat. And with a last gasping breath, and Sakura's sobbing regretful face being the last thing his blurred eyes witnessed, before he died.

As Sasuke took his final breath, the illusion immediately faded, with Sakura and Kakashi left alone in his room. The smell of blood and rotting flesh overwhelming, and Sakura's almost hysterical crying growing louder by the second, Kakashi sighed.

He walked over to Sakura, who was still crouched over Sasuke's dead body, trembling and rocking back and forth.

Kakashi touched Sakura's shoulder, and she responded right away by spinning around and leaping into his arms, wraping her arms around his neck tightly in an embrace.

He held her back tightly, "Sakura, we'll need to call the Hokage.", he spoke calmly, and softly.

Sakura just sniffed and nodded, she was still shaking.

Kakashi held his arms around her waist tighter, more protective, "Shh, it's alright. You did the right thing Sakura. It's ok, shh.."

"Ka-Kakashi!", Sakura sobbed into his shoulder, "N-No one should've died! No one!!", she clutched his vest tightly, refusing to let go.

"I know Sakura.", Kakashi replied solumly, "But it can't be helped. What's done is done. I'm sorry.", With one arm still wrapped securely around Sakura's waist, he used his other hand to quietly replace his headband over his left eye. He sighed again.

"I-I love you Kakashi.", Sakura whimpered, the tears had finally stopped flowing, but Sakura felt another round coming up soon enough.

"I love you too, Sakura.", Kakashi tilted his head to the side and gave Sakura a soft comforting kiss on the side of her head, "But we can't stay like this, we need to call the Hokage and report this."

"O-Okay.", Sakura nodded, and she finally let herself down from Kakashi's warm grip.

- - - -

ONE MONTH LATER

- - - -

There had been a funeral for Sasuke Uchiha. Every ninja in Konoha showed up, moarning the loss of one of their greatest ninjas. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had been the ones to speak in his honor.

Naruto was oblivious to what had happened at the Uchiha's death, so he had merely spoken of how the two were major rivals and best friends…Naruto had never cried so much in his life.

When they spoke, neither Sakura or Kakashi could find it to speak of what had happed and what Sasuke had done.

Everyone at the funeral who knew Sasuke personally cried except for Kakashi.

But soon it was all a memory. Kakashi had moved in with Sakura, and were now living their lives together to the fullest.

- -- - -

"Kakashi!", Sakura called from outside the bathroom door, "Hurry up! Jeez you take longer showers then I do!" She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"The door is unlocked, why don't you join me?", was her reply. Then there was laughter from inside the bathroom.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, but all and all couldn't help grinning.

"Heh, maybe some other time Hatake! You're on punishment for taking so damn long in there!", Sakura called back.

Suddenly the shower water stopped. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Then the door was flown opened and Kakashi stood in front of her, soping wet and smirkly madly. He wasn't wearing a towel.

Sakura sighed, "That's just unfair."

"Like I care.", Kakashi grinned, grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her in the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

**Hehe? lol PLEASE REVIEW! And don't worry people, the story is NOT over yet:) I'll be updating sometime next-weekish lol I'm going to L.A to visit my sister for couple days of spring break sooo yeah. Lol that's why. I hope everyone has a fun spring break! x3 Ttyl! Hugs&kisses!**


	29. Chapter 29

**--heart beating at incredible rate-- Okay, for the last (and I'm being LITERAL) FIVE days, I have been trying to update this fanfic! OO But it kept saying that there was an error and I couldn't do anything about it! --breath-- Thank God I'm finally able to update:) **

**ANYways, think of this chapter as an OVA episode lol; which will explain it's randomness. I'll get backto the main story in the next update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 29: OVA Forehead Intermission**

* * *

"You snore, you know that right?"

Sakura laughed, "I do not!"

Kakashi smiled casually, watching Sakura bend over, folding a couple of his and hers shirts in a neat little pile on 'their' bed, "I didn't say it was a bad thing. It's cute actually."

"Well I don't care what it is! I don't snore!", Sakura giggled softly, turning her head back to look at him, she sighed, "You know, you could help me finish this a little faster right? I you actually _helped_!"

Kakashi brought a finger up to his chin, as if thinking about it for a moment, then answered bluntly, "Nah, I love the view from here."

Sakura through a pair of boxers at his head, "You're a perv!"

Kakashi caught the boxers, chuckling as he tossed them to the floor, "Is that a bad thing?"

An annoyed scowl crossed Sakura's pretty face. She crossed the room and snatched the undergarments from the floor. She snapped at him, "I _just_ washed these for you! You're so ungrateful sometimes Kakashi!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow casually, "I'll make it up to you then."

Sakura looked up at Kakashi, her expression suspicious, "How?.."

"I'll wash _you._"

She through the boxers at him again.

- - - - -

The cluttered supermarket was Sakura's least favorite place in the entire world. The crowded isles, the screaming little children who wanted their precious candy so bad, the long lines, and most of all…the long ass lines!

Sakura sighed irritably, as she shoved herself past and squeezed her way through two obese ladies, starring, and giggling at the marshmallow section, jokingly saying that they themselves would look like that one day if they ate them to one another.

"Too late..", Sakura muttered to herself quietly. She knew that was a little harsh on the two women, but she was in a crappie mood and really couldn't care at the moment.

Upon entering the next isle, Sakura was coming up to the Trojan section. It was ironic because she needed to pink up a package of those 'soldiers'.

But as Sakura turned into the isle she nearly crashed into another woman standing in front of the condoms packages.

Sakura was about to mutter a quiet apology, but before she could the long blonde in front of her snapped quickly, "Watch where you're going forehead!"

Sakura glared, she didn't even need to see who's face it was to know who she was facing now, "Sorry, Pig.", she retorted.

"Hm, I'll let it go for now, Sakura.", Ino smirked, tossing her long ass blonde hair back with a flick of her head, then she noticed Sakura looking across the Trojan packets.

She laughed and squawked, "My my, Sakura! Who have _you_ been seeing?! I see you're examining the large ones there!"

Unknowing why it was so funny to Ino, Sakura just rolled her eyes, and picked up one of the little boxes. Ino was hysterical, "Co-Come on Sakura, who? Wh-Who!?"

Sakura sighed, controlling her ever-so-strong erges, to punch Ino's fake ass face in. She responded calmly, a slow smiling spreading across her face in the process,

"Well, Pig, if you _must_ know, Kakashi has moved in with me. And we're both having a swell time with each other. If you know what I mean. So, I think I'll just get one more of these, _large_ boxes. You know, just in case we run out."

Ino had stopped laughing as soon as Sakura had said 'Kakashi'. Now, Ino's face was bright red and there was a scowl on her face. Her pale blue eyes flashed, and she was about to speak, but Sakura continued momentarily,

"And before you ask Ino, because I know you're curious, I don't need any flavored or spiced up boxes with Kakashi. He gives me all of that on his own."

Sakura's cheeks were a tiny cute shade of pink as she stuck her tongue out cutely and winked, "Better get back home now. _My_ guy is waiting for me! Bu-bye Ino."

Steam seemed to be cascading from Ino's ears, as Sakura skipped triumphantly down the store's isles. Which, strangley enough were much less crowded them before.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, and you shall get cookies :) I'll update soon!...if damn fanfic .net will LET me O,.,o lol Hugs&kisses!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Grrr...Hey everyone, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 30: Failed Attempt, Ino You Dumbass**

* * *

The blonde ninja fumed. Slamming her purse down on the counter of her kitchen, Ino stormed to the living room and slumped onto the couch. Her face was still bright pink from her heated encounter with Sakura at the supermarket earlier that day.

"That…That!…", Ino grumbled harshly to herself, "..bitch!"

The flustered blonde growled furiously to herself and shouted at no one in particular, "What does Kakashi see in her?! He could have _any _damn woman he wanted! And he chose Forehead?!"

It had taken Ino a little over a week to completely forget about Sasuke and the 'feelings' that she had once had for him.

"He's just using her for the sex I bet!", Ino snorted cruelly, standing up and brushing her long blonde hair back. When did she become such a bitch? She had no idea. "Hm, it would be in Sakura's best interests if I were to _test_ Kakashi out…"

Ino grinned to herself and giggled sinfully, "I mean, she's my best friend…I should find out if 'her man' would ever cheat on her…and what better way then to test him myself!"

Smirking, Ino concocted one of her ever-so-brilliant ideas, and dashed to her room to change her outfit.

- - - - -

"Kakashi, I just got a call from Tsunade-sama. She needs me to come down and help her with a couple groups of chunin…who accidentally got their heads stuck in some poison ivy patches.", Sakura sighed and poked her head into the kitchen, where Kakashi was bent over piles upon piles of paperwork and files. He looked up at her with a tired smile, "Good luck with that. I'm still working on separating the groups of new students, so I'm guessing that I'll be in this spot when you get back."

"Good luck to you too then.", Sakura smiled thoughtfully, as she walked over to him for a quick kiss, "I'll try to be home in a couple of hours, but when I get back…I'll give you a backrub."

"Hey, don't distract me now.", Kakashi smirked underneath mask, "I'll hold you to that when you get home."

Sakura giggled all the way to the door, and until she had sped off into the night to meet up with the Hokage.

Kakashi sighed. He would've loved to get that backrub now…but if he didn't finish this paperwork shit tonight, Tsunade would be pissed and rant when she saw him, blah, blah, blah…

It was an hour of erasing, scribbling, cursing, marking, checking, refilling, searching, and shuffling, before there was a polite knock on the front door. Rubbing his revealed eye with the back of his hand, Kakashi yawned sleepily.

Opening the front door softly, Kakashi was a bit surprised to see who he did standing there in front of him; he was woken immediately.

"Hello there Kakashi!", Ino chirped sweetly, smiling cutely and wrapping her arms behind her lower back, trying to make a sexy pose. Kakashi blinked, he was too tired to ask why she had come over at this time, it was 9:30, so instead he answered politely, "Yo."

"Are you going to invite me in?!", Ino smiled and asked, indicative.

"Well, Sakura's not here…"

Kakashi hadn't finished his sentence, before Ino rushed past him, quickly into the house, "Oh silly Kakashi!..".

Honestly, Kakashi was incredibly sleepy once again, because of all the damn paperwork, and couldn't really care less that Ino had basically forced herself inside. He allowed her to sit on the couch opposite of where he was standing. She continued,

"…I'm not here to see Sakura! I'm here to see _you_!", Ino winked seductively, although her voice was perky and innocent.

Kakashi sighed, "Well Ino, that's very kind and all, but I'm about to get to bed. So I don't mean to be rude, but you should leave now."

Ino ignored him, and stretching her arms high above her head, Ino purred, "You like my outfit, Kakashi?"

He had even noticed what Ino was wearing. Or, _wasn't_ wearing. Kakashi's revealed eye made a quick scan over Ino. Short black skirt, tight red tube-top, strapped heels, mountains of rouche.

Slut.

"You look…erm…nice?", Kakashi tried to sound as sincere as he could. It apparently fooled Ino, because she practically squealed, brushing her miles of blonde hair behind her, "Oh thank you Kakashi! I just got it today! I was hoping you would like it!"

Kakashi just smiled politely…

"So,", Ino smiled, scooting over and patting the seat next to her, "Why don't you join me here on this, comfortable couch, Kakashi?"

"Nah," Kakashi yawned slightly, "I'm good. Thanks though."

Ino chuckled in slight annoyance. But quickly she smiled and stood, "Kakashi! Why don't you give me a tour of the house?!"

"…You've been over here before…many times in-fact."

Ino just stood there, jaw opened slightly. The rage was slowly building up inside of her.

"Oh, come on anyway! I've never gotten to see the back room! Sakura never let me go in there!", Ino made this up entirely, as she clinked over and grabbed Kakashi by the hand forcefully; pulling him to the back of the house. Kakashi just sighed hopelessly, and went along with her without a fight.

Bursting into Sakura's bedroom, Ino quickly made for the bed and yanked Kakashi down next to her. She crossed her legs, and turned to face Kakashi, "Now,", she almost whispered, "Isn't this nice?"

Kakashi sighed once more, "Ino, what are you doing?"

"Doing?!", Ino gasped, puffing her chest out. She pouted innocently, "Why, Kakashi! I don't know what you're talking about!" As she finished up the sentence, Ino gently laid her hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Alright.", Kakashi said, not in a mean tone, but sternly, as he plucked Ino's hand from his shoulder and stood up, "You need to leave now, Ino."

But as if she didn't hear him, Ino suddenly grinned slyly and cooed, "Ooh, Kakashi! So you like it _that _way, do you?!" Then Ino quickly got on her knees before Kakashi, her face inches from his crotch, "I never knew that about you, Kakashi!", she giggled almost drunkly.

Enough was enough. Kakashi was getting annoyed now. He glared down at Ino, grabbing her arm firmly.

"Hey!", Ino snarled, annoyed at this action.

Kakashi did not answer, until they were at the front door. Gently he pushed Ino out and rubbed his forehead tiredly, "Ino, I don't know what's gotten into you tonight, but just knock it off; Sakura will kill you if you keep doing…whatever it is you're doing."

And Kakashi shut the door, Ino's red and furious face disappearing in the process.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW...thanks lol...I'l update in a while...GRR! Okay I am pissed lol So I'm sorry, but you all get to read my rant! Alright, reason number one for my being pissed off: Some jackass broke into our car and ripped out it's DVD player (fricking bastards). **

**Mk, and reason number two: I have just recently written a SasuSaku oneshot fic (It's posted, check it out if you like the couple plz), and someone is accusing me of copyright!! I've read her SasuSaku fic before, and I'll admit that it gave me a FEW IDEAS on where to go with my fic, but NEVER did I copy of paste her material because that is THE lowest most pathetic thing a writer could ever do! GRRRRRRR!! Our stories our fricken completely different!!! I am so pissed right now that she had the nerve to say I copyrighted and now is threatening me to take it off! **

**Hahaha, like I'm gonna do that, IT'S MY OWN DAMN STORY!**

**..Hugs&kisses..**


	31. Chapter 31

**SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT! Yessssss lol. Enjoy that chapter xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 21: Forgot Something?!..**

* * *

"You seem a little distracted lately."

"I've just been thinking"

"About?.."

"Stuff."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head lazily, he smiled down at Sakura,

"That's not as vivid as I had wished it would be."

"Well,", Sakura smiled tiredly, hugging him around the torso, "I don't want to make you worry about anything is all."

Kakashi replied in cool uncertainty, "Nothings wrong right?"

"No, no!", Sakura assured him, kissing his bare chest delicately, as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, as the two lay on their disordered bed, "I've just been thinking of some big life things…"

"Big life things?", Kakashi questioned, an amused smirk slipping across his attractive face, "An example?.."

Sakura hesitated for a moment,

"Well…"

"Sakura, you can tell me anything, remember?", Kakashi assured his delicate love caringly.

"I know..", Sakura sighed, as she wiggled her toes under the sheets nervously, feeling a prick of panic creep up her spine. How could she say this casually enough?!

"Don't make me force it out of you.", Kakashi teased softly, secretly hoping that she would allow that.

He was actually rather shocked when she blurted out squeakily,

"Would you ever want to have children with me?"

For a moment both Kakashi and Sakura were silent. The prickle of panic and dread was suddenly swept throughout Sakura's entire form, and her heart was speeding up by the moment.

Then Kakashi kissed her forehead. He chuckled heartily, and smiled his crinkled eye smile down at Sakura shimmering emerald orbs.

"Sakura, when the time would be right, of _course_ I would want to have children with you."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"You were kind of scaring me there for a second.", she giggled, twirling a lock of his smooth silver hair in her pale fingers.

"Why's that?", Kakashi smirked.

"I've just never thought of you to be a man who wanted children. Especially if it was with me."

Sakura suddenly found herself smushed comfortably beneath Kakashi 's powerful chest. Her cheeks flushed a bit, and she smiled when his warm breath caught her neck,

"Like I said, when the time is right, I'll want some little rug-rats to toss around…and I wouldn't want them with anyone _but _you."

"And that's why I love you.", Sakura beamed, wrapping her creamy arms around his strong neck lovingly. They shared a quick kiss…before it turned much deeper and the two ninja found themselves entangled within each other once more that night…

- - - - -

It had been several days since Sakura and Kakashi had had their little conversation. Neither of the two brought it up again after that, feeling it might be somehow too awkward to speak of so soon.

Kakashi was once again swarmed with paperwork and filing, while Sakura was stirring cake batter.

"I feel like a freaking house-wife.", Sakura laughed, as she spun the long wooden spoon in a large circle through the vanilla scented goop.

"And I feel like shooting this paper-work in the face.", Kakashi replied, smiling at the thought. They both shared a quick laugh.

As Sakura worked a bit more flour into the large bowl, she instinctively stuck her index finger in the yummy batter, a sort of traditional thing for her; every time she added a little more flour to her cake mixture, she had to have a taste.

Sakura stuck her finger past her lips and sucked for a brief moment, closing her eyes and smiling, expecting a content flavor. But to Sakura's horror, as soon as the batter touched her tongue, Sakura heaved and vomited into the sink before her.

"Sakura!?", Kakashi hollered, startled as he stood up and quickly flew by her side. She had just finished emptying her stomach as Kakashi reached her. And as she straightened herself slowly, Sakura coughed once, but hard, forcing a few tears from her eyes because of the force.

"Are you okay? What happened?!", Kakashi asked, gently putting his hands on her trembling shoulders.

"I-I don't know!", Sakura stuttered, coughing slightly gentler then before, "Th-That's never happened t-to me before when I ate the c-cake batter!"

"Why don't you go take a shower and get into bed. I'll get you some medicine."

Sakura gulped, breathing slowly, and nodded.

Kakashi kissed her forehead quickly, as Sakura held her lower stomach slightly, and whimpered from an invisible pain clutching her insides.

When Sakura had finally left the room, Kakashi was silent for a moment in deep thought. What had made her vomit from out of nowhere?

As Kakashi heard the shower squeak on, he sat back in his chair and placed his index fingers to his temple.

Suddnely, his eyes snapped open.

Oh God.

The other night, when he and Sakura had….did they forget to?!…

Kakashi's heart seemed to race a thousand times faster within that minute, and his breath hitched in his throat.

Shit.

* * *

**Teehee. You think you know what's happened?! Lol. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be updateing the next, and FINAL chapter in due time :) Lol come on, it has to end at some point; and I feel like I'm just dragging the story on haha. But don't worry, I'm thinking up a sequal as we speak ;) teehee. Oh! And if anyone is wondering, I've worked out that little feud with the author of that other story. We're buds now :) lmao Sort of anyway xD. Alllrighty then, until next time! **

**Hugs&kisses**


	32. Chapter 32

**This is it! The final chapter of 'A Cold Shower', by muah! Lol :) Enjoy it everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shoot...**

**Chapter 32: A Cold Shower**

* * *

Kakashi drummed his fingers nervously on the kitchen table. His heart beat picking up more speed steadily, he tried inhaling calmly, soothing his tumbling mind. Was Sakura really?…

"…Pregnant?", he breathed, utterly stunned at the thought. No. She couldn't be…

Scratching the back of his silver head uneasily, Kakashi scooted back in his chair, standing up noisily. He grumbled to himself briefly. Sure, he wanted kids, and with Sakura too, but not…_now_!

Kakashi cursed his gonads briefly, and strode out of the kitchen and down quickly. Stopping outside of the bathroom, Kakashi could hear Sakura whimper every other second from the sudden jolts of pain emerging from her lower tummy.

"Oh…God..", Kakashi sighed, cracking his knuckles nervously, just as suddenly the shower water halted.

Kakashi waited for a moment, then called softly, "Sakura?"

"Yeah?..", Sakura replied from inside the bathroom, her voice was soft, almost scared.

"..How are you feeling?", Kakashi couldn't think of what else to say. Did Sakura have the same idea of what was going on as he did? What would she think, or say?!

"A little better, thanks.", Sakura answered hesitantly, but her tone was reassuring.

Kakashi just nodded, as is she could've seen him. As Kakashi just starred at the outside of the oak door in front of him, it felt as though all of his nin-dogs had somehow made their ways into his stomach and were wrestling over an old chew toy.

It was another few moments before Sakura came out of the bathroom, wearing her large pajama shirt. She gasped gently as she came out, almost bumping into Kakashi.

"Oh, didn't mean to scare you.", Kakashi chuckled innocently, snapping out of his daze.

"You just shocked me was all.", Sakura smiled weakly, "I think I'll go take a nap."

"Good idea.", Kakashi placed a simple, masked kiss on her forehead. And as he held his lips there for an extra moment, Kakashi caught feel of something.

Inside of Sakura.

Kakashi closed his eyes, and breathed out of his nostrils, calmly.

It was just as he thought.

…pregnant.

How would he tell Sakura? Kakashi pulled his lips from Sakura's forehead, and smiled down at her warmly. She smiled back softly, and continued her way down the hallway, and into her bedroom.

Resting his forehead in the palm of his hand, Kakashi found himself chuckling, almost hopelessly. Kakashi turned around and stepped softly into the living room. He sat on the couch, all of the energy suddenly seemed to be sucked away from him.

Kakashi sat there for hours, he wasn't really keeping track of how many, but it must've been at least several. He just sat there, thinking.

About his future.

About Sakura's future.

About…their child's future.

On the verge of sleep, Kakashi was suddenly brought back out of his deepened thoughts, when he heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway.

Soon enough, Sakura stood in the doorway to the hall. Her beautiful emerald eyes were swimming with crystal tears. Kakashi stood up and went to her.

"Ka-Kakashi, I'm…I'm…", Sakura stuttered, her creamy limbs trembling from fear. Kakashi couldn't stand seeing her like this, he took her in his arms firmly; he wished he could embrace all of her tears away.

"I know Sakura, I know. It's okay.", Kakashi whispered soothingly, as Sakura broke into heavy sobs, "We'll take care of him, or her."

Sakura wrapped her trembling arms around his neck and sobbed, "B-But Kakashi! I-I wasn't ready for _this _yet! W-We were supposed to plan this o-out! Maybe e-e-even get married first! O-Oh Kakashi!"

Kakashi's strong arms held Sakura protectively. Once she began to calm down a bit, Kakashi replied softly, "We may not have planned this, but what's done is done, and we have a new future to think about now, together."

Sakura just sniffed silently for a moment, then finally, she nodded in agreement, "Y-You're right. I-I…I should go to the doctor's today, and…",

She sniffed again.

Kakashi smiled kindly down at her, "That's my girl."

Then he kissed her.

Whether it was to reassure her that everything would turn out okay, or to show her that he would always stay with her, no matter what had just happened. Whatever the reason it was much appreciated by the both of them.

- - - - -

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Come on, are you really?"

"I hope so…"

"Say what."

"Haha, no I'm sure! Really!"

"Sakura…"

"I mean it!"

"...Alright then."

Kakashi stood back, as Sakura grinned like a little girl about to get candy, and began tearing through piles and piles of wallpaper. Every single one of the rolls that she tossed back behind her, were or had at least one splotch of pink on it.

Not being able to help himself, Kakashi sighed as he flipped the page of his new Icha Icha book lazily, "You're _positive_ that it's a girl?"

"Yes, dammit!", Sakura assured Kakashi for the ten thousandth time, pulling out another roll of bright pink wallpaper and examining it briefly before tossing in the pile of growing rejections, "I can just feel it,-her!"

Kakashi sighed, but smiled, "But you haven't even been pregnant long enough to have a test done."

"I know that!", Sakura replied, struggling to pull out a roll that appeared to have puffy pink clouds on it, "I guess you could call it, mother's intuition!"

Kakashi full out laughed at this, while stepping forward a pulling the roll out for Sakura easily, handing it to her so she could just toss it aside, "I think it's a little early to call it that."

"Hmph, you'll see!", Sakura grinned, comparing two of the exact same rolls that were just facing different directions.

"I suppose so.", Kakashi smiled again, turning the next page.

"She had better-never see-those damn books-of yours.", Sakura grunted, pulling out several other rolls of wallpaper and examining them critically.

Kakashi chuckled once more, "If it's a _she_, then she'll never even do half of the things in this book until she's forty, if it's a _he_, he'll get a volume every birthday when he turns twelve."

Sakura threw a wallpaper roll at his head.

- - - - - 

Devastation.

Despair.

Misery.

Dejection.

Depression.

The miscarriage occurred several weeks after Sakura and Kakashi had finally picked out the perfect wallpaper, for their daughter. It had been light pink, similar to Sakura's hair. With little white, fuzzy sheep bouncing along with little happy smiles on their faces. And at the top of the paper, the words "I love Mommy and Daddy", were printed in curly white letters, over and over again.

For days, Sakura refused to eat, or even sleep. She just sat there, starring into the obis. She blamed herself, for her _own_ body, rejected her child. Kakashi's child. _Their_ child.

Tears seemed to flow unintentionally from Sakura's bloodshot eyes, as she couldn't even bare to take the wallpaper off of their unborn baby's room walls.

Kakashi couldn't bare seeing Sakura so devastated. Of course, his heart was bleeding to the max as well. His first child, although unborn, was dead. Never had the chance to live in the outside world. Kakashi had shed tears over this thought. His daughter was gone.

Many times, Kakashi tried comforting Sakura, but nothing seemed to help her cheer up. Though, this was like nothing she'd ever been through before, and might take a 'little' while before it even remotely 'blew over'.

It was one night, after a couple weeks of this depression had been going on, when Kakashi decided, that no matter how much pain they were both still in, enough was enough.

"Sakura?", Kakashi called softly, stepping into the bedroom, where he met Sakura's glazed green eyes quietly.

"Yes?", she replied quietly, not moving from her spot on the bed. Her toes barely touching the floor.

"We need to talk about it.", Kakashi said, stepping across the room and sitting next to her.

Sakura didn't answer, she only place a pale hand on her stomach and sighed emptily.

"Sakura, what happened wasn't your fault. We just weren't prepared. Know that you're upset, I still am too…but Sakura, we need to really get on with our lives.", Kakashi was soft, but stern.

"B-But she…didn't even get a chance! If I hadn't…", Sakura started, her voice cracking, strands of pink hair falling messily around her face.

"Sakura. Look at me.", Kakashi stopped her, and gently put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. He starred into her eyes and continued, "It was _not_ your fault. Now Sakura, I love you, but this has to stop. You are killing yourself…"

Despite these harsh choices for words, Kakashi sighed and continued softly, "Our daughter is in Heaven now. Sakura, we need to get on with our lives, we can try again some day, but then we'll be prepared! And this will never happen again."

At first, Sakura refused to look at Kakashi's face. But slowly, her eyes shifted upwards, until they finally met his. She seemed to be finally comprehending what he was saying after all of this time.

"You..", Sakura cleared her throat, and she nodded softly, "You're right."

Kakashi was relieved.

Sakura soon wrapped her arms around him, "She's in Heaven. And we'll get our lives back now. Kakashi, I'm sorry for acting the way I did. Thank you for helping me."

"I'm just glad that I'm getting my old Sakura back.", Kakashi smiled, embracing her warmly, "And don't worry, I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again.

"I know, because I trust you.", Sakura sighed softly, feeling the final tears that she would shed for a long time, spilling over the silver-haired ninja's green vest quietly.

- - - - -

Two months later, Sakura and Kakashi had officially returned to their old ways of life, taking those certain necessary precausions whenever they, well you know…

"Kakashi! Where did you put my boots?!"

"Why would I have take your boots?"

"I don't know, but I can't find them!"

"So I took them?"

"Fine! Help me look then!"

Kakashi smirked, as he watched Sakura with a raised eyebrow, as she bent, unbent, bent, and unbent over and through piles of her different shoes; searching for her boots.

"I'm okay up here thanks.", Kakashi smiled innocently.

"You perv.", Sakura laughed, realizing what he was actually doing up there.

"You like it.", Kakashi suggested.

"Doesn't mean it's right.", she retorted,

"And it means that you're horny, and I have to leave in five minutes! Ah! Here they are!"

Sakura was now crouched down and pulling her boots on with a slight struggle.

Kakashi sighed, but then smiled, "Not even a little?…"

Sakura hollered with adorable laughter, and stood up perkily to face Kakashi.

Kissing him quickly, she giggled, "Sorry Kakashi-_sensei_, I'm out. Try not to be dirty until I get back now!"

Smushing her breats against his chest in a fast hug, Sakura giggled all of the way out the door. Leaving Kakashi with a large sweat drop running down his head.

He smirked.

"Damn her."

Kakashi suddenly found himself running for the bathroom, muttering,

"Gotta love her."

* * *

**THE END**

**:) As for the final chapter of this fanfic, I request that you all REVIEW! Lol jk jk. :) Review only if you liked it please! No flames! Lol. I'm trying to decide whether or not to make a sequal to my story or not...but I'm not sure :/ lemme know what you guys think lol. Because I've been trying to brainstorm a few ideas, and I've actually got some good ones ;D Ahaha. ANYways, until my nest KakaSaku fanfic (there will be PLENTY more), Ttyl; and thank you so much to all of my faithful reviewers throughout the story:) Bye!**

**HUGS&KISSES! **

**♥**


End file.
